Please remember
by Aribeth89
Summary: It's ten years since Lily and James are killed and Miranda finally decides to fulfill her promise. But does she have the strenght to face her entire past? Sequel to "He's the right kind of wrong"!
1. Chapter 1

_Note from author: Hello everyone! I know I have kept you waiting for this part and I'm sorry! I was sick for two weeks, I had the flew, and I was so tired I couldn't write. I hope to write more parts soon, but I've got other stories as well and they need to be finished too :) I hope you enjoy this and thanks for waiting and thanks again for all the kind reviews of the previous story! _

_Enjoy!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>It was the same. Even in the failing daylight she could recognize everything. Hogwarts hadn't changed. Even after a terrifying time where things had been uncertain and many things she had loved had been destroyed, the castle looked as it always had looked. Yes, ten years had passed since you-know-who was defeated, but the scars he had left upon her heart would never fade away, no matter how much time passed. With a sigh, Miranda walked forward. She didn't want to think about that. Losing Hugh had been hard, but losing Lily…. The thought itself had almost destroyed her.<p>

Her footsteps led her to the front gate and with a sigh she knocked. How many times had she knocked upon Lily's front door? How many times had she seen Harry playing in the garden? Not enough, she now realised. Miranda had been too frightened to put them in danger. James and Lily had been in danger by their continuous fight against you-know-who. If those Death Eaters would follow Miranda to their hide-out, then everything could have gone terribly wrong. The fact that it was Sirius who had betrayed them, hurt even more. Sirius! James' best friend. Miranda shook her head and tried to think about something else. The fact however that the two only men she had ever loved, both had sided with you-know-who, made her feel ashamed. Why had she not seen the truth?

The front door opened and Professor Dumbledore appeared upon the other side. With a smile he nodded and said:

"Miss Bloom, I have been expecting you for quite some time now."

She tried to smile, but as always, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, professor. I took me a while to gather my strength to get back to this place, more time than I expected," she replied.

His blue eyes met his and Miranda had the feeling that he could read her through like he had always been able too. He moved away from the door and let her in. She followed him, while they passed the Great Hall and walked through the many corridors. Memories came back to her and she smiled when she remembered how happy she had been those seven years. When they passed the corridor towards the dungeons however, she froze. She still remembered how she had run away from him, after he had betrayed her for the last time. Sometimes, in her hardest nights, she wished she had never run away from him. Sometimes, she tried to fantasize how it could have been…

She shook her head and started walking again. When she shifted her gaze back towards professor Dumbledore, she noticed him staring at her.

"I know more then you might expect, Miss Bloom," he said, while he as well continued.

"I'm not sure what you mean, professor," she whispered, while a frown crossed her face.

"There's little in the castle that isn't a mystery to me, Miranda," Dumbledore replied.  
>He turned around to face her and the warm smile he gave her, made her feel better in an instant. The fact that he had said her name, made her believe that he indeed now more than she had thought he would.<p>

"It's best if we talk things through in my office. This conversation is best kept private, I think," the professor continued.

She nodded in agreement and followed him to his office. When they finally arrived there, she took a seat on the opposite of his desk and looked through the room. She had never been here before and she was surprised to see how many things Professor Dumbledore kept in Hogwarts. But then she shook her head. Of course he did, it was his home!

"So, Miranda, why don't you start with telling me why you contacted me?" Dumbledore started.

Miranda looked back at him and then answered:

"As you are aware, professor, I have studied many magical creatures in the past years. Ever since I was little they got my attention and when I arrived here in Hogwarts I knew what I wanted to become. I want to teach, professor. I want to pass my knowledge to other students, so they can benefit from my experience and become even better wizards."

"I'm afraid to tell you, Miranda, that for the moment I already have a teacher for magical creatures," his voice was sincere and she could tell that he felt sorry for her. She hadn't given up already, however.

"I know that professor," Miranda smiled and then continued, "Like I also know that you do not have a professor who specializes in certain magical creatures, like dragons."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and she could see his eyes sparkle with joy.

"You've been thorough, I see."

"Of course, professor. I would do anything to make my dream come true," Miranda said truthfully.

The professor kept silent for a moment and his gaze shifted away from her. Miranda felt slightly nervous and she slowly moistened her lips. She needed this job. Where else could she go? She wasn't a traveller. She wanted to settle down, to find a home.

"Miranda, I'm terribly sorry…." Professor Dumbledore started.

"Wait, professor, there's more," Miranda suddenly interjected. If she had to tell him everything, then she would do so.

"Miranda, I'm not sure…"

"I promised Lily to watch over Harry," Miranda said.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up from his seat and his sudden movement made her scared. Nervously, she played with a curl of her black hair and gazed at him. What would he think of her now?

"Harry Potter. You promised to protect Harry Potter?" professor Dumbledore asked surprised.

Miranda nodded.

"When we were in our seventh year, Lily made me promise to protect her children if anything would happen to her and James. I know I wasn't there when they were killed…," Miranda swallowed and tried to fight her tears. She would hate herself forever for not being there when her friend needed her the most, "And I know that ten years have passed without me being there for Harry, but I wasn't ready. It is a lame excuse, I know, but I'm not a strong person and after everything… I needed time. Now, I'm ready to fulfil my promise."

Dumbledore smiled when he saw the devotion in her eyes. Lily and Miranda had always been close. They would have died for each other and he could see that the promise they had made towards each other, was one that could not be forgotten. If he was right, and he was sure he was, although he didn't wanted to be, then Harry was still in danger. Someone extra to protect him wasn't a bad idea. Miranda didn't think of herself like a good wizard, but Dumbledore knew better. She had been able to defeat death eaters who had killed many good wizards. This woman had strength in her that would become important in the future. The fact that she and Severus shared a past together…. Well, that wasn't bad either. Severus was carrying his guilt for ten years now and Dumbledore knew that Miranda would be able to help him with that. He nodded slowly. Yes, Miranda might be the resolution for a lot of problems.

When Miranda saw him nodding, she felt hope growing inside her. She would do everything to become a teacher at Hogwarts. She would be able to protect Harry and do the things she wanted to do.

"Alright then," Professor Dumbledore said, while he took a seat, "I will be happy to offer you a job then. You do know, Miranda, that when you say yes, you can't go back?"

Miranda frowned.

"What do you mean, professor?"

"If I let you be a teacher at Hogwarts, then I need to know that I can trust you. You can't come for a year and leave when you want to leave," Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Of course not, professor!" Miranda said, while she rose from her seat, "I will always stay here, as long as you need me. I promise that."

Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you, Miranda. You can go now. I'll see you in two weeks, when the school year starts."

Miranda smiled and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand with joy.

When she turned around and walked towards the exit, she couldn't help but smile to herself. She finally would be able to do everything right. Everything would finally go as planned. She would become a teacher, would protect Harry and would have a home! Things couldn't go better!

She opened the door and wanted to leave, when she froze. Before her stood a man with black, greasy hair and dark black eyes. His face was pale, as he had not seen the sun in a long time and although he obviously wasn't sick, he was very thin. Miranda swallowed. His dark eyes stared right into her blue ones and she felt memories coming back to her in just a few seconds. His touch, his kips, her love, an afternoon in the room of requirement, a child with black eyes… She felt everything become black, when she felt someone's arm upon hers.

"Miss Bloom, are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked, while he helped her back on her feet.

She stared at him and then shifted her gaze back to the other person. She swallowed and then nodded slowly:

"Yes, I…. I am fine, Professor. Thank you."

"I think you already know Professor Snape, don't you?" Professor Dumbledore asked, with a playful twinkle in his eyes.

Miranda nodded and smile faintly.

"Good evening, professor," she greeted Severus.

He kept silent and just stared at her. She knew he was thinking the same things as she was and that didn't help at all. She stood up, grabbed her bag and said:

"I'll see you in two weeks, professors."

She left the room fast and didn't stop until she was back at the gates. Everything back to normal? Was she stupid? Professor Snape…. She leaned against the gated and closed her eyes. Did he really have to be in every part of her life?


	2. Chapter 2

_Note from the author: Since so many people wanted a new part fast, here it is :) I hope you enjoy reading it :) I don't know yet when I have time to write the next part. I hope soon, but I've got a lot of work for school. Only four weeks left before the exams are there again :-)_

_Cheerio and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore walked to his office and took a seat. His blue eyes stared at the man in front of him and he frowned when he saw how uneasy Severus felt.<p>

"I had told you she was coming," Dumbledore reminded him, while he laid his hands upon his desk.

Severus stared at him and his dark, black eyes, as always without warmth, held mysteries that even Dumbledore did not know. Severus took a seat, but Dumbledore could tell that his thoughts were not occupied with the fact that the sorcerer's stone would be hidden in Hogwarts this year. Miranda Bloom was the only thing that his friend was thinking of.

"I suspect you didn't want to bump into her like that?" Dumbledore commented. It wasn't a question and Severus knew that. He gazed away from Dumbledore and looked at Felix. The bird, beautiful as always, gazed back at him. Severus had the strange idea that the bird knew what he was thinking, like Dumbledore always did.

"No, I didn't," he finally answered. He turned his gaze back towards Dumbledore and Dumbledore could see that Severus had already put his thoughts at ease.

"You'll need to talk to her, Severus. After all you've told me about her, she deserves at least that. She knows you once sided with Voldemort," Snape's eyes narrowed, "and she doesn't understand how I can trust you. Yet, she seems the only one to understand."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and Severus just knew that the old man enjoyed the position he was forced into. After all, if it was up to Dumbledore, then more people would know the real reason why he had left Voldemort. Why he had become a spy and why Dumbledore would always trust him no matter what. If Miranda knew it, than at least one more person would know how much pain he had felt that one night…

"I thought you wanted to discuss the sorcerer's stone?" Severus said his voice cold.

Dumbledore smiled softly.

"I doubt you can think straight now, my friend. Why don't you go back to dungeon and try to find the words to tell Miranda everything?"

A frown crossed Severus.

"You gave her a position?" he asked.

Dumbledore nodded. Severus looked away from him and thought about this. If she would become a teacher here, then he would see her every day. And every day he would be forced to remember how much he had lost by choosing the wrong path.

"We'll talk again tomorrow. Gather your thoughts, Severus. If I know her well enough, than she'll come to you. She's curious and she still loves you. I don't know why, but she still does," Dumbledore continued.

"And you could tell that in one conversation?" Severus said sarcastic.

Dumbledore grinned.

"Of course not. I saw her looking into the dungeon. Do not take me for a fool, Severus. I knew almost everything that was going on and you and her weren't a mystery to me either. That look in her eyes… There is so much left unfinished. Don't you think it's time that you solve the mess you created? You might never get such an opportunity again," the headmaster reasoned.

Severus grumbled. The old man, as always, was right. He had to talk to her again, no matter what. He sighed and closed his eyes. But how could he tell her he was the reason why Voldemort attacked Lily? She would hate him even more…

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked to the door of his office. He opened it and pointed in the direction of the stairs.

"Go and gather your thought," he ordered.

Severus knew he couldn't object. Dumbledore was right and he would do as he was told. Slowly he rose from his seat as well and walked away. When he walked through the castle, he wondered what had happened to her in all those years. From others, he had heard that she had studied dragons for a couple of years and had traveled much. She hadn't been there when Lily was killed, but he knew for sure that Miranda missed Lily as much as he did. He walked further to his dungeon and was glad when he opened it and noticed the peace and quiet. Here he could think, here he would come up with the right words to say to her when she would be there the 1ste of September.

* * *

><p>Miranda nervously walked through the gate of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall walked next to her and explained everything that would happen today. Miranda didn't listen carefully; she already knew that what would happen.<p>

"Of course Professor Dumbledore will introduce you to the students and teachers," Professor McGonagall concluded, "Any questions, Miss Bloom?"

Miranda smiled and shook her head. In silence they both walked to the Great Hall. Arriving there she saw that many professors had already taken a seat at the Upper Table.

"You can take a seat next to Professor Snape," Professor McGonagall suddenly said. She had noticed that Miranda was looking at the table.

Miranda froze and went a bit pale. Ever since the conversation with Professor Dumbledore she had wondered when she would have the chance to talk to him again. Not that she looked forward to that, but she knew she eventually had to talk to him. She just hadn't realized it would happen so soon.

"Is there a problem?" Professor McGonagall asked worried.

"No, of course not. It's just… Professor Snape and I once studied here together. It has been long since I've seen him, that's all," Miranda explained.

"I'm sure you'll have a lot to talk about, Miranda," the professor answered.

Miranda smiled and continued towards the table. Arriving there, she quickly took a seat and noticed professor Quirrell not far from her. She said hello, but the professor didn't seem fond of talking and she left him alone. She looked through the Great Hall and smiled when she remembered how nervous she had been the first time she had entered it. Her thoughts suddenly were disturbed when someone bumped against her chair. She rose and looked behind her. When she noticed Severus standing next to her, she bit her lip and knew she had gone pale. He as well looked pale and nervous.

"Good evening, Severus," she said, her voice a mere whisper. She wished she sounded stronger, but for some reason she just lost all strength when he looked at her like that. Gods, she had forgotten how much power he had had upon her.

"Professor Bloom," Severus said his voice cold.

Miranda couldn't help but grinned.

"Professor Bloom?" she repeated, while she frowned, "Is that the way you're going to call me? What about my first name, Miranda? I'm sure you haven't forgotten."

His eyes narrowed and Miranda suddenly realized that she had no idea what he had done in the many years that she had went travelling. For all she knew he could have killed people without thinking. He could have thrown away her letter without reading it and as such he would have no idea how much suffering he had caused.

She stopped smiling and took a seat again.

"Fine then, _Professor Snape_, let's do it your way," she said coldly.

He didn't move and Miranda just wished he would say something. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore arrived and he smiled at her.

"Miss Bloom. I'm so glad you've made it safely here," he welcomed her.

Miranda smiled and rose from her seat again. Her chair bumped against Severus, but she ignored it and shook hands with Professor Dumbledore. She felt Severus moving away from her and taking a seat next to her, but choose to ignore that as well.

"I'm glad I'm here as well, Professor. I still remember the first time I arrived in the castle. It was one of my happiest memories. Coming back here feels like coming home," Miranda answered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and asked if she needed anything. When she said she was alright, he left her alone and went to his chair, in the middle of the Upper Table.

She sat back down and tried not to look next to her. It was hard, but she was proud of herself that she had shown she could live without him.

When the students entered and took a seat at the tables, she looked at the many faces in front of her. Some of them noticed her and she saw a lot of eyes turning in her direction. She smiled warmly and got some smiles back. Miranda leaned against her chair and finally let go of her nervousness. She would start all over again and this time everything would go as it should have gone years ago.

When professor McGonagall arrived with the new students, she tried to look at them closely. One of them was Harry Potter, Lily's son and her protégé. When she suddenly noticed a black haired boy next to a red head one, she smiled. He looked almost exactly as James, but she was glad when she noticed he had Lily's eyes. At least her friend would live on forever in her beloved son. When Professor McGonagall called out his name, she crossed her fingers and prayed he would be sorted into Gryffindor. It took the hat a while but then it shouted Gryffindor and the entire table jumped up and started applauding. Miranda smiled. Everything went like it should…

"I'm certain you're glad he was sorted into Gryffindor," a cold voice said next to her. She ignored him and followed the sorting ceremony. It was almost over and then she would have no excuse to ignore him anymore.

When the ceremony was finally over, food arrived and they started eating. Miranda held a close eye on Harry, but she soon realized that he already had found his friends. That was a relief. She still remembered how afraid she had been to end up without friends. When she saw him looking at the Upper Table, she smiled at him and he smiled back. His gazed shifted towards the person next to her and she saw how he suddenly laid his hand upon his scar. With a frown she turned to face Severus and noticed him staring at Harry. The look on his face was disgustful one.

"Old habits don't die, I see," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear it.

She saw the tension in his shoulders and smiled at herself. She would show him how much stronger she had become.

"He probably is as arrogant and selfish as his father," Severus replied, while he shifted his gaze towards her. She swallowed when her eyes met his dark ones.

"_Stop doing that," _she told herself.

"How can you say that?" Miranda asked, "You haven't met him and you've already made up your mind about him. Doesn't that show how short minded you are?"

Severus' eyes narrowed.

"I'll bet he's more like Lily," Miranda continued, while she took a waffle that suddenly had appeared upon the table.

Severus didn't answer, but Miranda could tell he didn't feel comfortable about hearing Lily's name. Her death had hit him too and she wondered where he had been that night. Apparently he had shifted sides, but when? Was is after Lily's death? Had he then finally realized how foolish he had been? Miranda shook her head and tried to fight the pain in her heart. She had wished he would leave Voldemort after the death of his son, but now she was certain he hadn't. After all he never loved her as much as he had loved Lily.

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat and made a couple of announcements. He introduced her and told the students that she would give a new course about Dragons. A couple of last year's seemed to be happy to hear it. At least she would have students!

When the students rose from their seat, it was time for her to go to her bed as well. She and the other professors left the Great Hall and all of them went to separate directions. Professor McGonagall had already told her where her office would be and when she walked in the direction of the stairs, she noticed Severus looking at her. She stopped and stared at him.

"Yes?" she asked, with a frown.

"Do you know where you should go?" he asked.

She couldn't tell whether he honestly wanted to help her or if he was mocking with her.

"Yes, I know," she answered firmly.

He nodded and seemed about to say something else. He changed his mind however and walked away from her without another word. With a sigh, she walked to her office. At least she had survived the first day…


	3. Chapter 3

_Note from the author: Sorry to keep you all waiting :) I hope you enjoy this part. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It means a lot to me to you all seem to enjoy this story :) Hopefully I can write chapter 4 soon, but I think I'll put it up next week. I have to make a businessplan for a candyshop and for some reason, it's all going wrong :( _

_Enjoy the story! _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, Miranda soon realized that although Severus lived in the same building as she did, she did not have to see him every day. But who she did see, was Harry. She decided that it was too soon to talk to him. Professor McGonagall had told her that Harry had never realized that he was a wizard. Miranda could guess why; she never had liked Petunia. Harry probably was overwhelmed by Hogwarts and the fact that his name was known by every student and teacher. After a couple of months, she would talk to him and tell him that she had been Lily's best friend. She was sure he would love to hear more about his parents. Petunia probably kept silent about her sister, even though Lily had always cared for her. <em>Some people just don't know how much pain they cause,<em> Miranda thought, while she was walking through a corridor.

She suddenly realized that Harry and his friend Ron were walking not far from her. Curiously she walked closer to hear what they were talking about.

"He hates me, Ron," Harry said.

Miranda frowned. How could someone hate Harry Potter? He had saved them all!

"I doubted that, Harry," his friend answered, "Snape always takes points from Gryffindor. It has nothing to do with you."

Miranda froze and clenched her fists. How dare he to…? She would put an end to this, right now. Miranda passed Harry and Ron without saying anything to them and walked straight to the dungeon.

Luckily for Severus, he wasn't teaching anything when Miranda swung the door open. When he saw the look in her blue eyes, he realized she was angry at him. He wondered what he done to deserve this, when he sudden realized that she probably had heard about his first lesson with Potter. He kept his eyes cold while she walked towards him, but it was hard for him. He wanted to say thousand things to her, but on the other hand, he just wished she had never walked through the gates of Hogwarts. It would have made things so much easier.

"What is it…" he started.

"If you're going to call me "professor Bloom", you'll only piss me off even more," Miranda interjected, "Are you bullying Harry?"

He looked away from her and continued with his potion. When Miranda realized he wouldn't answer her question, she walked towards him and grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing his work.

He stared coldly at her and tried to loosen her grip. He failed however and she only grabbed him harder.

"Listen to me, Severus Snape," Miranda said, she did not speak loudly but that wasn't necessary. Severus got the point, "If you're going to continue this, then you can make sure that I'll make your life a living hell."

She let go of his hand and gazed at his black eyes. Damn it, she had forgotten how cold those could look. It scared her more than anything.

"He's like his father, Miranda. Arrogant..." Severus said, while he gazed back at his potion and stirred it three times.

"Oh my god…," Miranda said slowly, "You think he's like James! For crying out loud, Severus, he's not. And by the way, you wouldn't even know. You've seen him for one lesson and you think you know him. Well, at least you two got something in common then…"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked. Miranda was pleased to hear the surprise in his voice.

"I heard him talking about you. He thinks you hate him and he certainly does not like you. He seems to have made his mind up as well," She explained.

Severus' eyes darkened and Miranda smiled triumphantly.

"Well, I haven't talked to him yet, but after this, I do know he has his mother's brains."

After that she turned around and left the room. Furious, Severus made the ruined potion disappear. He slammed his fist against his desk and frowned. How could he do what professor Dumbledore had asked him?

Two months went by and everything stayed normal. Miranda and Severus ignored each other most of the time. Her lessons got better each time and the castle felt more and more like home. Sometimes, she wished that Lily was there with her, like she had been there so many years ago. It was foolish to think like that. The past was the past and lingering in it helped no one. When Halloween finally arrived, Miranda felt for the first time in years really happy. She actually was looking forward to the feast later that day. She counted the hours till she could go to the Great Hall and when it was finally time she arrived in the Great Hall at the same time as Severus. She said Hi and walked fast to her place to prevent him from saying anything. She quickly sat down and waited until all the other professors were present. After a lovely chat with Hagrid, she wanted to talk to Professor McGonagall when suddenly Professor Quirrell arrived.

"Troll in the dungeons!" he yelled, "Thought you ought to know."

He fainted and crumpled on the floor. Immediately students rose from their seat and started to scream. Some of them were moving towards the entrance of the Great Hall, but suddenly Professor Dumbledore stood up and calmed them down. Miranda grabbed her wand and looked to her right, where Severus sat. He wasn't looking at her or at Dumbledore. His gaze was pointed towards the place where Professor Quirrell had fainted.

"We should go to the dungeons, Severus," Miranda said, forgetting the fact that she had sworn to ignore him.

He looked at her and nodded. They both rose from their seat, as the other teachers did. When Miranda followed professor McGonagall, she lost Severus. She was sure he was on his way to the dungeons and as such didn't see that Severus wasn't following the professors at all. When she was searching the dungeons together with professor McGonagall, they suddenly heard a lot of screaming and a noise of something big falling down. The both of them hurried towards the place where the noise had come from. When they entered, professor Snape appeared behind her and followed her inside. When Miranda saw Harry covered with dust and with the body of a troll next to him, she went pale. They obviously had fought the troll and luckily had won. But what if they hadn't? Miranda placed her hand on to the wall and closed her eyes. Gods, she had almost broken her promise! While she tried to gather her thoughts, professor McGonagall told the boys how lucky they had been. Suddenly she felt a hand on top of her arm and she looked up. Severus stared down at her and with a worried expression upon his face, he asked:

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Miranda snapped. She immediately felt sorry, and quickly added: "I mean... it's just … Lily made me promise to look after him…"

Severus' eyes stayed cold but he didn't remove his hand from her arm and for some reason she didn't mind that he didn't go away.

Suddenly Harry and his friends passed by them and Severus removed his hand. Miranda was slightly disappointed, but then felt ashamed of herself. Hadn't she learned her lesson yet? She moved away from the wall and left the room as well. When she arrived in her bedroom, she took a seat on top of it and closed her eyes. She was certain that this wasn't the last time that Harry would cause a headache. He obviously defended his friends without doubt. A smile appeared. He was clearly Lily's son.

A couple days later, she entered the teachers'room and saw Severus, clearly furious, walking through the room. However, he did not really walk. He seemed to be limping. When he turned towards her, she saw blood on the ground at his feet.

"Severus?" she asked.

"What is it?" he snapped. His face was pale and she was certain that he was in pain.

She walked towards him and pointed towards his leg.

"What is wrong with your leg?" she asked, curious.

Severus avoided her look and walked passed by her.

"It's none of your concern."

Immediately she grabbed his arm and made him turn around.

"Sit down," she ordered.

At first he seemed to object, but he seemed to realize that she wouldn't change her mind and with a sigh, he sat down. Slowly he rolled one of his trouser legs and when Miranda saw the wound on his leg, she went slightly pale. She bended down and took a closer look at it. It was a bite wound, she could tell that immediately.

"Wait here," she said.

She left him and hurried towards her room. There she grabbed a small bag and hurried back towards Severus. When she arrived back in the teachers' room she was relieved that he was still there.

"I need to clean the wound first, Severus," she explained, while she opened her bag and grabbed some paper. She made it wet and slowly moved over the wound. She could see that it hurt him, but he kept quiet and she kept cleaning the wound. When the wound was cleaned to her satisfaction, she searched for a small bottle in her bag. When she found it, she opened it and let a few drops fall down from his leg.

"It will make your leg heal faster," she explained. She closed the bottle and then finally, wrapped the leg into some bandage.

"I have to remove the bandages later this evening to make sure that the wound heals properly," she said, while she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Since when do you carry that?" Severus suddenly asked, while he pointed towards her bag.

"Oh, that," Miranda smiled, "I got it from Thomas, many years ago."

"Thomas?" Severus asked, confused.

Miranda's smile disappeared.

"No one important."

Nervously she started playing with her hair.

"I'll see you later today then. If it's too painful I can give you something to make the pain go away."

"I am capable of making potions; you do know that, right?" Severus answered, with a teasing smile on his face.

Miranda was surprised to see it and didn't say anything. Confused, she left the room and went back to her classroom. Perhaps it had been better if she had sent him to the infirmary, but it was too late to go back now.

Later that evening, someone knocked onto her door.

"Yes?"

Miranda looked up to see who entered and when she saw Severus, she immediately rose from her seat. She stepped away from the desk, towards him, and tried to think about anything else than the smile he had had upon his face a couple hours earlier.

"And? Do you still have pain?" she asked, curious, while she offered him a seat next to her desk.

He took a seat and shook his head.

"It feels much better."

She bent down and removed the bandages slowly. To her relief, the wound was healing properly.

"What did you do? Were you bitten by a tiger or something?" she asked, with a sneer on her face.

Severus didn't answer. Miranda got back up and walked towards her desk. When she grabbed the same small bottle she had used earlier, she noticed him looking through the room. There were few pictures in it. One of them was from her mother, the other one was from a dragon she had seen during her travels.

She walked towards him and bent down again. When the bandages were wrapped around his wound, she looked up and saw him staring at her.

"Would you stop doing that?" she said, while she walked towards her desk and took a seat behind it.

The smile on his face did not reach his eyes.

"Who is he?" he asked, as if she had said nothing.

"Who?" she asked, although she already knew the answer. He always had been quickly jealous.

"Thomas," he answered, while he turned his seat so he could look at her straight.

"Thomas was the auror appointed to protect my mother and me. We were together for a couple of years, but after Lily's death, I just needed to be alone and I left him. I haven't heard from him since then," Miranda said, while she looked away from him towards the photo of the dragon.

"Did he know Hugh?" Severus suddenly asked.

Immediately Miranda looked back at him and went pale.

"How dare you…?" she whispered, while her eyes became cold.

Severus noticed this and rose from his seat.

"Thanks for helping me," he said, after which he left the room.

Miranda bite her lip and tried to cool her anger. She could have known he would once ask about his son, but did he have to ask it so soon? She closed her eyes and tried to fight her tears. She still missed her child and her mother. But most of all she missed the time she had spend with Lily. If only she could turn back time…


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda and Severus fell back in their old routine and continued to ignore each other. But the problem was that Miranda now knew that she couldn't keep ignoring him. She was curious. First of all she wanted to know what had bitten him and why. Secondly, she now knew that he had got her letter and had read it. It meant something to her, although she could not tell how much. It changed her thoughts about him and she caught herself staring at him when she was deep in thought. Perhaps he had indeed changed in the many years they had been apart. Dumbledore trusted him and that could only mean that he had left Voldemort for good. Dumbledore would never let someone teach his students if there was a possibility that they were evil.

When the day of the first quid ditch match arrived, Miranda walked together with Professor McGonagall to the playground. When she had taken a seat, she searched for the team of Gryffindor. It hadn't been a surprise to her when she had heard that Harry was a natural seeker. After all, he was James' son. Miranda knew for sure that that Lily and James would have been proud of him. She was proud of him as well.

When she went with her hand to her hair and suddenly noticed someone standing next to her. When she looked up to see who it was, she stared into two black eyes.

"Miranda," Severus said, while he took a seat next to her.

"You're joking, right?" Miranda said, while she frowned and looked at him.

She could have been wrong, but it looked as if he enjoyed all of this.

"No, this is my seat," he answered, while he looked away from her.

Miranda kept silent and looked down. The Gryffindor team had finally entered the playground and Miranda started applauding like everyone else. She noticed that Severus didn't applaud with her, but ignored it. She could understand that he didn't like Harry being a seeker at all. After all, James had been an excellent seeker as well and it had made him arrogant. For some reason, Miranda just knew that Harry wouldn't be like his father. Convincing Severus of that fact was something else entirely. She knew that it was almost impossible, but she wouldn't be her if she didn't try it.

While the match continued and Gryffindor was on the lead, Miranda caught herself staring at Severus a couple of times. What was wrong with her? Why was she always that curious? If he wanted answers, then he could have asked the questions already. Suddenly, she heard people screaming and she quickly pointed her attention back to the game. When she saw that Harry had trouble controlling his broom, she went pale. She wanted to rise from her seat, but Severus prevented her. When she looked at him, she saw him mumbling a spell. While a frown appeared upon her face, she looked back at Harry. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly she smelled something strange, as if something was burning. When she turned around to see where it came from, she suddenly saw flames appearing next to her.

"Severus," she yelled, while s he got up, "You're on fire!"

Severus immediately looked down and when he saw the flames as well he rose from his seat instantly and tried putting them out. She helped him and for a moment forgot about Harry. When the flames were out, Miranda looked back to Harry and noticed, to her relief that he was alright.

"Are you fine?" Severus suddenly asked.

She nodded, but kept looking at Harry. He suddenly dived down with his broom and there seemed to be something wrong again. Professor McGonagall, who was sitting in front of her, rose as well and because of that Miranda didn't see what was going on. Suddenly she heard someone yelling: "He's got the snitch!"

"What?" she muttered completely confused.

"Gryffindor wins!" Lee shouted.

Miranda smiled and shook her head. Harry was indeed James 'son.

November and December passed without numerous incidents. When Severus and Miranda met in the morning, they now talked a bit. They talked mostly about the students and her teaching. Their conversations were brief, but meant much to her. If she was able to handle her past this well, then she was certain she could handle everything.

January arrived and the second match of the year arrived as well. When Miranda heard Severus would be referee, she quickly hurried towards his dungeon. It wasn't like him to do such a thing. He hated quid ditch, simply because James had been good at it. When she knocked, but didn't got a reply, she slowly entered. She quickly saw that he wasn't in. She moved her wand and light the fire in the corner.

She moved through the room, towards his desk and smiled when she saw all the strange jars. It was typical Severus to have such a thing. One of the flaps was open and when she saw what was in it, she didn't delay for a second. She grabbed the paper and immediately she saw that she had been right. It was her letter, her letter about her son.

Miranda had to sit down and searched for a seat. When she finally found one, she sat down and stared at the paper. He had kept it that close…

Suddenly the door opened and Miranda rose from her seat. With a pale look on her face she saw Severus entering his dungeon. When he saw her, he froze. She saw a frown crossing his face and she swallowed. What would he think of her now? Immediately she could hit herself. It didn't matter what he thought, right?

"What are you doing here?" he suddenly asked, while he came closer.

"I… I was looking for you," Miranda answered truthfully. She nervously moistened her lips and tried to move away from him. He saw what she held in her hand however and suddenly walked faster to her. Before she could do anything he had grabbed her hand and had pulled the letter towards him.

"That's mine, I believe," he whispered, his eyes and voice cold.

"Yes…," she whispered. She couldn't let go of the papers and tried to look away from him.

"What did you think? That I had thrown it away? I don't know what you think, Miranda, but I loved you once. This letter means something to me, not matter what you think."

She could hear the pain in his voice and she felt ashamed. Of course he had loved her once, of that she was sure. But he hadn't loved her enough to not kill her uncle. He hadn't loved her enough to leave Voldemort.

She let the letters go and stepped away from him.

"What I think doesn't matter to you, Severus. It never did," her voice trembled and she hated herself for it.

Severus frowned. He looked at the letters and then sighed.

"We both knew we had to have this conversation once. Why don't we just do it know?"

Miranda stared at her feet and didn't answer. She had a feeling that this was too soon.

"Look," Severus continued, while he came closer to her, "I don't need to know everything… it just need to know whether … he was happy."

Miranda looked up and shook her head, while tears appeared.

"Happy?" she swallowed, "Of course he was happy. He had mother, who would have given her life for him. A grandmother, who loved him as if it was her son and he had someone he could call his father."

She saw him narrowing his eyes and looked away from him.

"I know what you think. You think it was wrong from me to keep him secret for you. Well, it wasn't. I didn't want my child to have a father who was a murderer. It didn't want my child to be ashamed of his biological father."

Her voice was strong and when she looked up, she knew that he could see the anger and hatred she had felt for him.

"He was happy because he didn't know you, Severus. Can you live with that? At least he didn't have to see his mother, crawling through the mud when she had to fight a pain that was almost killing her. At least he didn't feel pain when he died."

She saw that he had went even paler. It made her feel good. She had carried this pain all alone, while he was the cause of it.

"Hugh never knew about you, Severus. He was too young. He was still a baby when they killed him. I don't know if you were there that day…"

"Of course I wasn't," Severus suddenly interjected, "Do you think I would let anyone hurt my son?"

"You didn't even know he was your son!" Miranda yelled, "For all I know, you could be the one that had found me! You could be the one that had lead those death eaters to me."

Severus made a movement towards her, but she stepped back and shook her head.

"Stay away from me, Severus. Stay the hell away from me," she whispered, "I knew this was too soon. I can't forgive… not just yet…"

Without looking at him, she left the dungeon and hurried towards her room. While the tears were rolling down from her face, she wondered how much pain one man could cause…

Severus threw one of his jars against the wall and felt his anger and shame leave him. Gods, had he been wrong! He had thought that after the past days the time was come to talk about their past. It was too soon… way too soon.

With a sigh, he took a seat and rubbed his eyes. He had too many worries. First, Quirrell who was acting strangely suspicious, then Potter almost getting killed and now Miranda and his son…

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He could see her for him, with her beautiful blue eyed filled with tears. It was as if he turned back in time to the moment where she had realized that he couldn't leave Voldemort. He had hurt her so much, it was a wonder she hadn't killed him already.

And ironic smile appeared upon his face. Of course she would never kill him, she could never hurt him. Like he could never hurt her. Their lives had been entangled from the moment she had said hello to him and Lily, so many years ago. He had always wanted to turn back time to stop her from meeting him, but in the past years he had wondered how empty his life would have been without her. Now, he was glad they had met. He was glad for all the time they had spend together, even thought it hurt much.

He opened his eyes and looked at her letter. _"I still love you,"_ she had written.

"_And no matter what has happened, Miranda Bloom, I have always loved you too…"_


	5. Chapter 5

_Note from the author: I was sick monday, so I couldn't finish the story till today. I hope you all enjoy reading it! Thanks for the reviews :) _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>When Severus entered the great Hall the day after their fight, he immediately noticed that Miranda wasn't there. He tried to suppress his feeling of anxiety, but when Miranda wasn't there after a half hour, he had to know whether she was alright. He went to professor McGonagall and asked her whether she had seen Miranda this morning.<p>

"No, Severus, I'm sorry," professor McGonagall answered, with her usual stoic expression.

"I heard she felt ill yesterday, so she's probably staying in her chamber right now."

That didn't help at all. She had been perfectly fine when she had left him. If he had hurt her that much…

He left the Great hall and went straight to the dungeons. He had to teach a group of Gryffindors today, luckily not with Potter, and he had to act like nothing was wrong.

Fortunately for Severus the lesson went alright. That was until Miranda arrived…

A sudden knock upon the door made most of the pupils scared, and while a frown appeared upon his forehead, Severus said yes.

When the door opened and Miranda entered, he narrowed his eyes. She looked fine. A bit pale, but not more then usual. What was she up to?

"Professor Snape, I hope I'm not interrupting," Miranda started, while her gaze shifted from him to his students.

"Of course not, professor Bloom. Is there anything you need?" he asked politely, although his frown did not disappear.

Miranda moistened her lips and then smiled.

"I have trouble making a potion and I was wondering whether you could help me."

He nodded and then turned to his students.

"I want a paper about this poison and his antidote on my desk at Monday."

Some of the students sighed, but kept quiet. They grabbed their things and left.

Miranda hadn't moved since she had entered his classroom and when Severus went to his desk, he could feel her eyes burning in his back.

"Which potion do you need help with?" he asked, when the last student left the dungeon and closed the door.

Miranda moved away from the door and walked towards him.

"None actually. I just needed to talk to you, but the students don't need to know that," she answered.

Severus looked up and saw her blue eyes staring at him. For some reason that made him think about all the times she had looked at him when they had been together. Her eyes had sparkled then, but now they were cold. How could she have changed so much? Was it all his fault, like Lily's death was his fault?

"You're not saying anything," Miranda continued, her surprise clear in her voice.

"I … I do not know what you want me to say," he answered, while he looked away from her.

"Look, I know you're curious about your son. But it is too soon, Severus. I loved that little boy. He was my life. Every night I lay in my bed wondering if I could have saved him so many years ago. It's foolish I know, but you weren't there. It is a miracle Thomas and I survived."

"Thomas," Severus repeated, "A man I don't even know helped raise my son."

The bitterness in his voice made her blush.

"At least he was there for me and he hadn't killed my uncle," she snapped.

"I see. So he was a better man?" Severus asked his voice cold. He moved towards her while he continued: "Did you even love him, Miranda? Did you tell him he meant everything to you? Did you make love to him like you once made love to me?"

The blush appearing upon her face made him feel better.

"Stop talking like that," she whispered, "I might not have loved him as much as he deserved, but he made me happy and I made him happy."

"Then why did you end your precious relationship?" Severus asked.

If he would come any closer, they would be face to face, like so many years before.

"Because… because I had to stop lying to myself! He deserves someone better than me."

"You haven't answered any of my questions," Severus said, while a sneer appeared.

"What do you mean?" Miranda asked, confused.

"How deep did your relationship go with him, Miranda? Did you sleep with him?" He couldn't understand himself, but for some reason it was important that she hadn't made love to anyone else.

Miranda blushed and looked away.

"That's none of your business," she whispered.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"But it is, Miranda. What happened between the two of you?"

"Nothing!" tears appeared into her eyes and she pushed him away from her, "Nothing happened because I… I compared everything to what I had with you, even though we were living a lie, it was still better than …"

"Than being with him," Severus complemented his voice a mere whisper. The sudden relief he felt made him realise that she still meant the world to him.

"Did he know about me?" he asked, while he walked away from her.

She nodded.

"Yes and just like Lily, he couldn't understand that I still cared for you. I didn't even understand myself, but I couldn't deny my feelings either."

Severus had frozen when she had mentioned Lilly and he slowly turned to face her.

"Did Lily know… about …?"

"About Hugh?" Miranda said, "Yes, she did. She tried to persuade me to tell you and eventually she was the one that convinced me to write that letter."

Severus didn't say a thing. He took a seat at his desk and stared at the cauldron on top of it. Lily had known it. Lily had known he had made love to Miranda and had made her pregnant. Gods! Why did he feel so… confused? How could he love two women? And they were so different. He rubbed his face with his hands and closed his eyes. He had no idea how to solve this mess. When would he ever feel normal again?

Miranda, worried because Severus didn't say a thing, took a step closer to him. When she saw how confused he looked, she sighed. Who was she fooling? Of course she didn't hate him. She had never hate him. She had been angry, confused, hurt and had felt used, but hate... No, she had never really felt that. The person she hated the most was herself. She had to stop blaming other people for all the wrong things that had happened in her life. It was her fault. Severus had never lied about the path he was going to take, he had told her he would do things she wouldn't accept. She had decided for herself that it didn't matter, but it had mattered to her.

Severus opened his eyes and looked up to her. When she saw his black eyes, for the first time not cold, but filled with confusion, she decided that holding a grudge against a person who probably had lost much as well, was as childish thing to do.

"Severus," she started, "Don't blame yourself. It was my choice to keep it secret. It's not your fault that he's dead. I know that now."

She saw a frown crossing his face and smiled.

"Why don't we just try to be friends? You're a teacher, I'm a teacher, and we have to get along. And I would love to have a friend."

Severus looked away and then nodded.

"Friends," he repeated, "That's alright with me."

Miranda smiled and turned around. When she closed the door behind her, she felt happier than ever before.

* * *

><p>Months passed by and Miranda had the feeling that strange things were happening at Hogwarts. Severus still hadn't told her how he was wounded, professor Filch looked more pale than ever and Harry had been caught in the middle of the night!<p>

When she discussed this with Severus he had looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

"You do know that the sorcerer's stone is kept secret in this castle, right?"

Miranda nodded. Dumbledore had told her this, although he had not asked for her help.

"Dumbledore thinks someone is after it. He has asked me to help me with that," When he saw she wanted to say something, he rapidly continued:

"No, I cannot tell you what I have to do, Miranda. Dumbledore trusts me."

Miranda smiled.

"Of course, I understand."

She took a swig of her drink and stared at the lake. They were walking outside, since none of them had any lessons to teach. The exams had started and Miranda felt relieved that the first school year had passed without too much problems. She had loved teaching and the castle was her home. It was sad that she had to leave it for the summer holiday, but since she now wasn't alone anymore, it would be easier to bare to come back to her home.

"About that," she said, while she shifted her gaze back to him, "Does he know you were once death eater?"

Severus froze. It was the first time she had ever mentioned he had been a death eater since they had agreed to become friends once again.

"Yes, he knows. Why do you want to know that?" he asked, his voice cold.

"Because it's so unlikely that he would let a former death eater teach students, that's all."

When she saw how he narrowed his eyes, she quickly added:

"Not that I doubt about your intentions, Severus, I trust you too. But I know you since we were eleven. Dumbledore doesn't."

"Dumbledore knows things that you don't know," Severus replied, while he continued his walk.  
>It was Miranda's time to freeze.<p>

"What do you mean?"

Severus stopped and turned around to face her.

"Severus, does his trust have anything to do with Lily?" Miranda continued.

She saw that he looked a bit paler and knew that she had hit right.

"What does she have to do with all of this? You can't blame yourself for her death! No one was able to stop Voldemort. Well, Lily did," Miranda corrected herself.

Severus just shrugged.

"Let's get back. It's almost time for dinner."

He walked past her without waiting for her and Miranda realised that she wasn't the only one who had trouble handling her past.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean he was almost killed?" Miranda shouted at Severus.<p>

She had just heard the news that Harry had protected the sorcerer's stone by almost giving his life for it.

"What the hell was he doing there? And Voldemort?"

She saw Severus making a nervous movement and sighed.

"Dumbledore says Voldemort too you know," she continued, "Where is Harry now?"

"In the infirmary. But according to Dumbledore he will be fine," Severus replied.

Immediately Miranda turned around and left him. When she saw that Harry was indeed alright, she let out a relieved sigh and took a seat on top of a bed.

"He's alright, Miranda," Dumbledore said, with a smile, "We need to let him rest."

Miranda nodded in agreement and looked at Harry. He had almost died. She hadn't even realised that he would try to save the sorcerer's stone. How had he known it was hidden in the school?

"Miranda, do not worry. The stone is destroyed, Harry is safe and Voldemort is gone again," Dumbledore disturbed her thoughts, "Go to the Great Hall. Harry will be there later."

She just nodded, got back up and left the infirmary. There would come a time that she would tell him about Lily, but not now. Not now he had almost died...

* * *

><p>When the final day of the school year arrived and Miranda was grabbing her things, Severus paid her a last visit.<p>

"You're leaving too?" he asked, while he looked at the many trunks.

She nodded and grabbed a couple of books.

"Back home. I don't really want to, but Dumbledore is right. I need to go back home for a while, sort things out. This year has helped a lot and when the next year starts, I'll be back at my post."

Severus smiled, although she didn't see it.

"Where are you going?" she asked, while she closed the last suitcase.  
>"Home as well. To the house where my parents lived," he added, when he saw the frown upon her face.<p>

She held her head a bit oblique and said:

"That isn't easy as well."

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Well, it's time for me to go," Miranda said, while she grabbed a couple suitcases. Severus helped her and both of them walked out of her room. In silence they walked down the stairs, to the gates of Hogwarts.

When they arrived there, they both stopped.

"So...," she started.

"Miranda...," he said.

They both grinned and then Miranda said:

"I don't have any family left and ever since Lily is gone... I don't really have anyone to go to. If you ever want to pay me a visit... I'll welcome you for sure."

She blushed a bit and he as well.

"I'll pay the graves of my parents and my... our son a visit as well. If you want to go there, I'll gladly come with you," she continued her voice a mere whisper.

Severus stared at her and she saw the surprise in his eyes.

"Thank you," he replied.

Miranda nodded, looked away and grabbed her things again.

"Till again, Severus."

He nodded. Miranda turned around and walked away from him. She didn't dare to turn around, but felt his eyes in her back. She gathered her strength and kept walking. Perhaps she wasn't that alone anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

_Note from the author: Hi everyone, here's the next part. I hope you enjoy reading this. I don't know when I have time to write the next one. Those of you who have read my profile, will have noticed that the exams are back. And they are very, very important this time. There are two exams who have to be super! :) So, I hope I have still some time to write, but next chapters probably will be up later than usual. I hope you can forgive me this, but my study is very important to me and I want this year to be just as extrodinary in school as it has been here at fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was one of those hot summer days when you wished you could lay in your chair and relax all day. For Miranda however, relaxing was not an option. With much satisfaction, she tried to tame the garden. Weed that had grown wild without anyone to look out for it was everywhere and the entire lawn looked more like a protected environmental area than a well kept garden. Ever since the start of the holiday, Miranda had tried to change the garden into the beautiful place it had once been. Her mother, who had loved plants, had always spent much time in it and Miranda knew that she would be ashamed if she could see the state of the garden. It was that memory that made Miranda put on some gloves and started fighting against the many unknown plants. During that particular hot day, Miranda was trying to clean up a place that used to be a herb garden. Herbs where the only thing, however, that Miranda did not see. With a sigh, she pulled out a nasty weed and threw it on the climbing pile of plants. She robbed her hand against her forehead and closed her eyes. She was sweating like a pig and she just knew that her face was covered with dirt. She hadn't felt clean since the holiday and this day wasn't any better.<p>

"_Thank God that Severus can't see me like this," _she thought. Right after that thought she frowned. He was a friend and it didn't matter for friends how you looked.

Suddenly the bell rang and Miranda immediately got up. She lost her balance however and fell straight into the pile of plants. The bell rang again and Miranda tried to get up. She got pricked a couple of times and she felt an itch coming up, but she ignored all of that and tried to scramble up. Suddenly a hand appeared, and with a relieved smile she grabbed it and finally got up.

"Thank you," she said, while she tried to clean her clothes. She looked up to see who it was and blushed when she met Severus' eyes.

The smirk upon his face made her face reddened like a mature tomato.

"Gardening, huh?" he said, while he looked through her garden. When he faced her again, he gazed over her body and Miranda looked down.

Her pants, which for some stupid reason had been white, were now green with some nasty brown spots on it. Around her leg curled a plant and she could see the sweat marks on her T-shirt, right under her armpits.

"You… you caught me by surprise," she stammered.

She tried to brush off her clothes, but only made things worse.

"I can see that," the joy in his voice made her shame only bigger.

"Let me take a quick shower and grab some clean clothes. You can sit in the kitchen. I've got some tea and biscuits….," Miranda rattled, while she turned around and started walking towards her house. She was stopped by Severus and when she felt his hand on her arm, she couldn't help but feel a heat going through her. Nothing had changed.

"I don't mind you looking like this, Miranda," Severus said, while a serious expression covered his face, "I'm glad you've got something to keep you busy. I wasn't that lucky."

A frown crossed Miranda's face and she asked:

"Has something happened?"

He shook his head and continued his walk to the house. She followed him and tried to think of a reason why he had come to her today. Something must have happened. They walked into the kitchen and she quickly grabbed a cup and some biscuits.

"Just give me ten minutes," she swore, "I'll be back, completely clean."

Severus just smiled and Miranda hurried towards the stairs. She pulled her clothes off and jumped into the shower. When she felt the refreshing water upon her body, she couldn't help but sigh. Gods, the garden had really taken her mind off of things.

She hurriedly washed her hair. After a quarter of an hour she ran down the stairs in a blue dress. She hadn't found anything else that was clean and cool enough for this kind of heat.

When she entered the kitchen, she saw him looking at her with a look in his eyes she could not explain. 

Severus just stared at her. _"My god," _he thought, _"She's more beautiful than ever."_

She was older, like him, but unlike him, she didn't look pale. The sun had tanned her skin and her beautiful long legs, which appeared form under her dress made him think of a long forgotten afternoon in a mysterious room. Her blue eyes sparkled and he was glad to see that some of the coldness had disappeared. He had searched for information about the time between them graduating and her coming back at Hogwarts. What he had retrieved, wasn't good. She had been hiding from place to place, but the death eaters had found her nonetheless. Her mother and son had been murdered, but she had been able to escape. Between that event and the murder of Lily and James, no one knew what she had done. After Lily's death, she had started travelling and had become specialised in dragons. Why she had chosen dragons was a mystery to him. Miranda had always been careful and huge animals that spat fire just weren't that safe. Something had made her less guarded for her own safety and for some reason he believed it had something to do with him and that Thomas.

"Severus?" Miranda asked and he could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm sorry," he said, while he tried to bring his mind back to the present, "I was distracted by… your appearance."

She looked away from him, but he could see a smile appearing upon her face, which made him feel warm inside.

She grabbed a seat as well and sat down. She took a swig of her cup and looked at him. He could see the questions in her eyes, but he hoped she wouldn't ask him about his summer. This day was the only good thing that had happened the entire holiday.

"So," she started, "What do you think?"

She pointed to the garden and he saw a satisfied look appear upon her face. He followed her gaze and smiled when he saw how wild the garden still looked. He couldn't guess how it had been before she had tried to control it.

"It looks…," he tried.

"Wild," Miranda complemented. She grinned and took another swig.

"It has improved though," she continued, while she gazed back at her garden, "It was much wilder before. Mom would have killed me if she had seen this."

Severus smiled and gazed at her. Her eyes were still warm, although he had been scared that she would start crying whenever she talked about her mother.

"After the garden, I have to clean up the house," Miranda said, while she shifted her gaze back to him, "The kitchen, the bathroom and my bedroom are the only rooms that look like a tornado hadn't passed through it. I'd forgotten how much of a hurry we were in when we had to flee. We only grabbed the most necessary things, but I'm glad to see that some precious things of mine are still here."

She got up and walked to a cabinet. She opened it and grabbed something. When she turned back to him, her face was covered with a serious expression.

"I'm not sure if you want to see this…," she muttered. She lifted her hand and he saw a photo of her and Lily. Lily was obviously getting married and Miranda stood next to her friend in a beautiful blue dress that made her look as if she was the bride.

Severus felt his heart pound in his chest and tried to say something. Lily's green eyes stared from the photo to his and he had a feeling she was trying to tell him that he had to move on. Not that he could. The thought that he could have prevented her death, haunted him every night.

"Severus, are you alright?" Miranda asked, obviously worried.

She walked towards him and placed the photo on the table. She grabbed his hand and squeezed in it.

"We were able to get back to this house when the ministry had told us they had placed some new protection spells upon it. I got to the wedding of Lily and James, but a couple days after that, we got attacked and we had to run away. I couldn't grab the photos and I always wondered whether I would see them again. The first week I got back here, I found them hidden in my desk. I have no idea whether I placed them there, but I'm glad no one took them. They are the only things I've got left from her…"

Severus didn't have to ask her what she meant. Lily had meant the world to Miranda, just like him. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth of her hand on his. He was incredibly glad that she was back in his life, but he was scared to tell her that. After all, he had betrayed her and he had left her alone in a time when she had needed him the most. But Miranda had always been easy in forgiving him and a voice inside him wondered if she had already forgiven him for all the things that had happened between them. Her hand disappeared from his and he opened his eyes to see what she was up to. He saw her walking to the cabinet again. She put the photo away and then looked back at him.

"It's six o'clock. If you want, you can stay for dinner," she suggested, while she smiled softly.

"Sure," he answered. He was glad he had found his voice back. He wanted to get up to help her, but she just shook her head.

"Not necessary. I've made a cold dish yesterday and there's enough for the both of us."

She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the plate. She placed it on the table and he could see what she meant. If was enough to feed an army.

Miranda saw him looking at it and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. I exaggerated a bit. I forgot I was alone. I used to make this when…," she fell silent and Severus looked up to see what was wrong.

Her smile had disappeared and her eyes had gone dark.

"For your mother and Thomas?" he said.

She just nodded and quickly turned around. She grabbed a couple of plates and placed them on the table. Her hands trembled and Severus immediately got up. He went to her and grabbed her hands.

"Miranda, it's normal to feel this way, trust me," he whispered.

She just nodded, but he could see tears appearing in her eyes.

"I wonder sometimes…," she whispered, while she laid her head against his shoulder, "if you could have saved us. If I had told you… would he still have lived?"

Severus swallowed and tried to think of something he could say to comfort her. He rubbed her back and held her close. He had no idea whether he could have saved them. If the Dark Lord had known he had made a child with a blood traitor… He closed his eyes and shook his head. Had the past learned him nothing? He had made a mistake. He should have never joined _him_. Then Lily would still have lived and Miranda and his son had been alright… If there was anyone to blame it was him.

Miranda lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't …. We should eat and talk about happier things."

He nodded and faked a smile.

"You're right of course."

He led her to a chair and then took a seat as well. While they were talking about Hogwarts and the students, Severus couldn't help but stare at her beautiful eyes, her lovely smile and curly black hair. How could he have ever hurt someone that beautiful, who had loved him that much? If only he had been wiser….

He saw her looking at him and tried to smile.

"You're still thinking about what I said," Miranda shook her head, "I shouldn't have said that. You are in no way responsible for Hugh 's death. Only Bellatrix is responsible for that. She killed him, not you."

Severus sighed.

"I know… But I will always wonder … what if…"

"If?" Miranda repeated, "There is no if, Severus."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed in it. Her beautiful sparkling blue eyes met his black eyes and he felt something stir inside him.

"Have you learned nothing of the past?" she said, with a teasing smile on her face, "There is no if, Severus. There is only here and now."

And with a smile, she got up and grabbed his arm. She pulled him up and smiled at the surprise in his eyes.

"Hugh might be gone, Severus. But what he stood for will never be gone."

He smiled and pulled her towards him. When he closed his arms around her, he could only think of one thing.

"_Please don't let me loose her again."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Note from the author: Hi guys, I've had a bit of time to write so here's the new part. Thursday I have my first exam (aaah!), so I won't be putting up new parts soon, but perhaps friday I can write a bit :) Enjoy this, thanks for the reviews and I hope to hear from all of you again!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>After that warm afternoon, Severus paid Miranda more visits. The more he stayed with her, the more he learned how much she had changed. She wasn't the same Miranda Bloom. The war had made her harder, stronger and much more wiser. She wasn't a naïve young girl anymore and he was sure that the game he had played so many years ago wouldn't work again. Not that he wanted to play that game. If he could turn back time, he would do many things different. He was wondering about his past when he was walking towards her home, the last hot day of July. When he wanted to knock on her door, Miranda suddenly opened it. The evening was falling and one of the streetlights had just turned on. In the light Severus could see how pale she looked.<p>

"Miranda is something wrong?" he asked worried.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He noticed a letter in her other hand and tried to see from who it was. She pushed him further into the room, however preventing him from reading it.

"You will never believe this!" she said, a slight bit of frustration in her voice.

She pointed him towards a seat and when he finally sat down, she gave him the letter. Before he could read it however, Miranda revealed the content.

"Harry has used magic! A levitation spell!"

Severus frowned and gave her the letter back.

"That doesn't surprise me much," Severus muttered.

Miranda lifted her eyebrows and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Oh?" she said, slightly sarcastic.

"Potter has a lack of rules, Miranda. Just like his father," Severus explained.

Miranda shook her head and rolled her eyes. She took a seat opposite of him and then said:

"I should have known you would say something like that. For some reason you seem to forget that he's Lily's son as well, Severus," She reprimanded him softly.

She frowned and leaned backward in her seat and looked at him thoughtfully before continuing.

"I'm surprised you can. Every time I look into his green eyes, I have the feeling I look at Lily," she murmured.

"Who says I can?" Severus mumbled.

He looked away from the look in her eyes. One day he would tell her the truth, but not now. If he would tell her everything now, she would judge him hard. He was sure that their friendship would be ruined forever if she would know who truly was responsible for Lily's death.

"Well, he's not yet expelled, so I should be glad, but I just can't understand why he used magic. He knows the rules and I don't think he loves living with Petunia. You remember her too, right?" Miranda asked.

Severus nodded.

"She was such a horrible person," Miranda continued, with a soft smile, "Lily never did anything to deserve such a sister. Knowing Petunia, she'll tell Harry nothing about Lily. She's too jealous. And now Harry is a wizard too."

Miranda shook her head about the irony in life.

"Do you know why Dumbledore placed Harry with Petunia?"

"Not for sure. I think it has something to do with protection against the dark lord," Severus replied. He didn't like where this was going. He was here to talk with her about everything except Lily and her son. The pain was just too raw.

For some reason Miranda seemed to realise this and she quickly changed subjects.

"Where are my manners?" She stood up and smiled, "Would you like something to drink, Severus? Some wine?"

He smiled and nodded. Miranda went to the kitchen and quickly came back with two glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"So, did you pay me a visit for a reason?" Miranda asked, curious, while she poured some wine in his glass.

Severus shrugged, grabbed the glass and drank a bit.

"I just wanted to see you," he said.

Miranda froze in her movement and stared at him.

"At ten o'clock in the evening?" she asked, with an unbelievable look upon her face.

Severus couldn't help but blush. He placed his glass upon the table and gazed at her.

"I… I was wondering when we could visit the graves of … our son."

Miranda didn't go pale, nor did she start screaming at him. She just looked at him, with a strange look upon her face.

"Is our son the only reason why you have come here this summer?" she asked. She sounded innocent, but Severus realised that the answer of this question determined what would happen in the near future.

"Of course not," he replied, "I enjoy your company, Miranda. I'm glad we have become friends. Our son is important to me, Miranda, but he'll never be more important than what we have."

Miranda smiled.

"What we have," she repeated.

The way she made it sound, made him blush.

"Well... friends," he muttered.

"Friends," she repeated again.

She smiled warmly, took a seat again and gazed at him with her beautiful blue eyes. For some reason he suddenly wondered how much time she had spend alone with that _Thomas_. Had she stared at Thomas with those eyes, filled with love? The thoughts made something boil inside him and he tried to push those thoughts and feelings away.

"I actually had planned to visit them the last week of the holiday," Miranda suddenly said. She had stopped looking at him and her gaze was now pointed towards her glass.

"That's fine for me," Severus said, not sure what she wanted him to say.

She kept silent and he as well and the uncomfortable silence that hung between them made him realise that there was still much unsaid between them.

"Perhaps it's better if I leave," he said, as he rose from his seat.

Immediately Miranda rose from her seat.

"Please, I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." The anxiety in her tone made him smile.

"I know that Miranda," he started, "But it's late and I think it's best if I come another time."

She frowned and he knew she didn't believe him.

"Alright then," she mumbled nodding slowly.

They walked together to the door and Severus felt slightly nervous. How could something good change so suddenly into something this awkward?

"Miranda," he started.

She looked at him and he saw a bit of hope appearing in her eyes. He prayed he wouldn't let her down.

"I'm sorry I have to leave like this…"

He wanted to continue, but she suddenly laid her hand upon his arm.

"It's alright, Severus," she said, with her typical warm smile, "I understand. Some wounds need more time to mend. It's best if we take all of this slow. I don't want to loose you again… as a friend."

Her eyes sparkled when she said that last word. He smiled as well and left her house. They said their farewells and he walked away, without looking back. He was anxious to see the grave of his son, but on the other hand he was scared to see it as well. It would be the first time he would be confronted with his true past…

* * *

><p>Weeks past and Severus didn't come back. Miranda was worried she had said something wrong, but was too afraid to send him a letter. She didn't want to sound desperate. She had lived more than ten years without him, so she could easily live without him for a couple of weeks. And perhaps not seeing each other would help their friendship. When finally the day arrived for her visit at the cemetery, she woke up with a strange feeling inside her. It took her a while before she realised that she was nervous. She got up, took a shower and tried to eat some toast. When it finally was eight o' clock she looked outside the window and saw, to her relief, Severus walking towards her house. She hurried towards the front door and opened it at the same time that Severus rang the doorbell.<p>

"I'm glad you've come," she welcomed him, while she grabbed her bag and stepped outside, "I thought you might have changed your mind."

She closed the door and avoided his gaze. When she had put away her keys, she pointed in the direction of the hills not far from her home.

"We can teleport from there," she said, while she started walking.

Severus still had said nothing and she, nervously, glanced at him. His face was covered with a serious expression and his dark black eyes were looking at the road in front of them. He still looked as pale as the first time she had met him. The young boy was easily seen in the man walking next to her. He was more confident of course, and stronger and apparently much more wiser, but somewhere deep inside him, Miranda just knew that he still felt alone and misunderstood.

When they arrived at the hill, he finally looked at her.

"To where do we teleport to?" he asked his voice serious.

"Well, since you haven't been there, I'll bring us together," Miranda suggested. Before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand, focused and they both disappeared.

* * *

><p>She felt Severus' cold hand in hers, but didn't want to let it go. Last time she had been here, she had been alone and it had been much harder than she had expected. At least she wasn't that alone anymore. They both started walking towards the gates of the cemetery. Neither one of them let each other go and for some reason, her nerves disappeared because of it. When they passed through the gates, Severus looked around and she realised he was searching for his child.<p>

"They're in the last row. Mum and Hugh were the last one buried here. It's the town where they were killed and the death eaters took their revenge after my escape. They destroyed it and only left the cemetery. The ministry thought it was for the best that they were buried here so the death eaters wouldn't find me again," Miranda reasoned.

Severus nodded and followed her. He had let go of her hand and she felt nervous again. When they finally arrived at the graves, she froze. Severus however walked past her, past the grave of her mother, straight to the last resting place of his son. She saw him reading the tombstone. Scared of his reaction she stared at her feet.

"His short life was a moment of joy for all those who loved him. May he find a better life in death," Severus muttered.

Miranda swallowed and tried to fight her tears. Suddenly she felt a hand upon her chin. Severus lifted her head tenderly and she saw warmness in his eyes.

"Did you choose those words?" he asked.

She just nodded, scared that any word would make her start crying.

"I like it," he whispered, "You chose wisely."

He went silent and Miranda shifted her gaze towards the grave of her mother. She grabbed her wand, made a movement and suddenly flowers appeared upon the two graves.

"I miss her too," Severus suddenly said, "For the short while I have stayed with you two, she was nice and friendly towards me. She showed me more kindness than anyone… apart from you and Lily that is," he smiled and then suddenly laid his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her close and Miranda, surprised, didn't object. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Had she made a terrible mistake by not telling it so many years ago? She could not tell. All she knew was the fact that she now for the first time in a long while had found peace again.

After a half hour they left the cemetery and they both walked towards they place where they had apparated. When they finally were back at Miranda's home, Miranda had found her strength again.

"I hope this has helped a bit," she said, while she opened her front door.

"It certainly did," Severus said. He followed her inside, to the kitchen and grabbed a seat. While Miranda set some tea, he stared outside. She wondered what he was thinking, but didn't dare to ask it.

"Did Thomas visit the graves?" he suddenly asked.

"He walked with me to the cemetery, but I didn't allow him to follow me to the tombstones," Miranda answered, curious why he had asked that.

He seemed satisfied by her answer however and when she placed a cup of tea in front of him, she saw that the serious expression had disappeared. His eyes were warmer and she felt relieved. She had been scared that he would blame her for his death or be mad that she hadn't told him sooner.

"I'm going to the diagon alley tomorrow. Are you coming too?" she asked.

Severus shook his head.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. Clean up my room; prepare a couple of potions…"

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know and I'll buy it for you."

A silence fell, but luckily, it wasn't an uncomfortable one. When his cup was empty, Severus rose from his seat.

"I have already taken too much of your time, Miranda. I have to clean up at home and I'm sure you have things to do as well."

"I don't mind you staying any longer," Miranda objected.

Severus smiled and she felt a blush appearing upon her face.

"I know, but I'm tired. I didn't sleep this night. Too nervous, I guess," he said, while he walked towards the front door.

Miranda grinned.

"I know the feeling."

She opened the door and Severus walked outside. He turned around and gazed at her. When she saw the warmth in his black eyes, she felt something stir inside her. She looked away from him and nervously played with her hair.

He suddenly grabbed her hand tenderly and surprised, she looked up.

"I can still remember that you do that every time you're nervous, Miranda," he said, with a smirk.

She blushed and smiled.

"I can't help it."

She suddenly realised that he was much closer than ever before. Their eyes met and a sudden tension hung in the air between them. She saw his gaze shifting to her mouth and back again. He wouldn't kiss her, would he? Suddenly he bent down to her and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts," he whispered.

He let her hand go and turned around. Confused and slightly trembling she laid her hand upon her cheek. Could it be…?


	8. Chapter 8

_note from the author: Hi guys, here's the next part, as promised :) I hope you enjoy it :) Tomorrow I've got my next exam, but after then I might be able to update sooner! Enjoy this and thanks everyone for the nice reviews!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

When Miranda went to bed later that evening, her mind was filled with many thoughts. While she struggled to get to sleep, she could not help but wonder whether Severus still loved her. When she finally fell asleep, her dreams were filled with memories of her relationship with him. At the end of her dream, Thomas was there and he warned her that she had been blind to see the truth, and the she would be blind to it again.

She went to Diagon Alley that day, but her thoughts were elsewhere. When she realised she was walking in and out of shops without buying anything, she decided it would be best to go back home. But she didn't find peace there either. When it was six o'clock, she was tired of her nervousness, which had appeared during the day without reason and she had decided that it would be best to go to Hogwarts. There was her true home, she would see Severus again and she would be able to keep her mind occupied. She grabbed her bags and teleported towards the castle. When she arrived there, a sudden rain shower hit her and in minutes she was completely wet. While she cursed inarticulacy, she hurried towards the gates. Luckily someone was there to open them.

She hurried inside and then turned around to see who had saved her. When she saw it was Severus, she had to smile. He seemed to have known she would come.

"You're completely wet," he greeted her, with a smirk.

Miranda looked down and saw that her white blouse and blue skirt were clinging to her body and that her skin beneath her clothing was visible to him. With a blush, she grabbed a cloak and covered herself. She shivered and Severus seemed to notice that.

"My room is warm. You can warm yourself there and put on some dry clothes," he suggested.

Miranda nodded.

"Thanks Severus. I had no idea it would rain today."

She followed him towards the dungeons and looked at his back while he was walking in front of her. What was he thinking right now? Did he wonder why he had kissed her, like she did? Did he think about the times they had been together? Miranda had no idea and it frustrated her. She used to know him better, but now there were parts of him that were mysteries. She held her head a bit oblique while they arrived in the dungeons. They had spent times here, happy times, sad times. It suddenly struck her how much of her life was determined by what they had done here in Hogwarts.

She must have been deep in thought, because when they finally arrived at his chamber, she bumped straight into him. Surprised, he turned around. She blushed when she saw the question in his eyes.

"I...am sorry. I was …," she stuttered.

"Deep in thought," he answered for her. He showed her in and she hurried towards the fire. She only realised now how cold she felt. While she warmed herself at the fire, Severus placed her bags next to his desk.

"I had no idea you would come today, Miranda," he said.

His voice was soft but clear. Thoughts of that same voice whispering words of love crawled into her mind. She looked away from him and stared into the fire. She had to forget those things. She would never be able to trust him again. Perhaps she still loved him, but love wasn't enough. She had learned that lesson a long time ago.

Suddenly Severus stood next to her and he grabbed her cloak.

"You should put on some dry clothes, Miranda. You could get sick if you keep wearing these wet clothes," he said, obviously concerned.

She nodded.

"You're right," she agreed.

She gave him the cloak and then walked towards her bags. She could feel his eyes burn in her back, but she fought against the instinct to turn around and face him.

His black eyes looked at every inch of her body and he felt those strange feelings and thoughts crawl back into his mind. He had forgotten how much he had actually cared about her. She should have never worn those white clothes in the rain. They were revealing much more of her than he wanted to see right now. He had sworn to himself that he would never hurt her again. She had lost a child because of him! He could not bear the thought that he would ever see her eyes filled with hate again, like that afternoon at Hogwarts when she had found out how cruel he truly was. But he was changed now. Lily's death had changed everything. He saw so many things different now and he had realised that he had done many things wrong so many years ago. If he had only been stronger and had chosen the right path, then Lily could have still lived and his son could have known him.

Severus saw Miranda looking around, obviously trying to find a room where she could change her outfit.

"You can go to my bedroom," he pointed at the direction of a door close to his desk.

He saw her nodding and felt relieved when she finally left the room. He took a seat and stared at his fingers. Miranda had been a great friend the past days, but he knew that for him it wasn't enough. He had kissed her upon her cheek, but he had wished he could kiss her upon her mouth. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and then looked at the fire. Dumbledore had told him that there would come a time when Lord Voldemort would return. He knew that if the dark Lord would ever rise again, he had to become the same spy he had been so many years ago. If he and Miranda would be back together, then he would place not only himself at risk but also her. He could not do that. There was no chance that they could ever be together again, not until _he_ was finally gone.

When Miranda had changed her clothes, they went to the Great Hall to eat something. They talked about the weather and her trip to Hogsmeade, but they avoided every subject that would lead to their son, their past lived or Lily. When they left later that evening, Severus had a feeling that there was still a long way to go. Of course they were friends now, but that friendship that had been between them when they had been kids wasn't there yet. But he would do anything to get that back again.

When finally the first of September arrived, he and Miranda went to the great Hall. She talked a bit about Harry, but when she noticed that he didn't really respond to whatever she was saying, she changed the subject, instead talking of their new colleague, Professor Lockhart. Neither one of them really liked them. Miranda didn't believe anything that he had written and Severus couldn't stand him because of his obviously arrogant behaviour.

"I'm sure he won't last a year either," Severus said, while they took a seat.

They both looked at Professor Lockhart, who was talking to professor Sprout. It was obvious that professor Sprout did not enjoy his company.

"Dumbledore could have chosen you for the job," Miranda suddenly said, while she turned to face him again, "Why hasn't he done that?"

Severus didn't smile.

"I think he prefers me as a potion master," he replied, while he looked away from her blue eyes.

"Well, you are great at potions. I can still remember that you helped me in our second year…," she suddenly fell quiet and he saw a blush appearing upon her face.

"I remember that too," he muttered.

He saw the surprise in her eyes, but before she could say anything the students entered the room. He saw her looking at the Gryffindor table and followed her gaze. The person she sought however wasn't there.

"Where is Harry?" she whispered, loud enough so only he could hear her.

Dumbledore suddenly arrived and gave Severus a paper. He said something, but Miranda couldn't understand it. Suddenly Severus rose from his seat and left her, without saying anything.

Dumbledore went to his chair and took a seat, while he ignored the frown upon her face. Slightly frustrated she played with her fork and waited impatiently until Severus would return. After a half hour, he finally came back. He went straight to professor Dumbledore and told him something. Dumbledore rose from his seat, said something to professor McGonagall and then left the room together with Severus and McGonagall. She bit her lip and wondered whether she should get up as well and follow them. Before she could make up her mind however, Professor Lockhart took a seat next to her.

"You must be professor Bloom," he greeted her.

He smiled his famous smile and shook her hand.

"Professor Dumbledore told me you are specialised in dragons! During my travels I met so many fabulous creatures and dragons, obviously, were one of them!"

Miranda didn't know whether she should start laughing or not. The man had obviously no idea how dragons truly where. You didn't just meet them. You had to search for them and be extra careful. Some of them were not hostile, but a couple of species were extremely dangerous. Together with Charlie Weasley she had been able to study them and her interest in them had only grown.

"I'm sure you have read all my books," Professor Lockhart smiled again, but when she shook her head, that smile disappeared.

"Really, what a surprise! I thought you might have found my stories an inspiration for all of your travels."

"I'm sorry but…."

"Excuse me," a cold voice suddenly said. Miranda quickly turned around and was relieved to see Severus. His black eyes stared at Professor Lockhart and she could see the disgust in them.

"That is my seat," Severus said, his voice a mere whisper.

Professor Lockhart immediately rose and smiled, although with less enthusiasm than before.

"Of course, I am terrible sorry," he replied, "It was nice to meet you, Miranda. If you want I can give you a signed copy of my books! I'll bring them tomorrow."

Before she could say anything, he left them and took his seat next to Professor McGonagall. Severus stared at her and Miranda could tell that he wasn't pleased at all that Lockhart had talked to her. He took his seat and than finally looked away from her.

"Why where you gone?" she asked curious.

"Potter decided that he needed a flying start," Severus answered coldly.

She frowned.

"I don't understand…," she said, confused.

He gave her the paper and when she saw the picture of a flying car in the air, she couldn't believe her eyes. Had Harry used a magic car to get to Hogwarts? But why? He wasn't like James, was he?

"Why did he do this?" she asked, while she read through the article.

"According to him and Mr. Weasley, they couldn't go through the gate at the station," Severus replied, with an unbelievable look upon his face.

"But, how can that be?" Miranda asked, while she gave the paper back and stared at Severus.

He shrugged and looked away. Miranda could sense that he was disappointed about something, but decided it would be safer to keep quiet. When dinner was over, they both left the Great Hall together.

"He should have been at least suspended," Severus suddenly said.

Miranda didn't have to ask who she meant and she to suppress the urge to grin. She was sure he wouldn't like that at all.

"Severus, they are children. If they couldn't go to the train, they must have been scared. They probably only thought about getting to Hogwarts and forgot that there were certain rules for magic cars and other transportation," Miranda reasoned.

They stopped in front of the stairs and Severus turned to face her.

"I should have known you would decide to defend them! You used to defend Black and Potter as well," Severus snapped.

"Excuse me?" Miranda said, while she narrowed her eyes. He saw this and quickly looked away. "I never defended them when they bullied you. When they told me how stupid it was to fall in love with you, I still defended you even when I knew they were right!"

She breathed heavy and tried to regain control.

"I... I didn't mean..," Severus started.

"Why can't you stop seeing Harry as James? He isn't James, Severus," Miranda said, frustrated. She came closer to him and stared into his black eyes.

"Perhaps not, but he is arrogant and…," Severus replied.

Miranda rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Let's not talk about him, alright? Our opinions differ, but we should not let them get between us," Miranda reasoned.

Severus nodded.

"We should get to bed. It's already late," he said.

Miranda agreed and said good night. When she wanted to turn around, he suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Thanks … for defending me, back then. I never realised how much you did for me and … thank you," his sounded honest and his eyes weren't as cold as before.

Miranda wanted to say something back, but he let her go, wished her good night and walked away. When she looked at the man he had become, she had the feeling that her past was gaining up with her, no matter how hard she tried to put it away…


	9. Chapter 9

_Note from the author: Hi guys, here's the next part :) I hope you enjoy this one. Tomorrow I've got a really heavy exam, so I won't be writing soon :) Too stressed! :p I hope everyone enjoys this one! Thanks for the reviews and thanks Voltagelisa for correcting all of this! _

_Cheerio,  
>Aribeth<em>

* * *

><p>The next two months went by without anything odd. Though Miranda and Severus still talked often, there was a certain tension in their conversations. He never spoke about their time in Hogwarts and Miranda decided it would be safer if she didn't start about that as well. Professor Lockhart tried talking to her often, but with the help of Severus, she was able to escape many of the dull conversations. The man was completely arrogant and had too much self-confidence. After she had read one of his books, Miranda could only conclude that he had lied. Perhaps the events had happened, but it certainly wasn't him who had helped so many people.<p>

When she and Severus heard about his first lesson with his pixies, she had a hard time trying not too laugh in front of Professor Lockhart. Severus had only smiled, but Miranda knew he was pleased to hear that professor Lockhart was the most terrible teacher the students had ever had.

At the evening of Halloween, Miranda was still reading through some papers. Most of her students impressed her with their knowledge of dragons. There wasn't much she needed to correct. While she leaned backwards, she stared at the wall and thought of her recent conversation with Severus. As usual he had avoided anything that would lead to their past years. She knew she was slightly frustrated. She wanted to clear the air, understand what had happened to him and figure out how much their friendship was worth. While her blue eyes stared through the room, her thoughts were occupied with Severus and his goodbye kiss. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Wasn't she wiser? Hadn't the past proven how much pain love could cause? It would be better for her if she would forget that she had been loved by him. The problem was that she had never felt happier than back then. Even her time with Thomas hadn't brought her as much joy as her relationship with Severus. Hugh had been a gift from heaven and she now knew that at the moment the little child was born, she had forgiven Severus everything. How could she hate a man who was the father of such a beautiful child?

Suddenly her door opened and to her delight, Severus entered. He smiled when their eyes met and she smiled back.

"Severus. I was just finishing off some papers," she started, while she got up from her seat.

He nodded.

"I was wondering whether you were ready to go to the great Hall?" he asked, while he came closer.

"Sure. I'll just clean up this," she used her wand and the papers went straight into her bag, "And then I'm ready."

She walked towards him and both of them left her office. While they were walking towards the Great Hall, Severus told her that he had heard about Lockhart's new lessons. Apparently he now tried to show the students how he had defeated all the evils of his books.

"I have a feeling the students won't learn much this year," Miranda said, while she smiled ironically.

Severus sneered.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore keeps him. I'm sure he won't last the year," he said, while they entered the Great Hall.

Miranda didn't say anything, but took her seat. She stared through the hall and as always searched for Harry. To her surprise she didn't see him.

"Remember what happened last year?" Severus suddenly said, while he took some potatoes.

"Yes, the troll. It's hard to forget," Miranda answered, while she thought about that evening, "I hope this Halloween will be better."

Severus nodded in agreement and they continued with their meal. Professor McGonagall came to sit with them after the dessert and asked Miranda what she had done in the holiday.

"Gardening, professor," Miranda answered with a smile, "I don't think I have seen so many strange plants as this summer."

"Gardening?" professor Sprout, who had heard the conversation, turned to face her, "I hope you didn't destroy some valuable plants."

Miranda couldn't help but blush. She hadn't really though about the value of any of those plants. They were destroying her garden!

"I'm sure Miss Bloom did not such thing," Severus defended her, while his cold black eyes stared deep into hers.

Miranda knew exactly what he was thinking. That afternoon had changed things. It had changed their friendship for good. She looked away from him and tried to hide her thoughts. It didn't seem to work however. The flicker in his eyes showed her that he knew precisely how deep her thoughts went.

Together with professor McGonagall and Severus, she left the Great Hall and went on her way to her office. Severus went with her. He found it too early to go to bed. Suddenly they heard students screaming and together with him and McGonagall she hurried towards the noise. When they arrived there, Miranda saw Filch 'cat hanging, Harry and his friends standing in a pool of water and Filch completely red screaming at them.

"What happened here?" she whispered, while she shifted her gaze from the cat towards Harry.

He looked pale and nervous, but she was sure he had done nothing wrong. How could a boy of twelve years old use dark spells? Together with Dumbledore, Filch, Harry and his friends and professor McGonagall, Miranda went to Lockhart's office. The man itself entered as last.

While he was mumbling what exactly had happened, Miranda followed Dumbledore while he investigated the cat. Suddenly he rose and told them that the cat wasn't death. How the cat was petrified, was a mystery to all. Filch, of course immediately accused Harry. To Miranda's surprise Severus stepped in to his defence.

"If I might speak, Headmaster," he said from the shadows, "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time." He had a slight sneer curling his mouth as though he doubted it.

"But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances here. Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?" Severus continued.

Miranda frowned. Did he have to say it that suspicious? Luckily Harry had a good reason. Both he and his friends explained that hey had been at a deathday party.

"But why not join the feast afterward?" Snape asked, "Why go up that corridor?"

Miranda looked from Harry and Severus and had the feeling she was missing something.

"Because—because," Harry said, "… because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper?" said Snape, surprised and triumphantly, "I didn't think ghosts provided food fit for living people at their parties."

"We weren't hungry," Ron explained, but the huge rumble coming from his stomach made sure he lied.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not entirely truthful," Severus said, while he shifted his gaze towards Dumbledore, "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges, like quidditich."

"That's absurd," Miranda suddenly said. Everyone immediately turned to face her and she started blushing. "You have no evidence suggesting Harry did anything wrong."

"I agree with professor Bloom," Professor McGonagall said, "This cat wasn't hit over the head with a broomstick."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly.

Miranda smiled happily, but when she saw the furious look upon Severus face, she lost a bit of her happiness. In the mean time, Dumbledore told Filch that they could make a potion to cure Mrs. Norris. As always, Lockhart stepped in:

"I'll make it! I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep –"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily, "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

There fell an awkward silence and Miranda looked from Lockhart to Severus. Harry and his friends left the room and after a last look at the cat, the other teachers decided to go to bed as well. Together with Severus, she walked to her room.

"Strange, huh?" Miranda said, while she opened her door, "Have you ever seen something like this? I've seen many things on my travels, but a petrified cat? And who or what could have done such a thing?"

She walked to her desk and took a seat. Severus followed her and took a seat as well. His dark eyes stared into her blue ones and she had a feeling what he would say.

"Potter was there in strange circumstances…," Severus started.

"Oh, stop doing that Severus!" Miranda interjected, "A boy of twelve years old can not petrify a cat. No, whatever did this has the ability to wield the Dark Arts."

"Like a monster?" Severus mocking tone was so obvious, that Miranda felt a blush appearing for the 3rd time that day.

"No one really knows what happened the last time," Miranda defended herself; "We weren't even born yet. I know they caught someone, but look, it has happened again."

"Whatever it is," Severus said, while he leaned backwards, "I'm sure it won't be able to make any more victims. The students now will be terrified."

"As they should be," Miranda looked away from him, "As long as we do not know who has done this, they should not be left alone."

Severus nodded and there fell a silence. After a while, he got up. Miranda, who had been caught in her own thoughts, startled, and said:

"You don't need to go yet."

Severus just smiled softly.

"It's late and I'm tired. After all of these events," Severus paused and Miranda knew he was thinking about Harry and Lockhart, "I need a good night of sleep."

Miranda nodded.

"You're absolutely right, of course."

She walked with him to the door and opened it. He walked outside, but then froze.

"You're not ... scared, are you?" he asked.

Miranda grinned.

"Not yet," she smiled warmly at him and then concluded: "And as long as you're close by, I always have someone who would protect me."

He looked away and she saw a weak blush appearing. Then he turned back to face her and he looked as pale as before.

"Of course, Miranda. Goodnight," he said his voice a mere whisper.

"Goodnight, Severus," Miranda said. She looked at him while he walked away and sighed. What had she hoped he would do?

In November a student got attacked and was petrified as well. Again nobody knew who had done it. What scared Miranda the most was the fact that no one had any idea who or what could have done it. Something was walking through the school, attacking students without anyone noticing it!

The duelling lesson in December didn't help either. Miranda was present during the lesson and was taken a back when she heard Harry speaking to the snake. He was a Parseltongue. Of course that didn't mean he was responsible for the attacks, but fear created illogical thinking and for some reason everyone started to avoid Harry. When Miranda spoke about this with Severus, he only shrugged and changed subjects easily. The next day the boy Harry had saved, got attacked as well. Miranda could just feel the tension and fear growing and noticed that Severus stayed longer with her. When she told him this, he just smiled and told her that he would never forgive himself if he would let anyone harm her. Before she could thank him for this, he had already walked away.

Until April there where no more attacks and people started believing that it was over. Who ever had attacked the students and the cat, was tired of it and had decided to put an end to it. Neither Severus nor Miranda believed this.

"It's just waiting until he finds another victim," Miranda said to Severus when they crossed each other in the hall.

"I agree," Severus said, while he followed a group of students with his eyes, "Dumbledore doesn't think the attacker stopped either."

"He's worried sick," Miranda added, "I'm glad he's here though. If there is anyone who can figure this out and protect the students it is Dumbledore."

But although Dumbledore tried his best, even he did not found out who was responsible. Days went by and the last quidditch match of the season came up. That Saturday morning, Miranda had to go to the library to look up some dates for her next lesson. She met Hermione there, but left when she heard the quidditch match was about to start. She hurried towards the stairs to go to her office, but suddenly bumped straight into Severus.

"Severus, I'm sorry!" she said, while she tried to grab her papers, which were flying through the air.

He grabbed her hands and suddenly pulled her towards him. Before she even knew what happened, he hugged her and she could feel him tremble.

"Severus?" she asked, completely taken a back.

"You were in the library," he stated, his voice trembled as if he tried to restrain his emotions.

"Yes, I was looking up some things. I told you I …," she started, but before she could finish her sentence he interjected:

"Two students where just attacked in the library."

"What?" Miranda pushed Severus' arms away and stared into his eyes, which weren't as cold as usual. If she wasn't mistaken there was much fear in them.

"But I just left… I didn't see anyone Severus! I swear. And I didn't do anything!"

"Of course," his voice got his normal strength back and he smiled, although weakly, "You have no idea how lucky you are. You could have been hurt as well."

She suddenly noticed that they were standing very close to each other. With a blush, she took a step back.

"You were worried about me…," she said, while she smiled.

"Like I said, I would never forgive myself if anything would harm you. I harmed you too much already."

Before she could say anything he grabbed her arm and walked with her too the Great Hall. They didn't spoke about the incident again that day, but the feeling of his arms around her, did not leave her thoughts for many days…


	10. Chapter 10

_Note from the author: Here's chapter 10! I'm studying for my last exam (monday!) and after that I'll try to write a bit faster, though I can't make any promises. I still have a paper to defend next friday, so it could be that I don't have time to write chapter 11 next week! Enjoy this! Thanks everyone for the nice reviews. _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>When Miranda and Severus entered the Great Hall the next day, they both noticed Dumbledore's empty seat. Since both of them had already heard about the arrest of Hagrid and the suspension of Dumbledore, they both were not surprised, but Miranda couldn't help but feel her fear growing. If the greatest wizard of all times could not stop the attacks, then who could?<p>

Severus stayed very close with her that day and only when she swore that she was going to bed, he left her alone. She had mixed feelings about everything that had happened between them. A part of her still loved him, she had always known that. She had fallen hard for him and such feelings were not meant to die. But the other part told her how much pain he had caused the last time and reminded her of the promises she had made during her many travels. She would never let him play with her like he had done when they were younger.

While she lay in her bed, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking of all of this. She was certain that the fact when he had hugged her last time, made him lose some sleep as well. She had noticed him looking at her, with a strange expression upon his face, as if he wondered why he had done such a thing. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. When she finally was deep asleep, her thoughts about Severus crawled into her dreams. When she woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember a single dream.

Miranda would always remember the afternoon when professor McGonagall had told them Ginny was attacked and was dragged into the chamber of secrets. She had felt as if her heart had stopped beating for a time. Severus had looked at her, paler than ever before. This was bad. If students could be killed in Hogwarts…, Miranda and the other professors couldn't do anything else but agree with Professor McGonagall that the school had to be closed. While she hurried back to her office, she saw her hands trembling. Had she lost her home again? She opened the door to her office and slammed it behind her. She hurried towards her bedroom and took a seat on top of the bed. With one hand she played with a curl of her hair, while she tried to gather her thoughts. Her experience in the field would be enough to find another job, but did she want that? No, she didn't. She wanted to stay at Hogwarts where she had been happier than anywhere else. And most of all, though she was scared to admit it, she didn't want to say goodbye to Severus. It was a ridiculous thought. After all they had been through in the past two years; he would never leave her alone. They would still be able to meet each other and he would probably visit her, but it wasn't the same. At Hogwarts they saw each other every day. If she had to go back home, then she would be alone again. She wasn't sure whether she could handle that.

She closed her eyes and made a fist of her hand. Was bad luck following her? She had tried to make a home again and had made peace with her past and right at the moment that everything was being taken away from her.

Suddenly someone knocked upon the door.

"Yes?" she said, while she opened her eyes.

The door opened and she could hear footsteps coming her way. When she looked up, she saw Severus standing in the doorway.

"I thought you might need some support," he said, his voice a mere whisper.

Miranda swallowed and tried to smile.

"Yes, I could need that," she answered.

Severus smiled and walked towards her. He stopped right in front of her and grabbed her hand tenderly.

"You look like you've lost everything," he said, "But you shouldn't think like that. We're friends now, you're not alone anymore."

Miranda smiled, but had to look away from his eyes. She was still alone, no matter what he said. Yes, they were friends, but friends weren't there always. Lily and her had been friends but she still had not prevented her friend's death.

Severus let her hand go and took a seat next to her. He was sitting very close to her and she felt slightly nervous. _"Get a hold of yourself," _she said to herself, _"He's a friend, nothing more."_

"Would you like me to stay with you?" he asked his voice tender.

She nodded, because she didn't trust her voice.

"Then I'll stay," he whispered.

They were laughing together when suddenly some entered her office. It was none other than professor McGonagall and Miranda immediately stopped laughing.

'Professor!" she said, taken by surprise, "Is everything alright? Has there been another attack?"

"No, on the contrary," the professor started, with a smile, "The attacker has been caught and Ginny Weasley has been saved."

Severus rose from his seat and looked pale.

"Are you saying Professor Lockhart…?" he started.

"No, no," McGonagall interjected immediately, "That idiot didn't do a thing. No, it was Potter. Harry Potter was able to find the chamber of secrets and he has saved Ginny."

Miranda went pale, while upon Severus' face an unbelievable look appeared.

"Harry?" Miranda repeated, weakly.

Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded.

"So… the school will not close?" Miranda asked, while her hope rose.

"No, probably not, miss Bloom," Minerva answered.

"Oh Severus!" Miranda let out a cry, ran towards him and hugged him.

Severus started blushing and professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows, but Miranda didn't mind. She felt like the luckiest person in the entire world! She could stay at Hogwarts and her home remained. Perhaps bad luck did not follow her…

* * *

><p>The last day of the school year was a cheerful one. The petrified people were cured, the monster was killed and Ginny Weasley was well. While Miranda was eating her last supper at Hogwarts that school year, she looked through the Great Hall in search of Harry. He hadn't been too badly injured and the terrifying things he had experienced did not seem to leave many scars.<p>

"You seem extremely happy," Severus said, while he looked at her.

She smiled at him and took a piece of pie.

"Of course I am. Everything is alright. I can stay here!" Miranda answered cheerful.

Severus nodded in agreement, but did not say anything for the rest of the meal. He had been taken a back when she had hugged him so spontaneously and she could still see that he was trying to figure out what it meant. But it had meant nothing special to her! She had been thrilled and hugging him had been a way of showing this to him. Of course, it had felt great to feel his arms around her, but he was a friend. Nothing more.

They said goodbye that evening, but both felt as if there was something unsaid between them. Miranda made him promise her that he would pay her a visit. Not that that was necessary. The look in his eyes told her enough. This school year had only brought them closer and when she left the gates of Hogwarts behind her, Miranda could not help but wonder when she would see Severus again. With a smile, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Severus saw her leaving and followed every move she made. He had no idea what was going on in his own mind, but he felt completely confused. He had hugged her and then she had hugged him. What the hell was going on with him? Had he not made a promise that he would not put her in danger? If anyone would ever found out that they were growing so close to each other, then his and her life could be at the line.<p>

With a sigh, he turned around and went back to his office in the dungeons. When he entered there, he looked at the fire and smiled. The first day of the school year she had arrived soaking wet and he could not forget the image of her standing there in clothes that were not hiding anything any more.

He took a seat in a chair nearby the fire and placed his fingers against each other. He had to find a way to push his feelings aside and think rational. He had done that perfectly when he had been a spy for Dumbledore and when he had to lie while he was staring right into the Dark Lord's eyes. But now, he just couldn't. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. It was getting late and he should be leaving to his home soon. Since he knew he wouldn't be able to solve his problems this evening, he stood up and grabbed his things. With one last look at the fire, he turned around and left his office.

The next days Severus tried to think of things to do. The house needed to be cleaned and he was occupied with that for a couple of days, but when the last hours of the day passed, Miranda always appeared in his thoughts. He had to find a way to solve this mess. He had to find a way in which he wouldn't be nervous anymore when he looked at her.

When every room of the house was more clean than it had ever been, he had no reasons anymore to not pay her a visit. He wanted to see her again although his mind told her that it was a bad idea. It would not solve his problems, it would only enlarge them. But he couldn't resist the urge and left a week after the end of the school year.

When he arrived at her home in the afternoon of an extremely hot summer day, he could not help but wonder how much things could change in a short period of time. She had hated him when they had met again, but now they were friends. He visited her in the holidays and when they were at school, there didn't pass a day without them meeting each other. He had been overly protective this year, but he told himself that he had done such a thing to make up for all the bad things he had done to her so many years ago. But that debt was paid now, so why was he still walking towards her home? Why did he desire to see her? Severus did not know the answers to those questions and after taking a deep breath, he rang the door.

She didn't open immediately and Severus felt the anxiety growing inside him. Immediately he told himself that it was stupid. Miranda could be busy in the kitchen or in the garden. That she didn't open the door immediately did not mean that she was hurt. He tried to listen whether he heard footsteps, but froze when he heard the voice of another man. She wasn't alone.

"My dear Miranda, why would I not pay you a visit?" he heard the man say, "You meant the world to me, in fact you still do, and I could not bare the thought of never seeing you again."

"Thomas," Severus went pale when he heard Miranda's saying that horrible name and he made a fist of his hand, "Stop teasing me! Why don't you tell me the truth? When I left you, you hated me. I could tell that."

"Hate and love lie close to each other, Miranda," Thomas answered his voice deep and strong. Severus felt the urge to jinx the man, but decided it would be better to remain calm, "Have you not told me that yourself? You hated Severus Snape, but you loved him as well," he challenged.

"I don't hate him," Miranda's voice trembled and Severus started to feel nervous. What if she said that she loved him? "Not anymore. Or maybe… maybe I never truly hated him."

Apparently Thomas wanted to interject all of this, but Miranda was faster.

"No Thomas, I don't want to hear it. He broke my heart yes, and he made me feel miserable. But did I ever wish him death? No. And is that not what you want when you hate someone?"

Thomas sighed and Severus could hear footsteps.

"Should you not open the door? Someone just rang," Thomas said.

This time Severus heard footsteps coming towards the door and he tried to look as normal as possible. When the door opened, his black eyes met Miranda's blue eyes. When he saw a smile appear upon her face, he smiled as well. She was obvious glad to see him.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to Miranda. It was a strong, confident man with blond hair and green eyes and Severus immediately hated him. Thomas laid his arm around Miranda's shoulder, smiled coldly and said:

"You must be Severus Snape. I always wondered how you looked like."

He paused for a moment and Severus saw his eyes moving over him. He remained calm and tried to think of something else than pushing Miranda away from Thomas.

"Now I can see that Hugh had his mother's looks," Thomas concluded.

Miranda went pale, while Severus turned red.

"Excuse me?" he whispered, coldly.

"Yes, Hugh was a beautiful charming child, Severus. He adored us all. It's a shame he was killed. I would have loved to see him grow up," Thomas told him spitefully.

Every word hit Severus like a knife and he did no know what to say. Miranda, however, did. Furious, she turned around and pushed Thomas' arm away.

"Would you stop it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Miranda," Thomas apologized, but Severus could tell it was not meant, "But had you not warned your friend that I was coming this holiday? I'm here since yesterday. I've stayed for the night you see."

The way he said that last sentence, made Severus 'blood boil.

"I see," he started.

"No, Severus, it's not…," Miranda interjected, but Severus just continued.

"I know when I'm not welcome. I'll see you another time, Miranda. Goodbye."

Severus turned around and walked fast away. Miranda threw one last furious look at Thomas and than ran straight towards Severus.

"Severus, wait, it's not what you think!" she yelled.

He turned around and looked at her coldly.

"No?" he asked, sarcastic.

"No! He came yesterday out of nowhere. I thought I would never see him again…," Miranda tried to explain.

"But you let him stay," Severus interjected, "He was welcome and you enjoyed his company."

"No… I don't know. He is a friend, Severus," Miranda moistened her lips and looked at him.

"I thought I was your friend," Severus whispered.

"You are, but I … I can have more than one friend!" she defended herself.

"I thought our friendship was special, unique. I thought I meant something to you like you meant something to me," Severus said, slightly desperate.

"You… are ... I mean, you mean something to me too," Miranda said, blushing.

"Then what is he doing there?" Severus asked, while he pointed in the direction of the house.

"You can't expect me to throw him out. He has protected me and he and me share a past. I can not forget that," Miranda reasoned.

"I see," Severus looked away from her and gazed at the street, "Well, I suppose you have a lot to tell each other. I'm sure you'll love to tell him how we both went to see the grave of our son."

"No, Severus, please…"

"Of course he'll tell you it's more his son, because he was there when he was born and then he'll tell you how much of a fool I am. After a while you'll start believing him again and before you know it, he's in your bed!"

The last word came out as a yell and Severus felt the anger boil inside him.

"What?" Miranda asked, completely taken a back, "How can you think such a thing of me? I would never…. sleep with him! That fact that you think such a thing of me… it disgusts me. I thought you knew me better, I thought I knew you better!"

"Well, you trusted him well enough to trust our son with him! But me, the real father of Hugh, I was kept in the dark!"

"That's your fault! You killed my uncle, you destroyed my world and then you thought I would tell you that I was carrying your child? I thought you had changed, Severus, but clearly I was wrong."

Miranda turned around and ran away from him. Heavily breathing Severus saw her walking towards Thomas. The man was smiling triumphantly and Severus couldn't help but think that this was what Thomas had always wanted. Now, there was no one in the way of making Miranda his again… Severus shook his head and looked away. Had he lost her forever?


	11. Chapter 11

_Note from the author: Hi everyone, here's the next part! Tomorrow I have my last exam (yeah!) and I hope I can write a lot more in the coming days! Enjoy this, thanks for all the reviews and I hope to hear from all of you again! _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>When Miranda entered her house, she felt completely confused. Thomas had arrived last evening, claiming that he still loved her and that he could not live without her. Though she did not feel the same, she let him stay. Now she realized what a fool she had been. Letting him stay here, made him think he had still a chance, while he clearly had not. And Severus… he had jumped to conclusions so easily and it was the first time in months that his eyes had showed his true emotions. He was jealous. She was sure of it. But was she flattered by if or did it make her feel uncomfortable? She had no idea and quite frankly, at this moment she didn't really care. The fact that he thought that she would make love to someone she didn't even love, made her anger boil. He could have done such a thing. After all, had he not been the one who had used her to get to the person he loved?<p>

Thomas disrupted her thoughts by asking what Severus had said.

"You know what, Thomas? It's none of your business! Severus and I are friends and I don't care what you think about that. The next time you treat any of my friends like that, you can leave my house immediately," Miranda snapped.

Thomas frowned and his green eyes became cold.

"I see. Friends," he repeated, with a disgusted tone, "I'll never understand you, Miranda. After all he's done too you. Is it because you feel guilty about not telling him that he was the father?"

Miranda blushed and looked away from him.

"No, it's not just that, though it started that way. But now… Now our friendship has grown and I'm sure that he stays with me because he likes me and not because he wants to know who Hugh was," Miranda mumbled, as if she was deep in thought with herself.

Thomas, who did not like the way this conversation was evolving, grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. With his green eyes he stared into his blue ones, but the love that had been in them once, was gone now.

"You can think whatever you want, Miranda, but the fact remains that he once was a death eater. He left you, he killed you uncle and his own friends killed your mother and your child. Any other person would have hated Snape for the rest of his life, but you…," Thomas shook his head in disbelief and pulled her even closer, "If you want him to remember the love you shared in the past, then forget about it. That man is cold as ice; I saw it in his eyes. "

Furious, Miranda pulled herself away from him and with a blush upon her face, she spat:

"You're a fool, Thomas and you've always been one!"

"Excuse me?" Thomas said, almost screaming, "Who was there for you when you lost your home? Who was there for you when you gave birth to his child? Who was there for you when your mother and that child got killed?"

Miranda inhaled deeply and looked away from him. She knew that his words contained the truth, but she was also certain that Severus was her friend because of who she was, not because of the past.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Gods, she was old enough now to solve this mess alone. She gathered her courage and opened her eyes. She gazed at Thomas and then said:

"Look, I'll be forever grateful for what you did for me and my family and I'll always look back happy at our time together, but that time is gone, Thomas. I … I don't love you. I never gave you the love you deserve and I'll never be able too."

"It's funny how you can let our love go, but still be able to cling at whatever you had with Snape," Thomas said sarcastic, "And another thing, Miranda. I love you. And I was happy during the short time we were together. Perhaps you did not love me as much as I loved you, but I didn't care and I still don't. You being with me, that is all I want."

Miranda looked away from the intense look in his eyes and swallowed. She had known this, he had told her exactly the same so many years ago. She had to give him the same answer, but this time much more clearly.

"Well, I won't settle with that," she answered harsh, "I want to be happy and completely in love. You never swept me of my feet like he did, Thomas. I'll care for you forever, because you were part of an important part of my life, but I don't want to be with you."

The words his him like a blow and Thomas went pale. Miranda felt ashamed, but she had to do this otherwise her friendship with Severus could be lost forever. Thomas part in her life was over. Severus part… It still had a continuation.

"If that's truly how you feel, then tell me why you let me stay over," he whispered.

"You know why," Miranda sighed, "I felt guilty for leaving you years ago. You helped me so much and I'll never be able to repay you. Letting you stay over and giving you the chance to tell me what you have to say, was a way of repaying you, though it is not enough."

Thomas nodded slowly.

"I'll grab my things and leave," he whispered.

Then he turned around and left her alone. She closed her eyes and felt the tears burn behind her eyelids. She had to do this. Because her friendship with Severus meant more than her relationship with Thomas ever had.

Weeks went by and Severus did not pay her a visit again. She became worried but decided that she had to be patient. Severus needed to gather his thoughts like she had done. A couple things were now much clearer to her. One of them was her growing feelings for Severus. She could not deny them anymore. She had dreamed about him kissing her and it had shocked her. This was not what she wanted! Sure, friendship was good and it made her happy, but being together with him again… She would not be able to trust him. And every time she would look in his eyes, she would wonder if he loved her or whether he was thinking of Lily.

When the final day of the holiday began, Miranda decided to go to Hogwarts. Arriving there, she was surprised to see that Severus wasn't there yet. While she was cleaning up her room, someone knocked.

"Yes?" she asked, curious.

The door opened and professor Dumbledore entered.

"Good afternoon, Miranda," he started.

She smiled and closed her trunk.

"I'm still cleaning things up, professor. Sorry for the mess," she apologized.

Dumbledore shook his head and then looked at her desk.

"Why don't we take a seat?" he suggested.

Miranda's curiosity only grew and she quickly took a seat. Dumbledore followed her and took a seat on the opposite of the desk.

"Well, I have found a new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore started, while he placed the tops of his fingers towards each other.

"Really? That's excellent news! I heard you had some trouble finding someone," Miranda said, while she moved her wand. Suddenly two glasses of wine appeared.

With a smile, Dumbledore grabbed a glass and took a swig of his drink.

"It's Remus Lupin," Dumbledore said, while he placed his glass on top of her desk.

Miranda stared at him and then shook her head in disbelief.

"Remus? But… No offence, professor, but he's a werewolf…," Miranda muttered.

Dumbledore nodded softly and then gazed at her. His blue eyes sparkled and she suddenly realized that he knew that she had known about Lupin 's … condition.

"Not that it's a problem, professor," Miranda quickly added, "I don't have a problem with it at all. But most parents don't think that way."

"The ministry has agreed with me to keep it quiet, as long as no student gets hurt," professor Dumbledore said, while he looked away from her, "But that is not the reason why I want to talk to you."

He paused for a moment and Miranda waited impatiently. Was the reason for his sudden visit Severus? Had he heard about their argument? Had Severus said anything?

"You and Remus were friends in the past," Dumbledore stated. Miranda nodded in agreement, but kept quiet, "You must known then that Severus was saved in his fifth year by James Potter."

Miranda nodded again. Lily had told her this, but she had never been curious about what had happened. Severus had never spoken about it and she had never asked anything.

"Did Severus tell you what happened that night?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, while his eyes met hers again.

"No, professor. I… I wasn't interested in it and he never started about it either," Miranda answered truthfully.

Dumbledore nodded and mumbled:

"Of course, he kept his promise, like he always does."

"Excuse me, professor?" Miranda asked confused.

Dumbledore just smiled and stood up. Immediately Miranda rose from her seat as well.

"I hope you'll welcome Remus here, Miranda. He was looking for a home, like you were and he was very happy to hear he could return to Hogwarts," the professor continued.

"No problem, professor. I still consider him as a friend of mine and I'm glad that I'll be able to talk to him again," Miranda said with a smile.

Dumbledore just nodded and then wished her good luck with the cleaning of her room. When he had left her, Miranda sat down again and stared outside. Something had happened that night. Something between Remus and Severus and she wouldn't be Miranda Bloom if she wouldn't be able to find that out.

When Remus arrived the next day with the train, Miranda hurried towards the Great Hall to meet him. When she saw him take a seat next to Severus' seat, she smiled and went towards him.

"Remus, I hope you had a pleasant trip?" she started, while she put out her hand.

Remus turned around and she saw a surprised look appear upon his face. Then a smile appeared as well and he shook her hand immediately.

"Miranda?" he said, the surprise clear in his voice, "I never expected to see you here!"

She grinned.

"I never expected you here either," she replied, "But I'm glad you are here. It's been long since we've seen each other, Remus."

She took a seat and was suddenly glad that Severus wasn't there yet. Otherwise he would sit between the two of them and as such they wouldn't be able to talk to each other.

"So, how have the past years been?" Miranda asked, curious.

Remus smile disappeared and Miranda felt worried. The fact that he was a werewolf, made his life very hard. The two only friends he had ever had, were now killed or were arrested for murder. But that last one wasn't true anymore, since Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban recently.

"Not easy, as you might expect. But I was relieved to hear that Dumbledore didn't mind about my… condition," Remus replied.

"I see you have arrived here safely, Lupin," someone behind Miranda said, his voice as cold as ice.

Miranda turned around rapidly and saw Severus standing behind her. He looked briefly at her and then his gaze shifted back towards Lupin. The look in his eyes was a cold one and there was no sign of the emotions he had showed her so many weeks ago. Miranda shivered. How could someone become that cold?

"Yes, Severus," Remus answered softly, "I had heard you had a position here. So things are back alright between the two of you?"

The curiosity in his voice made Miranda blush and she didn't know what to say. Severus, however, did.

"Since there never was something going on between us, I doubt things can be back alright," he answered.

Miranda turned pale. But when she saw Severus looking at her, she made her eyes as cold as his and stared right back at him. It seemed to surprise him a little bit, but he as well, was able to hide it from everyone else.

Remus stared from her to Severus and back. Then he shrugged and shifted his gaze back at the students. With a sigh, Miranda grabbed her glass of wine and drank a bit. Had she been wrong about him changing or was he just acting this way because he was hurt? She could not tell it and that fact alone made her sure that the time had not come yet. Perhaps it would never come. Perhaps Severus and she would remain friends, just friends, for the rest of her life…


	12. Chapter 12

_Note from the author: So here's the new part. I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for all the reviews. I also want to thank everyone who reads this story and waits (im)patiently till I put a new part up! Cheerio!_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>Days went by and Miranda had the feeling that the progress from the past two years, had been for nothing. She felt like she was back in her first year and only because Remus was there now, she didn't let her head down. One week later, Remus asked her whether she wanted to help him with a lesson. When she heard it was his first lesson with Harry Potter, she agreed happily. He told her that she could stay in the teachers' room, which she found a bit odd, but she did what he wanted and took a seat there. The lesson would start in a half hour, so she grabbed one of her favorite books and started reading. Suddenly the door opened and Severus entered. Miranda looked up and saw that he had stopped moving. His black eyes stared at her and although his eyes were as cold as always, she knew he was thinking what he should do. Should he stay, or should he leave? Apparently he decided to do the first, because he closed the door and took a seat on the opposite of the table. Miranda gazed back at her book and tried to concentrate on the story. But for some reason, her eyes wandered back from the pages of her book to Severus. He was doing nothing and she could feel that his gaze was shifting from her to the fire.<p>

Just when she decided to say something, someone opened the door. Miranda closed her book immediately when she saw Remus entering and she smiled warmly at the students who were following him. When the last student had entered and Remus went to close the door, Severus suddenly rose from his seat.

"Leave it open, Remus," he said, while he walked to the door, "I would rather not witness this."

When he stood in the doorway, he turned around and said:

"Perhaps you're not yet warned, Lupin, but there's a certain Neville Longbottom in this class. I advise you not to allow him to do anything difficult, unless miss Granger constantly hisses instructions in his ear."

Neville turned red and Miranda immediately rose from her seat. She opened her mouth to say something, but got a look from Remus. He slowly shook his head and furious, she bite her lip.

"I had hoped that Neville would assist me during the first stage of this class and I'm certain that he will do that satisfactory," Remus replied.

Severus gave him one last look, then turned around and left.

"Excuse me, Remus, but I have something to do first. I'll be back in no time," Miranda said.

Before Remus could answer anything, she left as well. She hurried through the corridor and went in the direction of the dungeons. Severus could only go at his office, since he had no lessons today.

She knocked at his door, but didn't receive any reply. She hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door. Severus looked up from his desk and Miranda saw how his black eyes went cold.

"It's inappropriate to enter somebody's room without permission," he said, his voice as cold as ice.

"And what you just did, wasn't?" Miranda reflected, "Don't you think that kid …"

"I am not interested in whatever you have to say, professor Bloom," he interrupted.

Miranda went pale and clenched her fists.

"Is that so?" she whispered, "Well, you just made your worst mistake, _professor_."

"I made a mistake?" Severus repeated, while he moved away from his desk.

"Yes, you made a mistake," Miranda moistened her lips and walked towards him, "And during the holiday you made another mistake. Nothing happened between me and Thomas, Severus. I'm not sure why you thought such a thing, but that's not my concern. What I really want to know is why it has upset you this much."

"Upset me? I doubt it has," Severus replied, "I see things much clearer now. You have your life and I have mine. We tried to be friends; it didn't work. Why don't you go back to Lupin? Perhaps you two can think about what your best friend did!"

"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked, confused.

"Black! Or did you forget your ex-boyfriend?" Severus said, sarcastic.

Miranda blushed, but then shook her head.

"He has betrayed Lily and James. If you think that I still see him as a friend, then you're mistaken," she snapped.

Severus shrugged and his gaze moved away from her.

"I don't want to talk about this. I want you to leave, Miranda," he ordered. He turned around and walked back to his desk.

Miranda looked down and closed her eyes. How could he be this stubborn? With a sigh, she turned around as well and left his office. While she walked back to the teachers' room, she gathered her thoughts. So Severus was concerned about Sirius walking freely… He had always hated Black and the fact that Sirius was responsible for Lily's death, had only made his hate grow. But why could he think that she still cared about Sirius? Lily was her best friend as well; she hated Sirius for what he did, just as much as he did. Yes, she doubted still; although there was enough proof to convince her that Sirius had betrayed all of them. But she had known Sirius and he had been James' best friend. The two of them had always been together. It was odd that Sirius had went to Voldemort, while he had hated his family and his brother, who had chosen to follow Voldemort as well. It was all very confusing and Miranda had the feeling that there was something she didn't know. When she opened the door, she froze immediately. Not far from her stood Severus, although it wasn't really him, since he was wearing the clothes of an old lady. Students were laughing and suddenly Severus turned into something else.

"_A boggard," Miranda though relieved._

Remus had seen the look upon her face and he smiled. She smiled back at him and took a seat so she could see the whole class trying to learn the spell "ridiculus". When she saw Harry, who was obviously still trying to figure out in what the boggard would change into, she sudden realized that he could choose Voldemort. Though she had lost her fear for him when she had lost her mother and her child, she knew that the entire class would be upset when the greatest evil wizard of all times would suddenly appear. Apparently Remus realized this as well, because when it was Harry's turn, he suddenly jumped before Harry and destroyed the boggard.

Miranda saw a frown appearing upon Harry's face and knew what he was thinking. She hoped Lupin would explain to Harry why he wouldn't let him face the boggard. With a sigh, she rose from her seat and walked towards Remus. He was cleaning up his papers and looked up when he heard her approaching.

"Good class," she said.

Remus just smiled and kept cleaning up.

"I'm sorry I had to leave," she continued, while she looked at the door. The last student smiled at her and then closed it.

"You didn't have to leave, Miranda," Remus answered, "You just did, because you haven't changed… much."

A frown crossed her face and she narrowed her eyes.

"I've changed more than you might believe, Remus. I learned my lesson many years ago. But Severus and I… let's just say that our friendship was growing again and because of a stupid incident this summer he's mad at me. He only acts this way because of that."

"I don' t think so," Remus grabbed his bag and walked with her towards the corridor, "He and I were never truly friends and the fact that I was befriended with Sirius Black, doesn't make that any better. I heard he had doubts about me becoming a teacher here, because he believes I would help Sirius."

"What?" Miranda froze and turned to face Remus, "That's absurd!"

"Of course it is," Remus said, while he continued, "But not for Severus. Let's face it, Miranda. He only knows that I was a friend of Sirius. Sirius betrayed James and I could do the same."

"But you would never!" Miranda rejected.

"Yes, but you thought that of Sirius too, didn't you," Remus asked, while his eyes met hers.

Miranda blushed and looked away.

"Yes, indeed. I never thought he would choose for Voldemort," she muttered.

"That goes for many of us," Remus opened the door of his office and turned around to face her again.

"If you truly want to become friends with Severus again, Miranda, then try to understand him," Remus reasoned, "That prank Sirius pulled… Let's just say it didn't really improve our friendship. Don't be mad at him because of this; be mad at him because of what he did to you. And if you've forgiven him, then talk to him and settle things. That's all I can say to help you."

Miranda smiled warmly and nodded.

"I'll heed your advice, Remus. Thanks."

"Any time."

Miranda turned around and heard Remus close the door. While she walked through the corridors, she wondered what could have happened during that prank. Severus had never really told her, but now she had to know. With her thoughts else were, she opened the door of her room and walked inside. So, she had to understand Severus. Well, that would be no problem at all. She had understood him once and she would again…

* * *

><p>Her mission was harder than expected; Severus ignored her for the rest of the week. It was hard trying to start a conversation when the other person didn't respond or started conversations with someone else. She had never realized how stubborn he could be and although she knew he was still upset about Thomas staying over during the holiday, she had no idea why he remained so angry for so long.<p>

October passed by without any change in Severus' behavior. Miranda had tried everything and despair was growing inside her. The last day of October was the day of first visit to Hogsmeade. Miranda didn't go and decided to pay Lupin a visit. He had looked rather pale today and she was certain that the time for his change was coming closer.

After he had answered her knock at the door, she opened the door and entered his office. She was surprised to see Harry there and smiled warmly at him.

"Hello, Harry," she started, while she walked towards them, "Why aren't you going to Hogsmeade with your friends?"

"My aunt and uncle didn't sign the paper, professor," he answered, with a hint of frustration.

"Petunia, huh? I know her. It doesn't really surprise me," Miranda said, while she took a seat.

Harry looked at her, with a surprised look upon his face.

"You knew my aunt?" he asked.

Miranda nodded and smiled when she saw the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yes, I was a friend of your mother, Lily. We were friends since our first day at Hogwarts. At the train station I met your aunt, I cannot say it was a pleasant meeting," Miranda explained.

Remus and she grinned and a smirk appeared upon Harry's face.

"Well, you probably have heard it a thousand times, but you truly have Lily's eyes," Miranda continued, while she gazed at Harry, "I still remember how she could look at me when I did something stupid or insane."

She looked away from Harry and stared at the cup of tea that Remus had just made for her.

"So you two knew each other then?" Harry asked, while he moved his seat closer to hers.

Miranda and Remus smiled and looked at each other.

"Yes, we were friends," Remus answered, after which he took a swig of his drink, "But it has been long since we've seen each other."

Miranda nodded in agreement and drank a bit as well. There fell a silence and Miranda could tell that Harry wanted to ask her a thousand questions, but that he was too afraid to ask.

"Harry was wondering why I didn't let him face the boggard, Miranda," Remus continued suddenly, "He thought that I didn't believe he was up to it."

Miranda smiled when she saw a blush appearing upon Harry's face.

"Oh Harry, that is not the true reason," Miranda said, while she gazed back at Harry.

He nodded.

"I know now. About these Dementors…,"

But Harry got interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Lupin said.

The door opened and Severus entered. Miranda grabbed her seat a bit harder and gazed away from him. By doing so, she met Harry's eyes and she could tell that he wondered why Severus was here.

She looked back at Severus and saw him holding a cup. _"A potion_," she thought immediately.

Severus had frozen when he had seen both Harry and Miranda and his black eyes stared from her to Harry and back. She could give a penny for his thoughts, because his face was as expressionless as ever.

"Ah Severus," Lupin said, smiling, "Thank you. Could you place it on my desk?"

Severus moved towards them and placed the cup down. He looked from Harry to Lupin and back, completely ignoring Miranda's presence. She felt a furious blush appearing upon her face, but tried to calm her thoughts. Making a scene in front of Harry wouldn't help at all.

Because she was so focused at her emotions, she missed the conversation between Lupin and Severus and before she knew it, Severus had left the office.

She rose from his seat, ignoring the surprised look upon Harry's face and walked towards the door. She turned around and said, while her mind was elsewhere.

"Thanks for the chat, Remus. And if you ever want to know more about your mother, Harry, don't be afraid to ask."

Remus smiled and Harry nodded. With a smile she turned around and left the office as well. With a firm step, she walked towards her classroom. Severus had made a potion for Lupin to make his condition easier to bear, so why could he put his feelings aside to help Lupin but not for her? With a sigh, she opened the door of the classroom and walked inside. It was time for drastic measures…


	13. Chapter 13

_Note from the author: This was a long chapter and it took me some time to write it :) But here it is and I hope everyone ejoys it! Thanks for the reviews!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>The drastic measures had to wait. That night Sirius Black attacked the Fat Lady. Everyone had to sleep in the Great Hall and Miranda searched together with the other teacher the castle. However, Sirius was nowhere to be found. When she entered the Great Hall, where all of the students were pretending to be a sleep, she saw Severus and Dumbledore talking to each other. Suddenly Dumbledore walked away and Miranda saw Severus looking at him with obvious anger upon his face. She walked towards him and asked whether there was any news. He shook his head and left her alone. She saw Harry lying not far from her and sighed. Did Sirius really want to kill James 'son? It seemed so… odd. With a sigh, she walked in the opposite direction of Severus and held guard for the rest of the night.<p>

Sirius Black wasn't her only concern, Remus needed her as well. In a couple of days it was full moon and every day Lupin felt worse. Miranda knew for sure he wasn't able to teach and she asked Dumbledore if she could teach in his place for a couple of days. To her surprise, Dumbledore had already found someone else. He didn't tell her who it was, but since the problem was now solved, she didn't really care.

When Thursday finally arrived, her curiosity won and she walked towards Lupin's classroom. She was surprised to see Severus teaching the students. When she looked a bit closer, she saw pictures off werewolves appearing upon a screen. A frown crossed Miranda's face and she tried to remember what Lupin had told her. The next lesson was not about werewolves… So why…? Then it hit her! He was trying to tell the students what Lupin truly was. Furious, she wanted to push the door open, but her mind told her not too. It would only make things even worse. Perhaps the students weren't aware of Severus' trick. If she would enter, then they could realise what was going on. She took a deep breath, left the door alone and turned around. She wouldn't tell Lupin or Severus, but she promised to herself that she would make an end to whatever Severus was trying to do.

* * *

><p>When the lesson was over, Severus left the class room in a bad mood. The school year wasn't going as planned. First Thomas showing up, then Lupin who had gotten the position he wanted and finally, Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban. With a frown, he walked to his office, deep in thought. He was trying to forget the good times he had spend with Miranda last year, but for some reason the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered them. Sometimes he found himself walking in the direction of her office, without himself realising it. He knew now that his feelings ran deep for her and that he would never be able to lose them. But he couldn't show them either. Even if she and Thomas were not together again, he could not be with her. It was far too dangerous. He tried to tell himself this a thousand times, but sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he saw her blue eyes looking at him. Her beautiful face, with those sparks in her eyes… Her long legs, which had once been curled around his.<p>

Angry, he threw his books towards his desk and lit the fire with his wand. He took a seat, but stood up after a minute and started walking around. He had to do something! A spell, a potion… Nothing would help, he was sure of it. It was just too strong. He wanted to talk to her again; he wanted to know what she felt. Most of all he wanted to know what Thomas had told her and if it had changed anything for her.

With a sigh, he took a seat again and covered his eyes. If there was only a solution for this mess… A different solution then kissing her and telling her how sorry he felt for all of those years. But there wasn't and what scared him the most was that his heart was telling him to use that solution, while his mind made him clear that he would hurt her a thousand times over…

* * *

><p>Time seemed to slip through your hands like sand, when you wanted it to slow down. Months went by and before Miranda knew it, it was February. Christmas had passed without any incidents. She hadn't gotten a gift from Severus, but she hadn't really believed that she would get one. Remus however had given her a present, a perfume and she had given him a new trunk, since he had been talking about him since the beginning of the holiday. She still had found no solution for the mess with Severus and she knew now that she was giving up. There was no change in his behaviour; he was a cold as usual.<p>

At the fifth of February Sirius Black attacked one of Harry's friends. Again the students had to sleep in the Great Hall and again she had to search the castle, this time with Remus.

"I just can't believe it," she said, while they searched trough a hidden pass way, "Sirius wanting to kill Harry? It just doesn't feel right."

"That just means he played us well," Lupin answered harsh.

He didn't look at her, but Miranda was sure that he felt just as betrayed as she. With a sigh, they continued their search in silence. When they had searched the astronomy tower, Remus suddenly asked:

"Are things still the same between you and Severus?"

"Yes," Miranda said, with a fatigued tone, "Whatever I do, it doesn't seem to help. He doesn't want to talk to me, Remus. I don't think he ever will."

"Strange though," Remus said, while they walked down the stairs, "I saw him looking at you the other day, and it was without hate or anger . He seemed to be in doubt, as if he was struggling with himself."

Miranda stopped and turned to face her friend.

"You can read him like that?" she asked surprised.

"Well, the look on his face was obvious," Remus responded, "And I don't think he realised I was watching him. He only looked briefly at you. He then turned around and his face was as cold…"

"As usual," Miranda complemented.

They continued their walk to the Great Hall, both caught up in their own thoughts.

"Perhaps he realised he has acted foolish, but he doesn't have the guts to apologize," Miranda suggested, with a harsh tone.

"Do you really think that?" Remus asked and she could hear the disbelief in his tone, "If what Dumbledore told us is true, about him being a spy, then he has been very brave, Miranda. He doesn't seem to be a man afraid to apologize."

Miranda shrugged and looked away. The man she had known hadn't been that brave. But perhaps Remus was right and perhaps he had changed.

"Maybe he is afraid of the consequences, Miranda," Remus suddenly said, "Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you like before. Maybe…"

He stopped and Miranda looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked, curious.

"Maybe he thinks that no matter what he does, he will always hurt you," Remus reasoned.

The shock on her face, made him grin.

"It feels odd, talking about him this way," Remus continued, "You know him the best, Miranda. You'll figure him out, I'm sure of it."

He turned around and left her, so he could inform Dumbledore about their findings. Not that there was much to say. They hadn't found any sign of Black.

"I suppose you didn't find him?" a cold voice said, behind her.

Miranda turned around immediately and when she saw Severus, standing not far from her, she lifted one eyebrow.

"So now you do talk?" she asked, sarcastic.

A weak blush appeared, but with his usual tone, he answered:

"I was merely interested in the search, Miranda. Black has to be caught, before he kills even more innocent people."

"Well, you have your answer, you can leave now," Miranda turned around and wanted to leave, when he made her stop by touching her arm.

"I don't have all my answers," Severus said and Miranda could hear a slight hint of doubt.

Confused and while a bit of hope grew inside her, she turned around slowly. His hand still lay upon his arm.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone a mere whisper.

"I …. Realise that I behaved…." He stopped and Miranda could see that he was searching for the right words to say, "I was shocked to see Thomas there, you must understand that. But it also made me realise how much things have changed between us, Miranda. We can never go back to what we once had."

Miranda looked away and tried to prevent her face from reddening.

"Perhaps I don't want that," she mumbled.

"What do you want then?" Severus asked, clearly confused.

"I… I don't know. I want to be your friend. We both have lost many and I believe that we can help each other," Miranda answered, sincerely, while she still looked at the ground.

"Miranda," Severus said, and to her surprise, his tone was warm and tender, "I know that I can't forget what we ever had. And I would be a fool if I deny that I do not feel those feelings again," Miranda could hear her heart pound in her chest and she swallowed, "but I do not believe that it would help us both if I would give in on those feelings."

She looked up, a frown upon her face and her eyes filled with confusion. When Severus looked into those eyes, he wondered whether he would have the strength to stay away from her.

"I would endanger you, Miranda. I would hurt you even more. I'm sure of it," he whispered.

He let her arm go and stared one last time in her eyes.

"I have to go to Dumbledore. I'll see you later at breakfast."

He turned around and moved away from her. He could hear the sound of his steps, but not of hers. He wanted to turn around and see whether she had left as well, but somewhere deep inside him a voice told him that she was still standing there, looking at him and that she was trying to understand everything he had said to her. One day, she would understand. He was sure of it. And although his heart ached like never before, he was sure he had done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Until June, nothing out of the ordinary happened. Severus hadn't spoken to her since their last conversation and Remus felt better than ever before. When the exams started, Miranda tried to focus on them, but for some reason her thoughts were still occupied with that one conversation she had had with Severus. He had confessed to her that he loved her again and it had confused her. Did she feel the same? Yes, there were feelings. Whenever she looked at him, she could not deny that she was wondering whether he would kiss her like before. She daydreamed about what could be if she told him she loved him as well, but reality always brought her back. Severus had indeed told her he loved her again, but he had also told her that he didn't want to be with her. He was afraid. She was glad for it, because it meant that he felt sincere about her. But on the other hand, she wondered whether she would be happier if she was with him.<p>

Her thoughts confused her and when the ninth of June arrived, she was still occupied with them. At long last, she decided that she had to talk to Severus again. Even if he didn't want too, he had to known how she felt. When she knocked upon the door, she waited impatiently till he would let her in. When a few minutes had passed and he had still not answered or opened the door, she frowned. He couldn't be still mad at her, could he? When she slowly opened the door, she hoped he wasn't in. She wasn't in the mood for another fight. Luckily, Severus wasn't there. She saw a kettle with a potion, but the room was clearly empty. She recognized the smell of the potion; it was Lupin's medicine.

She hurried towards Lupin's office and hoped that Severus had stayed there. When she knocked, but didn't get any reply again, she opened the door. The room was empty as well. There was a cup standing on top of the desk, but there was no one in the room. She frowned. Remus and Severus gone? That was odd.

With a sigh, she decided that she would solve this mystery in the morning and she went back to her bedroom. When she laid there in her bed, she couldn't fall asleep. She had wanted to talk to him so badly! Minutes passed and when she looked for the tenth time at her watch, she saw it was a quarter past eleven. With a sigh, she closed her eyes again…

A sudden scream, made her rise from the bed. When she heard voices coming from below her, she grabbed her dressing gown and hurried downstairs. At the infirmary, she saw Severus and to her surprise, the minister.

"YOU CAN NOT APPARATE IN THIS CASTLE!" Severus yelled, "THIS IS THE WORK OF POTTER!"

The minister tried to call him down.

"Severus, use your common sense, Harry is locked in…"

With a loud BANG, the door of the infirmary flew open. Miranda hurried towards them and she saw a surprised look appear upon the minister's face.

"Miss Bloom!"

"Good evening, minister. I heard Severus screaming…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by Severus:

"SPEAK POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Professor Snape," Madame Pomfrey screamed, "Could you talk a bit less loud?"

"Come now, Snape, think about it," Fudge said, "The door was locked, we've seen that…"

"THEY HAVE HELPED HIM ESCAPE! I KOW THAT FOR SURE!" Severus yelled, while he pointed at Harry and Hermione.

His face was distorted and Miranda could see the anger in his eyes.

"Calm down," Fudge barked.

"Please Severus," Miranda tried, "What your saying, sounds illogical."

"YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER LIKE I DO!" Severus screamed at the both of them, "HE DID IT! I'M SURE…"

"That's enough, Severus," Dumbledore said calmly, "Think about what you are saying. The door has been locked since I left the room ten minutes ago. Madame Pomfrey, have the students left this room?"

"Of course not," Madame Pomfrey said indignant, "After your leave, I have been with them constantly."

"You hear it, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Unless you think they can be at two places at once, we best leave them alone."

Severus stared from Fudge to Dumbledore and Miranda could see that he didn't believe a word that they had said. Furious, he left the room and with a last look at Harry, she followed him.

"Severus, wait!" she yelled at him.

He froze and turned around to face her.

"You believe them too, I guess," he said, his tone back normal although she could hear his frustration.

"Well, I don't even know what happened!"

Severus calmed down and then told her the story. Apparently Harry had found Sirius and Severus had saved Harry from him.

"But… Why hasn't he killed Harry then?" Miranda asked, confused.

"According to him, he did not kill Lily or James. It was Peter," Severus answered, clearly not believing whatever Sirius had said.

"Peter? But… How?" Miranda asked, confused.

Severus shrugged.

"I don't now and I don't care," he said harsh, "Ask Dumbledore."

"I will! If there is anything that could …" Miranda started.

"I knew it!" Severus interjected, "You still love him! You think he is innocent, because you can not believe he killed your best friends!"

"Are you insane?" Miranda said, while she placed her hands upon her hips," Of course I don't love him anymore! I never did. You were the only one I ever loved, you idiot!"

They both stared each other, furious at one another and suddenly, as if there was something said between them, they both made a move towards each other.

Severus grabbed her, pulled her towards him and kissed her. Filled with passion and desire, she laid her arms around his neck and kissed him back. After minutes, or maybe hours, Miranda couldn't tell, they let go and stared at each other in complete surprise.

"I shouldn't have done that," Severus mumbled. He took a step back; refused to look at her and let her go, "Forget this. Forget what happened."

Before Miranda could say anything, Severus turned around and left her. Confused, she felt her heart pound inside her chest. Had she just found the answer to all her questions?


	14. Chapter 14

_Note from the author: Hi everyone, since you all wanted me to update a bit sooner, here is the next chapter! I cannot tell you when I'll be able to write the next part, because I work in shifts during this holiday and I'm usually very tired when I come back home. :) So sorry already if the next part comes up much later :) Thanks everybody for the reviews and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was remarkable how Severus could stay away from her. Whenever she caught a glimpse of his black clothes, she tried to hurry towards him, but he was gone before she had even made a move. His kiss… No their kiss had messed up her mind. She had no idea what she wanted or who she was. There had been a time when she had hated the Miranda she had been so many years ago, but now she was jealous of those times. She had been so in love, without doubts. She had just taken the jump without thinking about the height of the fall she could make. But now, after all she had been through, she already knew what awaited her when she would fall.<p>

To make matters worse, Severus took his revenge in the last week of the school year. He told the students that Lupin was a werewolf and before she knew it her old new friend was gone and she was alone once again.

On the last day of the school year, she was filling her trunk with clothes, when a sudden knock disrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice trembled. As always she wondered whether it was Severus standing behind that door. At that same time she felt fear and hope. Fear about what he would say and hope… Hope that he would kiss her again. She could not deny those longing feelings inside her. Her dreams were filled with the memories of the afternoon she had spent with him. The afternoon where Hugh had been made by a deep love between them.

The door opened slowly and Miranda tried to focus on the present. She could not regain what she had lost so long ago. There was no good in lingering in the past, no matter how good it had been.

To her surprise, professor Dumbledore entered.

"Headmaster, I had not expected you," she said, truthfully.

She closed the trunk quite loudly and placed it on the ground.

Dumbledore walked towards her and his face was covered with a serious expression. She had the feeling that he was worried about something, but she already knew that he would never share those things if he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry I'm not the person you wanted me to be, Miss Bloom," Dumbledore answered, with a smile.

Miranda reddened.

"I wasn't really expecting anyone, professor. Most people have already gone home. Now it's my turn," she reasoned.

He nodded and took a seat near her desk. He made a movement with his wand and two cups of tea appeared. He took one and drank a bit.

"Well, it seems I have to search for a new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts," he started.

Miranda nodded, but didn't say a thing. She took a seat as well and grabbed the cup of tea.

"There are other matters as well for the next school year. You probably haven't heard it yet, but the ministry is planning to house the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts," Dumbledore continued, while he looked at her.

"The Triwizard Tournament?" Miranda asked, surprised, while she placed the cup back on her desk, "Isn't this dangerous, professor? I thought they had stopped the tournament because of the many casualties."

"That's correct, Miranda," Dumbledore said. He gazed away from her and seemed to see things that only he could see, "But we will prevent such things from happening. We can still make the tasks hard, but less dangerous."

"Perhaps that is true, professor," Miranda responded, "But accidents happen easy. And with all those young students…"

"There will be an age limit, of course," Dumbledore interrupted.

"Of course," a soft blush appeared upon Miranda's face. She should have realized that Dumbledore would never let anyone to be harmed. She cleared her throat and asked, "Why do they want to restart the tournament, professor? Is there any need for it?"

"_Is there any need to reform a bond with our former allies?" _Miranda thought, though she did not dare to ask this.

"I believe that in the coming times friendships may be more important than ever, Miranda," Dumbledore answered, while he shifted his gaze back at her. His blue eyes seemed to see straight into her and she wondered whether he meant their friendship with the other schools, or her friendship with Severus.

"Friendships are easily destroyed when trust is broken, professor," she said, harsher than intended. She looked away from his eyes, afraid of the truth she saw in them.

"Trust can be regained, Miranda," he said, tenderly, "Mostly the two people who form a friendship are the two people responsible for breaking it."

She felt her face redden again and chose not to reply to his words. She was afraid of what she might say when she would let her emotions take control of her.

She rose from her seat and walked back to her trunk. While she looked through the room, she could still feel Dumbledore's eyes burn upon her back.

"I would love your help in this Tournament, Miranda," Dumbledore said suddenly, while he rose from his seat, "Severus will help me as well and I want things back to normal between the two of you if you choose to help me. His hate for Sirius Black stands between the two of you…"

"Do you believe he is innocent?" Miranda asked, while she looked up. There was no doubt about who she meant.

Dumbledore stared at her for a while, before he answered her question.

"I believe he is innocent, yes," he finally said.

Miranda let everything fall out of her hands and walked towards him.

"Sirius Black was not responsible for Lily's death?" she asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"No, he was not," he answered her.

"But… Who? Why? … What happened then?" Miranda asked, completely overwhelmed by the enormous of this answer.

"It decorates you that you believe me immediately, Miranda," Dumbledore said, avoiding her answered.

She blushed and shook her head.

"I do not love him, professor. But he was one of my friends and I knew him. He could never been responsible for their deaths."

She paused for a moment and looked at her hands.

"But the evidence…," she whispered.

"The evidence was misinterpreted," Dumbledore interjected, "But we cannot tell this yet to others, Miranda. There is no evidence suggesting that Sirius spoke the truth. We have of course Harry's testimony, but…"

"No one will believe them," Miranda complemented.

She took her seat back and sighed.

"Poor Sirius…."

Dumbledore walked towards her door and then turned around.

"Do not save your pity for Sirius alone, Miranda. There is another man who needs you very badly."

After those mysterious words, he opened the door and left her alone.

One week had passed and still she had heard nothing of Severus. She tried to calm herself by cleaning up the house and garden, but after a week, she found herself staring outside the windows in the hope that someone would visit her.

She threw her wand away, angry and frustrated and fell onto her bed. Her body was lingering over him; she could not fight it any longer. Her desire was winning control and that was the last thing she really wanted. She had to think rational. She had to forget those beautiful dark eyes and the tenderness and love she had seen in them. She to forget his touch, his lips… everything he was. She closed her eyes and felt tears burn behind her eyelids .Why was it so hard to forget him? Why had she fallen so hard for him, so many years ago? Why was he so special?

Because he was the only one who really understood her. He was the only one who had known how much she had suffered when her father had been killed. He was the only one who had known how much pain she had felt when the aurors had told her that her uncle was found, dead, in the streets. And although Severus had been partially responsible for his death, she also knew that he had felt bad about it. Perhaps not at that time, but she was certain that now he wished he could turn back time.

If Voldemort had never existed, than everything would have been completely different. Now, she was without a best friend who could give her advice and without her son, who she could have raised with his father.

The door bell rang and Miranda froze. Could it be…? No, he would not have come. She hurried downstairs and flung the door open. Her blue eyes met dark ones and she went pale.

"Severus…," she whispered.

He looked at her, pale and thin and his eyes were filled with longing, she could tell. It was raining outside and he was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry," she said and she stepped away from the door, "Please, come in. Go to the fire in the living room. I'll find some new clothes."

Before he could say anything, she turned around and left him. His eyes followed her movements and he felt his desire burn inside him. With a sigh, he hurried towards the living room and removed his cloak. He left traces of water behind him and quickly he used his wand to clean them up. He moved his wand to his clothes, but then hesitated. He was tired and wet. His concentration was low and the last thing he wanted was a spell that failed.

Slowly he removed his clothes, until he only wore a shirt and his underwear. He looked down at himself and cursed. Why could he not look manlier? He then shook his head. Why was he thinking like this? He was better than Potter, better than Black. She had wanted him and not Sirius. She had made love to him and to him alone. Furious he turned around and hit a vase. With a loud bang, it fell on the floor and broke into thousands of pieces.

"Oh no," he mumbled.

He wanted to move his wand, but was stopped when someone laid her hand upon his.

"Leave it," Miranda whispered, while she smiled, "It hated that thing, but mum loved it, so I couldn't throw it away. Now you have done it for me."

She moved her wand and the pieces disappeared.

Severus looked away from her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her like he had done weeks ago, but he was afraid that his desire was now too obvious. Without his clothes and cloak, he could not hide the things his body felt.

"Here are some old clothes from my father, Severus," Miranda said. She did not seem to notice his struggle, "You can wear them. I'll leave those others to dry."

Before he could refuse, Miranda had grabbed his clothes and disappeared through the door. With a soft smile, he removed his shirt and grabbed her father's clothes.

After he was dressed he took a seat and looked through the room. Why had he come here? He did not know. He only knew that when he had woken up this morning, he had to see Miranda. His dreams were haunting him and he just had to stop to them. Only by seeing her, he could free himself. At least, he had thought that. But now, when he had seen her again, he was sure that such thing would never happen. His dreams only haunted him more and he had to stop himself from touching her. If she would make one movement towards him, he was sure that he would not be able to stop himself. He wanted her too badly.

When Miranda came back, she saw Severus staring in the fire, caught up in his own thoughts. When she cleared her throat, he jumped and rose from the seat. Her father's clothes fitted him perfectly and she moved her gaze over him. He was much more handsome than in his usual clothing and his new appearance made her heart pound. This was not a good idea.

"So…," she started, while she nervously took a seat on the opposite of him, "Is there any specific reason for visiting me?"

He looked at her and his black eyes made her heart stop beating for a second. She swallowed and looked away.

"I…felt the need to see you," he answered truthfully.

There was a moment of silence when suddenly he rose and walked towards her.

"Miranda. I should never have kissed you. It has been haunting my dreams since then and every moment without you I suffer," Miranda, taken away by his words, could just stare at him, "I want you… more than anything in this world."

She rose from her seat as well and stared at those black eyes. Was she a fool in believing his words? What is wrong to believe that she could have a better future? She did not care. This jump she would take without looking down.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him.

"I suffer too, Severus. I might be mistaken, you might hurt me again, but right now, I don't care," she whispered.

She kissed him. First softly and tender, but he answered her kiss with such passion, that she threw all caution away. Before they both realized they moved towards her bedroom and pulled off each other's clothes. He kissed her lips, her neck, and her nose and made a heat rise inside her. He laid her upon her bed and covered her body with soft kisses. He caressed her breasts and she could hear his breathing getting harder. His hands moved over her body and Miranda let out a cry. Her heart had made her choice and her body was answering to it.

When he entered her, she did not feel pain. Her joy only grew and he took her too heights where she had been never before. Together their feelings reached a climax and both of them were caught in waves of pleasure that never seemed to stop.

Slowly, they fell back down to earth and laid, tired but happy in each other arms. Miranda had the feeling that she could never be happier.

When she awoke the next morning, she quickly turned around and froze when she noticed that her bed was empty. A piece of paper lay on top of the pillow and she quickly grabbed it.

_My dear Miranda,_

_I should never have made love to you, last night. I cannot give you what you want. Please believe me when I tell you that I would only hurt you more…_

_Forget me, my love. Forget me. _

_Severus._

While tears rolled down her eyes, she threw the pillow away and cried out… Had she once again lost her happiness?


	15. Chapter 15

_Note from the author: Hi everyone, here is the next chapter. :) I hope everyone enjoys it. I just saw the last movie and omg, it was great. It's a satisfying ending for such a brilliant serie. :) _

_Cheerio,  
>Aribeth<em>

* * *

><p>The holiday was one of the worst holidays of her life. After she had waked up that dreadful morning, she had written a letter to him and she had went to visit him. However, neither she nor the letter got any reply. Where he was and what he was doing was a mystery to her. He didn't want to reveal it to her, which made her heart ache even more. She had given him herself for a second time, in the belief that this time it would be different, but she had deceived herself. He still used her whenever he wanted to. How could he else leave her like this? He had known how much he had hurt her and now he had just done it again.<p>

When the end of the holiday was near, Miranda went to the World Cup. She had to find something to make her mind think of something else than her night with Severus and quid ditch was just the right thing to make her pain go away. When she arrived at the campsite, she met Mr. Weasley and his sons and Harry and Hermione.

"Miranda, it is so good to see you!" Mr. Weasley said, with a smile.

She shook his head and tried to answer his smile.

"It has been too long, Mr. Weasley," she replied, while she watched at his children.

"Arthur, Miranda, just say Arthur," Mr. Weasley said, while he gave her a cup of tea.

She took a seat on the grass and drank a bit.

"Isn't Charlie here yet? I heard he had quite a rough year," Miranda knew Charlie because of his fascination with dragons. He had studied dragons together with her and had learned from her experience. A deep friendship had grown between them.

"He's coming a bit later. We had to arrive with a Port key, because they," Mr. Weasley pointed in the direction of his children and their friends, "are not allowed to apparate just yet."

He took a swig of his drink and gazed at her. Miranda had the feeling that he could tell that there was something wrong and decided it would be best if she choose the subject.

"Well, I know Charlie and Bill, but whose the rest?" she asked, while she shifted her gaze to the twins and Ron.

"Well, these two," he pointed at the twins, "are Fred and George. Then you've got Ron, next to Harry, who you probably know," Miranda nodded, "and then there's my daughter Ginny."

Miranda smiled warmly at all of them.

"Well, I've seen Ron a couple times before of course," she said, which made a blush appear upon Ron's face, "And I've heard of Fred and George, but I never truly met them."

The twins smiled.

"And how is it at the ministry, Mr... Arthur," she corrected herself.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard it, but Bertha Jorkings has gone missing," Arthur started.

"What?" Miranda placed her cup on the ground and stared in disbelief at Mr. Weasley, "Missing? For how long?"

"More than a month, but Ludo hasn't sent anyone to find her yet," Mr. Weasley explained.

"How odd," Miranda mumbled.

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement and both drank a bit of their tea. After a while they started talking about the Cup and who would win. Miranda didn't follow quidditch that much, but was able to give her own opinion about the finale. When Charlie arrived, she talked a while with him and was interested to hear that he would come to Hogwarts this year.

"For the tournament?" she asked, curious.

Charlie nodded.

They were walking to the station and no one else could hear them.

"They want three dragons," he said, while he gazed at her.

"Dragons. Well, I hope those three champions know how to face them," Miranda replied, with a smile.

After the end of the finale, Miranda decided to go back home. She said goodbye to Mr. Weasley and the others and apparated to her home. Arriving there, she went to bed and lay awake for hours, while she thought about the man who had once lain next to her…

* * *

><p>When she heard what had occurred at the tournament during the night, she immediately sent an owl to the Weasleys. She had to know whether Harry and the others where alright and what really had happened. The article was written by Rita Skeeter and Miranda, who had read other articles written by her, knew that that woman could blow things out of proportion. In the afternoon, she finally got a letter back.<p>

Everything was alright with everyone. A couple of free death eaters had attacked the campsite, but no one was seriously injured. The ministry hadn't been able to stop them, until someone had made the Dark Mark appear above the campsite. The death eaters had run away and the person, who had made the mark appear, was not found. The only things they had found was an elf, Winky. But since the elf could not be responsible for that kind of Dark Magic, the one responsible for the mark was still missing.

Later that day she got a letter from Dumbledore who asked her to come to Hogwarts a bit earlier. She immediately grabbed her bags, which were still filled with her clothes and went to Hogwarts. Arriving there, she noticed that other professors, like professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick were already there. When she asked them why Dumbledore had asked her to come to her, the only thing they said, was:

"The tournament needs a lot of preparation, Miranda. He probably needs your help with the first task."

But Miranda just knew that that couldn't be true. Charlie was responsible for the dragons, not she. After she had cleaned up her room, she went to Dumbledore's office, curious and nervous at the same time. Something inside her told her that this wasn't about the Tournament; this had something to do with the Dark Mark that had appeared. When she got an answer, she opened the door and entered the headmaster's office.

"Ah, welcome, Miranda. Thank you for coming on so short notice," the professor said warmly.

Miranda smiled and shrugged.

"It was no problem at all, professor. I didn't really have anything else to do."

He smiled and pointed at the seat in front of his office.

"Take a seat, Miranda. I need to discuss something important with you, but not with you alone. I am waiting for Severus, who might be able to explain a couple of things to me."

When she heard Severus' name, she froze and went pale. Could she be able to face him after all that had occurred between him this summer?

"Is something wrong, Miranda?" Dumbledore asked, while his blue eyes stared right into hers, as if he stared right into her soul.

"Of course not, professor," she lied," I'm just tired. I was at the tournament yesterday, but had gone home before the death eaters attacked."

He nodded and a silence fell. Miranda gazed through the room and noticed Felix, the phoenix. As always he was beautiful to watch and she stared a couple of minutes at him. A sudden knock disturbed her thoughts and she turned around to see who would enter, although she already knew who it could be.

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore said and as such confirmed her guess.

Severus entered and froze when he saw her sitting in front of Dumbledore. She rose from her seat and tried to smile.

"Good evening, Severus," she welcomed him, to her hope, with a warm tone, "Is everything alright?"

A frown crossed his face and she knew that he was thinking whether she was seriously concerned about his well being, or whether she was just trying to hide what had happened between them.

"I am alright, thank you," he answered, after a short silence.

He walked towards the two of them and took a seat as well, next to Miranda. She looked away from him and gazed at Dumbledore. Her hands were shaking and she tried to hide this by placing them on her seat. She could feel his gaze and swallowed. This was going to be harder than she had expected.

"Severus, you have heard the news about the death eathers and the mark?" Dumbledore asked, while he placed his hands against each other and gazed at Severus.

Severus nodded and moved a bit, as if he felled uncomfortable.

"Have you any idea who could have made the Dark Mark appear?"

"Wait, professor," Miranda suddenly interrupted, "I don't understand why the death eaters ran away when the Mark appeared. Shouldn't they be pleased to see such mark of their Lord?"

"No," Severus' voice was a cold as ice and made her blood freeze, "Those death eaters are only free because they betrayed others of their kind. If the Dark Lord would ever appear again, he would punish them, because they lied and betrayed him. That sign scared them as much as everyone else."

Dumbledore nodded and Miranda felt a blush appear upon her face. She hadn't thoughts about that.

"But the one who made the Mark appear… isn't he arrived of Voldemort then?" Miranda asked, trying to correct her mistake.

"That's the right question, Miranda," Dumbledore answered, while he shifted his gaze towards her, "He scared the other death eaters away and he knew that this would happen."

"He's a death eater who is still devoted to the Dark Lord," Severus complemented.

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Dumbledore asked, while he leaned backwards.

Severus shook his head.

"As far as I know every death eater is caught and sits in Azkaban or betrayed the Dark Lord."

A silence fell and Miranda stared from Severus to Dumbledore.

"Why is this so important?" she asked, after a while, "Voldemort hasn't returned and the death eaters are too afraid for his revenge to help him."

"Not all of them are, Miranda," Dumbledore answered, "As we could tell from yesterday's events, someone is not afraid to face his master again."

"But what can one man alone do?" Miranda said, while she smiled, "I seriously doubt that this incident is as grave as some people think."

"It is not what he can do, Miranda, but what he can do for Voldemort. Voldemort needs only one person as we can tell from a couple of years ago, to find his power back."

Miranda swallowed. She had forgotten about the sorcerer's stone and the diary.

"The question is whether this is indeed just an incident, not worthy of mentioning, or whether this is the first of many events, who could lead to Voldemort returning," Dumbledore concluded.

Miranda stared at him, trying to understand what he was saying.

"Voldemort returning?" she whispered, "No."

The fear in her voice was not meant for her own, but for all those other people who she had met. She could not afford to lose anymore.

"He hasn't yet, Miranda," professor Dumbledore soothed her, "And I will do anything I can to stop such a thing from happening. You need to be on your guard, the both of you. If anyone of you sees signs that are leading to Voldemort, then you should tell them immediately to me or to each other. You know many people, Miranda and your friendship with them will be important in the future. Severus, you are the only one who could try to guess what Voldemort would try to do. I need you both."

They both nodded and rose from their seat.

"I will do my best, professor," Miranda swore.

"Harry is in great danger as well, if Voldemort is trying to regain his strength. Because if Voldemort returns, the first one he'll come after is Harry," professor Dumbledore warned.

"I've made a promise, professor and I will hold me to it," Miranda said her voice strong and self assured.

Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"That is all I can ask, Miranda. Now both of you should get to bed, I'm afraid we have a busy year in front of us."

Both of them walked through the corridors to their rooms and the silence that hung between them was far less from comfortable. Miranda tried to break the wall between the two of them but found out that it was far too hard to do it all by her own.

"Severus, do you believe that Dumbledore is right? Do you think that Voldemort will return?" she started, while she gazed at him.

He ignored her look and kept walking.

"Yes, if professor Dumbledore thinks that he can, than we all have reason to believe that he will return. Dumbledore is the wisest of all of us and it would be best to heed his advice," he answered.

"I would always listen to him," Miranda said, slightly offended, "But the thought that Voldemort would return is… not easy to bear."

He stopped and looked at her, his face as cold as before.

"That is true, Miranda. But if you fear him, then know that I will be there to protect you and Potter."

"Potter as well?" she teased.

"I … He is Lily's son," Severus muttered, suddenly continuing his walk.

"Is that the reason why he trusts you? People doubt sometimes about you, Severus. Do they know that you were a former death eater?" she asked, curious.

"No, not many people know that, which is perhaps for the best," he answered.

"Severus," she laid her hand upon his arm and whispered: "I think it is brave what you have done. Spying for us… To save us."

"Yes, but too late," he whispered, his voice filled with self mockery.

They both continued in silence and Miranda wondered whether she would ever know what truly happened the night that Lily was murdered.

When they arrived at her office, Severus said goodnight and wanted to walk further.

"Severus, wait… I need to know… What will happen between us?" Miranda asked, both curious and filled with fear, "After that night… you just ran away… I don't understand."

"I was afraid you might ask this," he said, his voice warm and tender which struck her like lightning.

"Miranda. I love you," the truth in his voice made her blush and she looked away, "And I think I always will. But can't you see that it will never work. I'm a former death eater. If he returns, we… we cannot be together."

"Why not?" she asked, while she looked up at him. "I never felt that happy as during that night, Severus. I want to be that happy and you are the only one who can make me feel like that."

He shook his head and it was his time to look away.

"Please understand, Miranda. I would only cause you pain. We can be friends, but nothing more."

He then turned around and left her and she felt as if Voldemort had already returned. How could one man destroy everything when he wasn't even truly alive?


	16. Chapter 16

_Note from the author: Hi everyone! I know you all been waiting (im)patiently for this next chapter. I had a writer 's block on this one. I was playing Neverwinter nights again and felt the urge to write on my other stories. After I had done that, my writer 's block for this one was over and I wa able to write this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it and thanks for waiting!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>The tournament came closer every day, but the closer it got, the more nervous Miranda felt. Dumbledore's words had caused her to be on her guard every minute of the day. If he believed Voldemort could return, then she believed it as well. However, there were no more strange events after the World Cup and the thought that it was all just a small incident, crawled into her minds. The man who had made the Dark Mark appear had not been caught. The ministry had no idea who could have done it, which made the search even harder. There were no escaped prisoners of Azkaban, other than Sirius Black, so which death eater could believe that he would not be punished by his Lord? One thought scared Miranda the most. What if it was a person that she knew and that she believed to be good, when he was actually a death eater? She hadn't been very good at recognizing them in the past, so she was sure that she wouldn't be able to recognize them this time either.<p>

Severus kept avoiding her during the first month of the new school year and she decided that it probably was for the best. They now knew that they loved one another, but the fact that they could not be together made every moment together painful. Miranda had no idea how to solve this mess and as such, avoided Severus as well.

Finally, the students and their headmasters from the foreign schools arrived. It was cold that evening and Miranda was shivering during the entire hour that she had to wait for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Several times she noticed Severus moving towards her, as if he wanted to help her get warm, but he pulled himself back every time. When finally they could get back to the Great Hall, Miranda was one of the first to take a seat. Severus touched her shoulder accidently, when he took a seat as well, and the heat that his touch caused made all the coldness disappear. The blush that appeared upon her face, made it very clear how she felt about him and she tried to hide it as well as she could.

She tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying, but her thoughts slipped away as they always seemed to do when Severus was near. Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang, seemed to know Severus. When she stared at him, it suddenly struck her that he was a former death eater. It was only naturally that he had known Severus. With a sigh, she drank a bit of her wine. There would always be things that remind her of what Severus had done in the past. It seemed to bother her less then when she was younger, for some odd reason that she did not understand. Or did she? Miranda had learned in the past that the world wasn't divided in good people and bad people. She herself had not been innocent, so how could she look down at him without looking down at her own mistakes? Perhaps she now understood better what Severus had gone through. Perhaps they had been together too early.

When Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire, she focused back on the tournament. Whatever happened between Severus and her, it was not as important as Harry 's safety. Although Miranda didn't see how Harry could be in danger by the tournament. The age limit should be enough to keep him out of any danger. When she looked at the students of the other schools, she smiled when she saw the excitement in their eyes. Everyone wanted to become champion of the school right now, but would they still want to join when the first task was over and the dragons were defeated? Miranda knew only one thing for sure and that was she would never ever join the tournament. She loved her life way too much.

At the evening of the next day, Severus asked her whether she would like to walk with him to the Great Hall. Surprised, she agreed and while they were walking towards the Great Hall, Miranda decided that they had been silent long enough.

"Severus, do you know what the tasks are of the tournament?"

He nodded.

"Yes, and I heard that you know them as well," he answered, while his gazed shifted swiftly towards her.

"Only the first one… For now," she smiled, "Dragons are very tough creatures, Severus. I'm glad I'm not the one who has to battle them."

"You're the expert," he said, while a smile appeared, "I thought you would love the first task."

"I love those creatures, Severus. To play with them like this… It only upsets me," Miranda refuted his words.

He nodded and a silence fell. The only sounds heard were their footsteps through the hallway and the sounds of students talking in the Great Hall.

"Why did you choose to study those creatures, Miranda?" Severus suddenly asked, "It seems too dangerous for you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Miranda asked, slightly offended, "That I am weak?"

"No, of course not," Severus froze and Miranda, who had not expected him to stop like that, bumped right into him. His hand grabbed her arm tenderly and his dark eyes bored into hers. She swallowed and looked away. "I would never find you weak, Miranda. You've handled all the dangers in your life with more courageousness than anyone I know. But, the Miranda I knew from our time here at Hogwarts, wasn't so reckless. She was interested in dragons, that is true, but she would never risk her life for it."

"That Miranda is gone," Miranda answered, her tone harsh, "It was destroyed by your…. By Voldemort."

A frown crossed Severus' face, but he didn't say anything.

"And it wasn't reckless at all. Studying dragons is far less dangerous than you think. I did not try to tame them or anything. My research was meant to get a closer insight into their lives."

"This meant that you had to stay close to them. I doubt that that wasn't dangerous at all," Severus rejected.

"Yes, okay, but as long as you remain calm and you don't upset them, it is safe. You only have to know how to handle them, which I knew. It was far less dangerous than being an auror, for example," Miranda reasoned.

Severus nodded and they both continued their walk towards their seats. When they sat down, Karkaroff leaned towards Severus.

"Who is your lovely neighbor, Severus? I don't think we are properly introduced," the man started.

Miranda could not tell why, but she despised him immediately.

"This is Miranda Bloom. She teaches about magical creatures and specials in Dragons," Severus introduced her.

She smiled, coldly and said:

"And you are Karakaroff of course. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Bloom," Karkaroff replied.

Miranda felt shivers upon her back and Severus who seemed to notice this, tried to change subjects.

"I suppose you hope that Victor becomes the champion of your school, Karkaroff?" he asked.

The headmaster nodded. He leaned backwards and Miranda was glad that she didn't have to see his face anymore. It gave her the creeps. She closed her blue eyes and robbed her forehead. She felt a headache coming up. It had been a long day and the students had been too anxious to listen to her. The lessons had not been very pleasant, for her and for her students.

After dinner, the champions were revealed. Victor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. It seemed all three wise students and Miranda hoped that the tree of them would be able to defeat their own dragons.

When Dumbledore wanted to explain what would happen, now the Goblet of Fire suddenly threw out another piece of paper. Was this the strange event that she should pay attention too? Both she and Severus leaned more forward, to know which name had been chosen as a fourth champion by the Goblet of Fire.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore suddenly shouted.

Miranda became pale and fell back against her chair. She held her chair firmly and her hands as well, were as white as her face.

"No," she whispered.

Severus, sitting next to her, felt her fear and laid his hand upon hers. Karkaroff noticed this and a frown crossed his face.

"Relax, Miranda. Potter probably did this himself. He is arrogant…," Severus started.

"If you think that such words will comfort me, think again," Miranda snapped, "This is not Harry 's doing. How could a boy of his age deceive such a powerful magic artifact?"

Severus shrugged and let her hand go. When Harry passed them, Miranda could see that his face was as pale as hers. He hadn't expected it either, which made her sure that he was innocent. This was someone else his doing.

She, Severus, McGonagall and Dumbledore followed Harry towards the room where the other champions had gone. The headmaster of the others schools were furious and Miranda could understand them. From their point of view someone tried to help Hogwarts. But that wasn't true. This wasn't about schools, this was about Harry Potter.

Professor Moody passed Miranda and she was suddenly very glad that he was here. He had been a friend of the family since he had helped her parents and her as well. If there was anyone who could keep Harry safe, it was him, Miranda was sure of it.

Miranda walked towards Harry and laid her hand upon his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she whispered, worried.

He nodded, but when she saw the anxiety in his eyes she knew enough. He as well as she, knew that this was meant for him.

"Do not worry," she continued, "Dumbledore will never allow it if someone tries to hurt you."

The smile Harry showed her was a weak one and with a sigh, she let him go. Dumbledore had been right. Harry was in grave danger.

* * *

><p>"How the hell could you say that?" Miranda shouted angry towards Severus.<p>

They were standing in his office. Dumbledore had decided that Harry should join the tournament and after she had brought Harry and Cedric safe to their common room, she had returned to face Severus. He had told Dumbledore that this was all Harry 's fault, while both of them knew that Harry wasn't strong enough to do such a thing.

"Don't you think he isn't in enough problems as it is? The boy is frightened, Severus. He never wanted this to happen. Everyone thinks he deceived the Goblet of Fire. Everyone thinks he tricked everyone, but he didn't. Someone wants to hurt him," Miranda continued.

"You do not know that for sure, Miranda," Severus answered, while he stared at her, coldly, "Potter always wants to be famous. He loves it as much as his …."

"Do not say James, Severus!" Miranda interjected, "Stop comparing Harry with his father. Harry doesn't even know his father, so how could he be like him? And after all he's been through, I think he rather wants to be someone normal. Someone without a scar and an enemy for life."

"That's your opinion," Severus stated.

"That's right. It is my opinion, but it also Dumbledore's opinion and as I recall correctly you told me that he was the wisest of us all and that I should listen to him!"

Severus' eyes remained cold and Miranda had the feeling that she was fighting a wall. How could she ever make him believe that Harry wasn't James? It seemed as if Severus wanted to hate the boy. As if Harry had done something…

"You are not blaming Harry for Lily's death are you?" Miranda asked, suddenly.

The look Severus gave her made shivers run from her back.

"Who I am blaming is only my concern, Miranda," Severus replied icily.

Miranda looked away and shook her head. There were still so many mysteries surrounding them.

"It is late and if you want to protect Potter, you best be on your guard, Miranda. Go to bed and rest. You'll need it if Dumbledore believes you," Severus continued.

"Fine then," Miranda sighed and turned around. She walked towards the door, hoping that he would say anything too make her stay. However, when the door closed behind her back and the only sounds that were heard, were her footsteps, she knew that she could have waited a lifetime. After all, Severus always got what he wanted, didn't he?


	17. Chapter 17

_Note from the author: Hi everyone! When this chapter was corrected, I got at the same moment a beautiful review. So I want to thank everyone who has been sending me reviews so far. It makes me continue to write, so please don't stop! :-D I'm glad you all enjoy this and I hope that you will continue reading this story! Enjoy!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>To Miranda's surprise, not many teachers shared her opinion. There were those who actually believed that Harry had manipulated the goblet of fire. Though Miranda tried to change their views, she had no success. Severus didn't help either. He made people believe that it was all Harry's fault and because of this Miranda thought it was safer, for his wellbeing, that she stayed away from Severus. On a cold day in November, she was called to the office of professor Dumbledore. While she hurried towards the corridors, she wondered what he would tell her now. Though there had been no more strange events since Harry's name had come up, she just knew that something wasn't right.<p>

She knocked upon the door, received an answer and entered. She wore her usual teacher's clothes, but wore also a warm cloak. No matter how many fires there were in the castle, they could not prevent the slight chill in the air. Some of the corridors felt as if you were still standing outside.

"Ah, Miranda," Professor Dumbledore greeted her. He smiled warmly and all the coldness she had felt disappeared with that one friendly smile.

To her surprise, Charlie Weasley stood next to him.

"Hello, Miranda!" Charlie said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Charlie! I hadn't expected you here," Miranda replied, while she approached the two men.

"I'm here for the first task. In a couple of days, Harry and the others have to face the dragons," Charlie explained.

Miranda nodded and they all took a seat.

"I asked you to come here, Miranda, because I was hoping you would want to help Charlie with the dragons. Their trip here was… slightly unpleasant," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "Since these particular dragons know you, perhaps you can help them settle in."

"Of course, professor!" Miranda said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice. It had been four years since her last field experience and she missed it… a bit.

"I knew I could count on you," Charlie said, nearly as excited as she was.

"Perhaps you can show them to her, Charlie? The faster they are settled in, the better for the champions, I believe," Dumbledore reasoned.

"Of course, professor. You are absolutely right," Charlie rose form her seat and walked to the door. But Miranda didn't leave just yet.

"Professor, you do still believe that Harry…" she started.

"Of course, Miranda," professor Dumbledore interjected, his tone soothing, "Do not worry too much. I am sure that Harry is capable in handling the challenges set out for the chapions.."

Although not reassured, Miranda left Dumbledore's office together with Charlie. He explained to her witch species were brought in and when she heard that they had caught a Hungarian Horntail, she gasped.

"What?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded, "A horntail. Can you believe it? It's the hardest dragon of all. Whoever gets that one…"

Charlie didn't need to finish his sentence. That champion would have a hard time during his first task.

"Let's hope Harry doesn't get that one," Miranda whispered. Although those words were only meant for her to hear it, Charlie had listened to her.

"Do not worry too much, Miranda. My mother worries for more than one person trust me! When she read the article of Rita Skeeter…" he said, soothingly.

"I don't read anything of that woman," Miranda snapped.

Charlie raised one eyebrow and Miranda had to blush. She didn't mean to sound so harsh.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. It's just… Harry has a lot on his mind right now and not many people actually believe that it wasn't his fault that he was chosen by the Goblet of Fire as the fourth champion," she explained.

Charlie placed his hand upon her shoulder and squeezed it.

"I wish I could make your worrying disappear, Miranda. You were here when he defeated You-Know-Who in his first and second year. He can handle this, I'm just sure of it," Charlie said, confident.

She nodded and smiled weakly.

"I wish I had your faith," she muttered.

He grinned and let her shoulder go. In silence they both walked towards the Dark Forest. Miranda could see the glow of fires and realized that the dragons were held on the edge of the forest. The students were not allowed to enter the forest, so they wouldn't be able to discover the dragons. By the way, everyone was so excited about the first task that they forgot everything else. Those four dragons would never be noticed by anyone.

"Does anyone else know that the dragons are here?" Miranda asked, while she and Charlie approached the place where the fires had appeared.

"No," Charlie shook his head, "Oh, wait. Hagrid knows of course!"

"Hagrid?" Miranda asked surprised," He might tell Harry."

"I don't think so. That would mean breaking one of the rules of the tournament, rules Dumbledore follows. And Hagrid follows Dumbledore like no one else," Charlie reasoned.

"Mm," Miranda mumbled. Of course Hagrid had the highest respects for Dumbledore, but if she recalled correctly, hadn't been there any rumors about Hagrid having a dragon in her first year here?

They entered the area the dragons were staying and Miranda froze. Four beautiful dragons, all mothers, she could tell by the eggs that were surrounding them, were roaring towards the dragonologists. They were all furious, but one of them was the angriest of all. The Hungarian Horntail. Miranda found it a beautiful creature. It was a dragon whose body was built to destroy enemies. Not only did she possess the teeth and claws and the fire of a normal dragon, but it also had one sneaky weapon at the end of her tail. Even her back wasn't safe.

"We've brought them in yesterday," Charlie said, while they kept a safe distance between them and the animals, "Hagrid saw them last night. He was quite excited."

"Of course he was!" Miranda laughed, "If there is one person who would want a dragon it is him!"

"True, true," Charlie grinned.

He turned to face her and a serious expression covered his face.

"If you don't want to do it…"

"What? I adore dragons. I would love to help you," Miranda interjected hastily, "By the way; I could use something to take my mind of things."

Charlie smiled and then assigned her to one of the other dragons. She worked with the dragons till it was time for her lessons. When she had taken a bath and had put on some new clothes, she felt happier than she had been in a long while. The dragons had been a great help. But suddenly she realized that in a couple of days, Harry had to fight one of them. Her happy feeling slipped away like water through her fingers. How on earth could Harry defeat a dragon?

The hours passed faster than expected and before she knew it, the day of the first task arrived. Together with the professors she walked towards the area were the first task would be held. She took a seat next to Severus, but was too nervous to talk. Her mind was focused on Harry and she prayed that he would live through this task.

"You look rather pale," Severus suddenly said.

She turned around to face him and saw him staring at her.

"Unlike you, I do care about Harry's safety," she snapped.

"As do we all, Miranda," he replied, "There are people enough who will help him when things get out of hand. "

"We all know that help sometimes arrives too late," Miranda whispered. She saw herself running to her son after her mother had been murdered. Even she had been too late.

"This isn't so dangerous, Miranda," Severus assured her, "Do you think that Dumbledore would ever let any student be harmed? Do you not know him better than that?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"Of course I know Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to be hurt, but he couldn't prevent the monster of the Secret Chamber to attack four students, right?"

Severus sighed.

"I see I cannot assure you. Perhaps it is best if I remain silent and you see that I was right…," he whispered, "… As always."

Miranda snorted and looked away. She didn't want to hear any of his snide remarks. All she cared about right now was Harry Potter.

To her surprise the first three champions were able to defeat their dragons relatively fast. They all had shown exceptional bravery and magic skill, which was of course necessary if you wanted to face a dragon. But how could a boy of fourteen years old, who had only had three years of education, defeat the most dangerous dragons of all? Because yes, Harry had to defeat the Horntail. When Miranda saw the animal, she realized that the dragon was even more furious than ever. Her eggs were surrounding her and Miranda knew that the dragon was worried. The noise of the crowed and the fact that this wasn't her home, made the animal more dangerous than ever. But it was too late to back out of this. Harry had to face the Horntail. Miranda could only pray that he would be smart enough to realize that this one was more dangerous than all the other dragons together.

Harry arrived and she saw how he used his wand for a spell. After a couple of minutes, his broom arrived from the school chambers towards him. He grabbed the broom, flung his leg over it and started flying and at that moment, Miranda knew what he would do. Dragons were smart, dragons were strong, but there was one little advantage if you were human. Dragons were cumbersome. Their giant body was not meant to move fast. Harry could fly down faster than the Horntail and that was exactly what he did. Although he was injured, it was not severe and when he flew down, towards the teachers, with the egg in his hand, Miranda was one of the loudest cheering people. He had done it. Harry Potter had defeated the Horntail!

The next days, Miranda didn't feel nervous anymore. Harry had defeated a dragon! What could be harder than a dragon? Severus, however, brought her back to the earth.

"The next task will be harder, Miranda. A dragon is though because it is strong, but some tasks are harder because they require intellect and wit. Things I do not believe Potter has," he said, with his usual cold tone.

"You're a nice one to talk to," Miranda replied, while she tried to ignore the feeling of anxiety that was spreading to her body, "And it is still months till the next task. Harry has enough time to prepare himself for it. First there are other things, like the Yule ball, for example."

Miranda felt quite triumphant when she noticed the pale look on his face. Severus didn't like dancing. And he knew that she would dare to ask him for a dance. He could not be able to say no then.

"So," she teased, "Have you practiced your dances already?"

Slowly he turned to face her, but when he saw the sparks in her eyes and the teasing smile upon her face, he could not do anything else but smile. He felt his heart pound in his chest and realized that he wanted to touch her face, touch her neck, and touch her everywhere. He looked away and tried to keep his face as cold as normal. If she would realize his desire she would only unleash it more, he was sure of it. Whenever he thought about the night they had spent together, he could feel his desire rise. She was too beautiful and too much in love with him. If she had just told him she hated him, it had been easier to bare. But now he knew that he could reach out to her and that she would answer him. She would give him everything he wanted and even more. He took a swig of his drink and stared into the Great Hall. The ball…. If she would wear a dress…How could he tame his wild heart than? How could his stop his desire from being unleashed? How could he stop his eyes from moving all over her? Yes, Potter had had a hard time against the dragon, but Severus knew for sure that facing a dragon was much easier, than facing Miranda… in a dress. He swallowed. Although he didn't join the tournament, he had a feeling he was facing his own tests. Whether he would be the champion or not, was still a mystery to him. And what would he be champion of?


	18. Chapter 18

_Note from the author: Hi everyone! I finally got some time to write. I'm not sure when I will be able to put up chapter 19. I will do my every best of course, but my research takes a lot of time. Thank you all for the reviews and for the patience! Enjoy!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>The closer the day of the Yule ball came, the more nervous Miranda became. A part of her felt excited, because she wanted to know what it would do to Severus when they would dance together, but on the other hand...nervous. What if he rejected her? What if he pushed her away? Or worse, what if they dance and he felt nothing? She tried to forget those thoughts and tried to think positively, yet somehow the negative thoughts never left her.<p>

The morning before the Yule ball, she got a delivery. It was a beautiful blue dress, the same color as her eyes and she knew that she would look great wearing it. There was no note, however and she wondered if this was a gift from Severus. Who else would give her something like that? She tried it on and looked into the mirror. The person that looked back at her was nothing like the young girl she used to be. Did she really look this serious? Miranda frowned and tried to smile. The woman staring back at her, however, remained cold. With a sigh, she undressed and put on her usual teacher's clothes. She took a seat behind her desk and staring blankly around the room, lost in her memories.. She was travelling back in time, back to her days at Hogwarts, when she had been nervous as well. How the hell did she get back here? She had promised herself never to be that foolish young girl again, but now she was praying again that he would love her. Hoping that he would come back to her. Had the past taught her nothing?

She sighed, closing her eyes in frustration. She wasn't a fool, she knew the risks, but for some strange reason she was willing to take it this time, no matter what.

A knock upon the door disrupted her thoughts.

"Yes," she murmured.

Slowly the door opened and then someone entered. To her surprise, it was professor McGonagall.

"Miranda," she greeted her.

"Hello, professor, is everything alright?" Miranda asked, curiously.

"Yes, yes," the professor answered, while she moved through the room, "Can I take a seat?"

She pointed at the chair and sat down, before Miranda could say anything.

"Of course, professor," Miranda replied, with a smile.

"I was wondering if you would like to open the ball tomorrow, together with the champions," professor McGonagall said, while she looked at Miranda with her usual strict expression.

"Open the ball?" Miranda repeated, surprised, "With who?"

"Well, since professor Dumbledore will likely dance with the headmaster of Beaux batons, I would presume that you shall dance with headmaster Karkaroff."

"With Karakaroff? No way!" Miranda said, with a disgustful look upon her face.

McGonagall's eyebrows rose and Miranda felt her cheeks redden.

"I'm sorry, professor, but have you taken a close look upon him? Not to mention that he is a former death eater," Miranda reasoned, "I … It is not easy for me."

"Of course, Miss Bloom, I understand that completely," Professor McGonagall said, "But he has asked for you specifically. He likes you a lot."

"He doesn't even know me!" Miranda slammed with her fist against her desk and stared at professor McGonagall, "I do not want to do this."

"If that is indeed your answer, Miss Bloom, then I think you might be making a mistake," Professor McGonagall, outwardly unmoved by Miranda's display of anger, "Do not believe that this is just all a game. Professor Dumbledore agreed with this tournament because he believes that the bounds between wizards should be stronger. He believes that in the near future those bounds will be more important than ever. Do you really want to stop that?"

"It is unlikely that by me saying no, will affect any opportunity of friendship between Karkaroff and Dumbledore," Miranda spat.

"Perhaps, but perhaps not. We cannot take this risk. It is one dance, Miranda. One dance only." McGonagall reminded her.

Miranda closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Why did such things always appear upon her path when she had made plans to win Severus over forever? As if there was someone who wanted to put a stop to their relationship forever.

"Alright, I'll do it, but only because I have no choice, professor. Not because I like him. Make sure he does not come to the wrong conclusion of why I am doing this." Miranda said, while she slowly opened her eyes again.

Professor McGonagall nodded and then a small smile appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore trust you very much, Miss Bloom. I see that his trust was well placed."

After those flattering words, professor McGonagall left Miranda alone. Miranda's gaze shifted from the door to the beautiful dress. Perhaps she could turn this in her favor…

* * *

><p>Severus stared at the Great hall; his mind was already on the next evening. For some reason he had bought a nice suit, in black, of course. He was planning on taking a hot bath and looking better than he had looked in a long time. He was planning all that for… for her. He remembered so many years ago, how beautiful she had looked when they had held a ball in their last year of school. Of course she had went there with Black, which had made the entire evening a nightmare. But the way she had looked…. He had known then how much he had lost by turning to the Dark Lord. Yet, now, he was not death eater anymore and there was a ball again. This time without Black to dance with her. This time no one would stand between them…<p>

"Severus," a cold voice greeted him.

Severus sighed and turned around.

"Karkaroff," he greeted back.

"Have you heard already?" Karkaroff said, while he walked to his seat at the teacher's table. Severus followed him, annoyed that Karkaroff still thought that Severus was still a young man, naive and in need of friends.

"I have not heard much lately," Severus answered truthfully.

They both took a seat and a smile appeared upon Karkaroff's face.

"Well…," he started.

Suddenly Miranda entered the Great Hall and both men shifted their gaze immediately towards her. Severus could feel his heart pound in his chest and slightly nervous, he looked away. That wasn't a good idea. His gaze was now directed at Karkaroff and Severus could see how his former friend, if he had ever been that already, was staring at Miranda with obvious desire in his eyes.

"You were saying?" Severus reminded him with a cold hard voice.

"I am sorry. I was distracted by my date for tomorrow evening," Karkaroff answered, while his cold dark eyes moved from Miranda to Severus. A triumphant smile appeared upon his ugly face and Severus had to count to ten to prevent himself from hitting him.

"Your date?" Severus replied, while he tried to hide his feelings.

"Yes, professor Dumbledore had made sure that Miranda Bloom will be my dance partner. After I requested that, of course," Karkaroff explained, while he took his glass and poured some wine in it.

Severus looked away and noticed Miranda coming closer to them. The two men fell silent until Miranda was seated between the two of them. She was no fool, however, and could feel the tension that hung between the two men.

"Miranda, it is so lovely to see you," Karkaroff replied.

Miranda smiled weakly, but said nothing. The food appeared and for moments, the three of them were too occupied with eating to do something else.

When Miranda had finished her last piece of pie and felt as if she could explode, Karkaroff started talking to her again.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow, Miranda?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

The look upon his face however, spoke more than words could ever and Miranda was certain that friendship was the last thing on his mind.

"Yes, I am. I just got a beautiful dress this morning and I am eager to wear it and dance with it," she replied, after which she took a swig of her wine.

"Then I'll make sure we will dance plenty," Karkaroff said.

Miranda choked in her wine and started coughing. Severus immediately rose to her aid and gently stroke her back for a while, until Miranda could breath properly again.

"Dance plenty?" she repeated, her voice soar.

"Yes, of course. Dumbledore told me you agreed to dance with me tomorrow or was he lying?" Karkaroff said, trying to sound innocent.

"That… is true."

"If the both of you excuse me, I still have some potions to make," Severus suddenly said.

Before anyone could say anything, he rose from his seat and left the Great Hall. His stride was long and quick that Miranda could see his agitation with each step he took.

"I will dance with you once, Karkaroff," she said, harsh, "That I promised to Dumbledore."

Karkaroff smiled coldly, took a swig of his drink and then stared back at her.

"If I want you to dance with me all evening, you will do so, Miranda. Or do you really want to risk this fragile friendship to be broken?"

Miranda swallowed and looked away from him. She should have known! How could she be so stupid? Karkaroff would take advantage of this. He probably had noticed what no one else could see. That she and Severus had feelings for each other, but for some reason they could not be together. And now, he wanted to show Severus that he could be with her. But she wouldn't agree with his plan. She wanted to dance with Severus and she would do so, no matter how much friendships would be broken, or how many wars would be started. Severus was hers; forever and no ugly headmaster of some foreign school could ever change that.

"I am afraid I have to leave you, Karkaroff. I still have papers to correct," Miranda replied, sugary.

She rose from her seat and left the Great Hall in search of Severus. She finally found him in his dungeon.

"Severus?" she asked, slightly nervous.

Severus was stirring a potion, but his mind was obviously elsewhere, since the potion was already boiling for a couple of minutes. When he heard her voice, he lifted his head and their eyes met.

Miranda could see the coldness in his eyes and she sighed. Would she always fight the next wall or rock that would appear upon their route? Would he always make from every small bump in the road a giant hole that would split them up?

"Severus, I am here because I want to explain to you what Karkaroff meant," she started, while she walked towards him.

He didn't say a thing and Miranda moistened her lips.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks it is important that I dance with him, Severus. He believed that we should all do our part in making those friendship bounds tighter. I hate it as much as you, but I have no choice," she explained.

Severus snorted and finally said:

"It is your choice, Miranda. It is your life and you can do anything you want. You don't have any obligations and certainly not to me. Now, if you would let me be, I still have a lot of work."

He looked away, towards his potion and Miranda felt her heart ache. How could he still act so coldly after all that had happened between them? Could he not see that all she ever wanted was him? Could he not know that she already knew that he loved her as much as she loved him? He was one of the smartest people she had ever known, but right now he acted like an idiot. He was losing everything he could ever have. Did he not believe that he also had a chance to be happy?

Miranda sighed and walked away. When the door closed, Severus looked up again. He should stop showing how much he cared for her. But could he do that? When she would dance with Karkaroff tomorrow would he be able to stop himself from pushing her away from him?

He sighed and closed his eyes. Yes, he would be. He had done it a thousand times before; this time would be no different…


	19. Chapter 19

_Note from the author: Hello to everyone! I know this chapter has taken me a long time to write and I'm very sorry for it! It's been so hectic lately. I hadn't expected this, but there's really nothing to do about it. Last week my results from my research where stolen, so I'm quite depressed right now. Some people really don't know what they do to others... So I have to some tests again after my exams, who start in two weeks... I really don't know what to do first! I'm happy I can write again, so I hope I can put up new chapters soon! Enjoy this! Thanks for the patience!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>Miranda stared at the beautiful dress in front of her. After everything that had happened yesterday, she didn't really feel for dancing today. And especially not with Karkaroff! Dumbledore had placed her in a position that made it impossible for her to solve her own problems. Was everything always doomed? With a sigh, she pulled off her clothes and stared at the woman in the mirror in front of her. Her cold blue eyes stared at her and the hardness in them was only more obvious by the paleness of her face. Time had been gentle for her; she looked younger than she truly was. Her black hair, long as always, curled at the ends and softened the hardness in her face.<p>

She looked away and stared out of the window. If she was a different person, she would have already seduced Severus, but she had never learned to do such things. Her mother had always told her to use her intellect, not her beauty and body. Yet now, her intellect didn't help a thing. She walked away from the mirror and the dress and took a seat upon her bed. In one hour, the ball would start and she would have to dance with the ugliest person of the entire school. Well, not the ugliest, there was always Filch. But she knew that if she danced with anyone else but Severus, her ball would be ruined. She covered her eyes with her hands and thought it all through. But there was no way out, no escape. She had made a promise and she had to keep it. She gathered her strength, took a deep breath and walked to the dress again. Without giving it a second thought, she pulled it on and brushed her hair. While staring into the mirror again, an idea came to her. Perhaps with intellect and a slight hint of seduction, she would be able to save the day. Severus loved her, she knew that. He had told her himself. He probably was fighting against his jealousy and that jealousy could help her now. She pulled a knife out of a closet and sliced the dress along the front, now her legs where visible when she walked. Then she pulled at her sleeves and made sure there was more cleavage than there was supposed to be. When she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she frowned. This wasn't her, was it? She pushed those thoughts away and tried to smile. Sometimes you had to walk unknown paths to get to your true destiny.

* * *

><p>Severus put on his clothes and tried to avoid the mirror in his room. He knew that the man staring back at him would not please him. He had never been 'the handsome one'. He was too small, too pale, and too… dark. Miranda had always looked beyond that, and for some reason she had seen a handsome person behind it all, but he could not see it. Tonight Karkaroff had Miranda for his own, and the man's words would be a poison, since he would love to see Severus act out of jealousy. But he would not give in to the man. They had never been truly friends. It had always been a lie and that lie would continue this evening. He would not put Miranda in danger, not because of his stupid feelings. He would be calm and wise, as he always was. He would protect her by staying away from her. It was the right thing to do; it was the only thing to do.<p>

* * *

><p>Miranda nervously walked down the stairs and tried to find either Severus or Karkaroff. She found none of them and froze in the middle of the stairs. She wanted Severus to see her; she wanted him to realize how much he would lose if he did not choose to be with her. She bit her lip nervously and looked around again. Where was he? It was almost time, and he was never late.<p>

"Ah, miss Bloom, how beautiful you look," someone said.

Miranda froze. She felt her heart pound in her chest and tried to gather her calmness. Karkaroff had found her first. So what? It didn't mean the plan didn't go as she had meant it to. But plans could easily be altered.

"You look very handsome as well, professor Karkaroff." Miranda answered with a smile that hid her turmoil and disappointment that it wasn't Severus.

"Oh please, call me Igor, Miranda. I may call you Miranda, may I not?" Igor s'voice was a slithery as a snake.

"Of course, Igor," Miranda replied, while she looked away from him. She covered her legs better without him noticing it and walked down the rest of the steps. The entire walk he kept staring at her and Miranda had to suppress the urge to stop walking and to tell him what she really thought of him.

When she finally took the last step and walked to him, his smile had only grown bigger. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. Miranda had to swallow and tried to think of something else. It was just disgusting to let him touch her. Only Severus had that right. Only Severus was the right man to kiss her hand at a ball.

With a sigh, she let him lead her to the Great Hall. However, suddenly someone called her name. Quickly she turned around and let Karkaroff's hand go.

Severus approached her with the same cold expression on his face as always. Miranda felt her smile disappear. Would he ever change? She moved her leg without anyone noticing and the dress fell back, revealing - what she hoped – was something he could not resist. To her surprise her plan seemed to work and Severus froze. _"So all men are the same," _she thought with an inner smile.

She felt him staring at her leg and then his gaze rose, and for a moment his eyes rested upon the rest of her dress, which only revealed more of her. His hands shook, invisible to everyone but to her and she could see how a slight blush appeared upon his face. He knew what she was doing and they both knew that there was nothing he could do against the wild emotions going through him. His eyes met hers and she was taken aback by what she saw in them. No passion, no lust, no anger, no coldness. It was fear, pure fear. Not from him, but for her. Immediately she pulled her dress back together and laid her hand upon Karkaroff's arm.

"Severus, we were just going to the Great Hall," she said, while she hoped her voice wouldn't tremble, "If you wish, you can follow us."

"Yes, Severus, why don't you join us?" Karkaroff added, with a sneer.

Severus nodded and walked by them without saying anything him. Their eyes met briefly and in that moment she realized that the only reason why he was remaining silent was because of her safety. Her heart pound and she lost her breath for a short moment. She had misjudged everything again. She had forgotten who Karkaroff truly was, she had forgotten about the warning both professor Dumbledore and Severus had given her. Voldemort could return and if he ever found out Severus had betrayed him, than not only Severus was in great danger but her as well. She now understood better than ever how great the danger surrounding them, truly was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Miranda, are you feeling alright?" Karkaroff suddenly asked.

There was no anxiety in his voice, only boredom, which gave her strength.

"No, I'm alright. I just have a slight headache. After a dance or two, it will surely disappear," she answered, self assured.

Karkaroff nodded, satisfied with her answer. Severus, who had stopped walking when Karkaroff had asked her whether she was alright, frowned and Miranda knew that he was worried. When Karkaroff moved his gaze away from her, she smiled briefly at Severus and shook her head to reassure him. She was alright, now that she knew the real truth.

They continued their walk and took their place next to professor Dumbledore. Miranda's thoughts were elsewhere, but she did notice Harry standing not far from her. He looked rather pale and she had to smile. He was apparently very nervous and she could understand why. Dancing in front of everyone wasn't exactly a pleasure when you didn't even know how to dance.

Professor Dumbledore opened the ball and with a nervous sigh, Harry and the other champions started to dance with their partners. After a few minutes, where Miranda had to bite her lip to not burst out in laughter, professor Dumbledore took professor McGonagall's hand and started dancing as well.

"Time for us, I think," Karkaroff whispered.

Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hand rather roughly and pulled her to the floor. At first she thought he would try to discover what was really happening between her and Severus, but his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. He didn't even say a word and left her after the first dance. Severus as well, was nowhere to be found. With as sigh, she took a seat and stared at the other couples. Oh, what would she give to be as happy as all the rest of them!

* * *

><p>Severus had left the Great Hall when the first dance was almost over. He couldn't keep looking at Miranda; otherwise he might have done something foolish. Did she have to wear such a beautiful dress this evening? And did she have to be seductive this evening? It had cost him all his strength to not pull her towards him. Karkaroff had looked at him and Severus had realized that the man already had known what was really going on.<p>

Nervously Severus walked through the corridors, scowling at students who were late for the ball or who were already escaping it. His thoughts were elsewhere and he didn't see professor Filch until he bumped into him.

"My apologies, professor," he said, while he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him up.

"No problem, Severus, no problem at all," the man answered, with his usual high voice, "I was just looking for you. Dinner is being served and Dumbledore would love it if you were there as well."

Severus nodded in reply and followed the little professor to the Great Hall. He would find a way to solve all of this. He had faced greater troubles before. Lying against Lord Voldemort was way harder than fighting his feelings… right?

* * *

><p>Tired, Miranda took a small bite and stared at her plate. Neither Karkaroff nor Severus paid attention to her. This was just boring! She had expected some fight between the two men. She had expected to dance all evening, continuously being pulled from Karkaroff's arms to Severus. But no. The two men were caught up in their own thoughts and she was simply forgotten! Finally, she had enough of it and got up from the table. She wanted to say something, but changed her mind when she saw that no one looked at her. She turned around and walked away, fast. When she finally left the Great Hall, she took a seat upon the stairs and felt tears coming up. Every ball she had ever been to, had always been a complete failure. This one was no different than any other. Even the dress hadn't helped. She covered her face and let her tears roll down her cheek. All she ever wanted was a simple life with her parents protecting her, with a man who loved her, without being consumed by his own dark side, and with a child to love and to take care off. Now, she had no one. Her father had died defending the innocent, her mother had died defending her, Severus left her alone to defend her and her child had died because she had been unable to defend anyone. Her life was a total failure. The only thing left, was a promise to her best friend. A promise that would keep her going. A promise that should have been her first priority. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and stared through the corridor. She would try to enjoy the rest of the evening and she would keep a close eye on Harry. That was all she could do, it was all she had to do.<p>

When she rose from the stairs and walked back to the Great Hall, she noticed voices coming from outside. Curious, she changed her path and walked to the front door. When she walked outside, the cold made her shiver and she rubbed her arms tried to warm them. She saw some students, but then she saw something else. Karkaroff and Severus were standing not far from her. Quickly she hid herself and tried to listen to their conversation.

"It is returning, Severus! You can see it too!" Karkaroff whispered a slight panic in his tone.

"I don't understand why you fuss about this," Severus replied, his voice as cold as always.

"Severus, you cannot pretend like nothing is wrong," Karkaroff sounded hectic and Miranda frowned._ What was going on?_ She asked herself quietly as she listened intently to them talking.

"It's becoming clearer for months and I cannot deny that I'm very concerned...," Karkaroff continued.

"Flee then," Severus interrupted, "Flee. I'll convey your apologies. But I will stay at Hogwarts."

Miranda saw them walking towards the front door and after a few minutes she followed them. What was all that about? Karkaroff was scared off something ,that much was obvious. While she thought everything through, she arrived back in the Great Hall and maneuvered between the dancing couples. When she arrived at her seat, Karkaroff was gone and only Severus remained. Apparently it was later than she had thought and a great deal of students had already left the ball. She walked towards Severus and grabbed his arm.

"I need to talk to you," she whispered.

A frown appeared, but he nodded and followed her to a quieter place.

"What is wrong, Miranda? Aren't you suppose to dance with Karkaroff?" he asked, and she could hear a slight hint of jealousy which made her smile.

"No, apparently he has left the ball without telling me anything. His thoughts were occupied with something else. I have the feeling you know what that is," Miranda replied, while she stared deep into his eyes.

Severus took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought I had heard someone hiding himself," he paused for a moment and stared at her, "Miranda, this is nothing of your concern…"

"I don't think so," Miranda interrupted, "This has something to do with Voldemort, I'm sure of it."

Severus didn't answer, but looked deep into her eyes. She had the feeling that he was trying to determine whether she was strong enough. She stared back at him and hoped he would see that she was stronger than everyone thought. He nodded softly and then pulled her out of the Great Hall.

In the corridor he pulled up his sleeve and showed his arm to her. Taken aback by the dark mark she saw there, she took a step back.

"You're… you're mark, but … I don't understand," she muttered.

"It has become cleared, Miranda. It is a sign that the Dark Lord gains more power. I have told this to Dumbledore and he had advised me to keep an eye on it," he answered, while his eyes did not leave hers.

He rolled his sleeve back down and smiled softly.

"You had better danced with Karkaroff a little longer, Miranda. Perhaps you can convinced him to it was better to stay in Hogwarts."

She could sense the slight mockery in his tone and smiled as well.

"I'm actually quite glad that he didn't."

To Severus's surprise she grabbed his arm and walked with him to the Great Hall.

"Now you can finally dance with me!"

At first Severus seemed to protest, but Miranda played with her dress and when he realized what she was doing, he let her lead him to the dance floor.

"You're playing with fire, Miranda," Severus whispered in her ear, his voice raw.

"That's why I studied dragons, Severus. They are the masters of fire, are they not?" she answered, playfully.

Severus, surprised, looked into her eyes. When he saw the joy in them, he shook his head slowly. A smile appeared and for the first time in months she saw the man again, who had made love to her. Perhaps the dress had worked…? While some naughty thoughts appeared into her mind, she leaned against Severus's chest and a smirk appeared. He had no idea what was coming to him next…


	20. Chapter 20

_Note from the author: Hi everyone, here's the new chapter already, so you see, I'm keeping my promises! ;-) I hope everyone enjoys this! _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>Miranda and Severus left the Great Hall when the ball was over. He held her hand as they walked in silence to her room. As they arriving to her room, he followed her in closing the door softly behind him.<p>

Miranda, slightly nervous because she didn't know what to expect, cleared her throat, "Do you want something to drink?" she asked quietly.

Severus shook his head and took a seat in the chair next to her desk. He looked to her and his gaze was so serious that she felt her hopes for a romantic evening die.

"Miranda, I know you probably were taken aback by the dark mark upon my arm…," Severus started, but trailed off not sure how to continuing.

Miranda frowned.

"I'm not a child anymore, Severus. I saw that years ago and then I was scared, but I'm a lot older now and I have seen a lot more. If I was taken aback when you showed that mark, it was because it reminded me of what you did and what you were when we both were younger," she answered, coldly.

Severus looked away and a blush appeared.

"I didn't mean it that way, Miranda," he whispered, "I know I have done many things the wrong way. But trust me when I tell you that I have suffered as much as you. I still suffer from it."

Severus rose from his seat and walked towards her. The blush was gone, but the look in his eyes was a cold one. Miranda didn't say a thing. She could taste the truth in his words and wondered whether he meant his son or Lily's death … or both.

"This means something, Miranda," Severus suddenly continued. He stood close to her. If she would do one step forward, their noses would touch each other.

"The mark is directly connected with the Dark Lord. If the mark becomes cleared, it can only mean that the Dark Lord becomes stronger." He stated firmly.

Miranda took a step back and shook her head in denial.

"You're just guessing, Severus. The mark was made by the Dark Lord, but…," she refuted.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. His grip was firm and she felt her heart beating stronger. She trusted him, right?

"Miranda, if I could give you what you want, I would do so, but I can't," his gaze held her and she could only stare back into his black eyes, "If he's getting stronger, I should stay away from you. You do not know what kind of danger you are truly in."

"I doubt it is as much danger you are in, Severus. You were the spy, not me," Miranda said.

Severus let her go and frowned.

"Miranda, he doesn't even know what I did. For all he knows, I'm still his spy, not Dumbledore's. But if he sees me with you or hears something about it, then he could use you against me."

She could hear the fear in his words by the slight quiver in his voice.

"Are you sure you're afraid for me?" she asked, while she tried to look away from him. She had to ask him this. How could she trust him immediately after all what had happened when they were younger?

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, confused.

"If Voldemort sees you with me, don't you think he will realize that you betrayed him? Don't you think he will come after you and not after me?" she explained.

Severus stared into her eyes for a moment and she knew that he was surprised that she thought this way. But this was the only way she knew. He had chosen for his wellbeing, so many years ago and it was only because of that reason that she had not told him that he had a son.

"I… I never thought of that possibility, to be honest," Severus answered.

He let her go and walked back to the chair.

"It is possible, of course," he continued, his voice stronger this time, "But I think I would be able to convince him that I thought I could change you."

The way he said it, so cold, so rational, made her blood boil.

"Is that what I am to you, an instrument?" she shouted.

He turned around and shook his head.

"No, but you thought I would use you like that, Miranda. I'm only following your line of thought," he reasoned.

Miranda blushed and made a fist of her hand.

"Fine, you're right, I did think that way, but you didn't have to say it so…"

"Rational?" he suggested.

Miranda's eyes narrowed.

"Cold, so cold, Severus," she said, while she walked towards him, "I always knew you to be rational, logical. But the way you turn from warm and kindhearted to a cold, arrogant man astonishes me and makes me wonder whether I truly know you."

After her words a deep silence feel, until Severus cleared his throat, "Perhaps I am both." He said.

Miranda snorted.

"As if. You can't be both, Severus. Not to me. You can be cold to your enemies and warm to your friends, but you cannot be both to your friends or to your enemies," she refuted.

Severus sighed and shifted his gaze from her to the wall where the photo of her mother hung. Her mother's blue eyes, the same as Miranda's stared back to them. Their warmth was in contradiction with the coldness in the room.

"I don't think your mother would have wanted you to still love me," Severus suddenly said.

Miranda frowned and looked from him to the picture.

"Well, sadly I don't know that because someone took her away from me," she bit out harshly.

She blushed when she realized what she had said and saw Severus throwing a look at her. He was not hurt, rather surprised that her tone had sounded so hateful.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded," Miranda started, but Severus shook his head and smiled.

"Yes, you did and you have every right to. Miranda, I always wondered what you thought of me, those years when we were each following our own paths. When I got your letter, I thought I knew. You hated me and you never wanted to see me again. When I saw you here, the first year you came to Hogwarts I honestly was afraid for your anger," his smile grew bigger when he saw the disbelief in her eyes, "In the beginning, you showed your contempt and I was sure you would never stop hating me. But then something changed and we became friends. In the last months that friendship has grown to be more than that. It surprises me. I thought you would never be able to forgive me."

Miranda smiled back after those last words and walked towards him. She laid her hand upon his, "I didn't have to forgive you. I had to forgive myself, Severus. It wasn't your fault that our son died, it was mine. It wasn't your fault that I had to give birth to him in a cold room, surrounded by my mother and Thomas, when all I wanted was you there. The only thing I could blame you for, was the death of my uncle, that you had planned…," she murmured, her voice faltering and she swallowed away the lump and continued. "But I have forgiven you that a long time ago. I will never forget it of course, but I don't hate you for it… Not anymore."

"Miranda, about your uncle…," Severus replied.

"Please, Severus, let it rest," Miranda interrupted, with a weak smile, "It is past and it should stay there. It was a mistake…"

Severus suddenly laid his hand against her lips and stopped her.

"Listen to me, you have to hear this," he said, while he stared into her eyes.

For a moment she froze, but then she nodded and took a seat next to him.

"When you join the ranks of the Deatheaters, you have to prove yourself worthy. In that time you had to torture a muggle or kill a bloodtraitor. The Dark Lord let someone else choose for you. Some of my former friends had known about you and they wanted proof that I didn't love you. So they choose your uncle … and your mother," Severus took a deep breath and wanted to continue, but Miranda interrupted him again.

"My mother? Why both of them?" she asked, surprised.

"They hated both of them equally and your uncle… Well, according to them it wouldn't hurt you enough. They had made a plan to make sure your mother and uncle were alone. But I refused. Of course that was proof to them that I wasn't fully committed to their cause and they told the Dark Lord of it. He asked me why I did not wanted to do what my fellow Deatheaters asked of me. I told him it would be unwise to kill two of the most loved wizards of that time. It would make people turn against us that we didn't want to turn against us. He believed me and agreed that we could not kill them…. Not yet."

Severus paused and looked away from her.

"When everything was planned by me, I laid in my bed and thought everything through. I thought of you and my little plan to make Lily jealous. I was shocked when I realized how much I doubted the plan. I didn't want to do it anymore… I tried to focus on Lily and it helped… When I saw you the day after however, I felt sick. It was then that I realized that I had fallen for you."

In Miranda's eyes tears appeared, but she didn't wipe them away.

"I never killed your uncle, Miranda. Someone else did that for me. The Death eaters were never patient men. Because of that, I had to test my loyalty again in our last years. You heard that conversation and then you knew the real truth."

Severus sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"I had been caught by my own plans, Miranda," he whispered," First I had tried to make Lily jealous, but I fell in love with you. When I finally had you back, my life was in danger and I did what every boy in my position would do. I chose my own life over any other. You say I am not to blame for Hugh, but I think you're wrong. If there is anyone to blame, it is me."

After these words a silence fell and Miranda swallowed. She laid her hand upon his arm and pulled him towards her. When he looked at her, she was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. She laid her arms around him and hugged him.

At first he froze, but then he relaxed and laid his arms around her too. They held each other for a couple of minutes and then let each other go.

Miranda smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

"We both made mistakes, Severus. What matters is what we have done later. I found my strength and fought for all that was good and you… you saved us all."

He shook his head.

"I doubt I saved us. Potter was the one who destroyed the Dark Lord, not me."

"Lily saved us both then," Miranda said, "We should not dishonor her sacrifice by fighting each other. I love you , you love me. That has been clear for more than a year now and the more we fight it, the more we'll get close to each other."

Severus didn't say a thing, but stared at her.

"We let _him_ get between us once, I won't let him do that again. I want you, Severus. If that is the last thing what will happen in my life, then I'll know that my dream came true. I am not afraid for what will happen if he ever returns. I only fear for Harry and for you, but not for me," Miranda continued.

Severus, tenderly, laid his hand against her cheek, "but I am afraid for what will happen to you, Miranda." He whispered tenderly.

Miranda smiled and grabbed his hand.

"I won't let that fear stand between us, Severus. And if you won't be with me this evening, I will do my very best to make you mine every single day of the week."

He saw the truth in her eyes and with a sigh, he shook his head.

"Why do you want me, Miranda?" he asked, "You're beautiful and smart, you deserve better."

"That may be," Miranda replied, teasingly, "But in my eyes there is no one better than you."

Severus looked up, surprised and then a small smile appeared. Miranda's smile grew bigger and then, before she could even think about it, she leaned forward and placed her lips upon his. She had expected him to push her away, but he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her towards him and kissed her back. When their kiss was over he looked at her with a small smile, "Then we'll do it this way, Miranda, together," he told her.

"Together," Miranda repeated and she leaned towards him and kissed him again.


	21. Chapter 21

_Note from the author: Hi everyone, I had some time to write again, between my exams and here is the new part! I hope you enjoy reading it and hopefully, a new part will be coming up soon!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>Miranda opened her eyes and saw the new morning light peeping through the window. With a smile she turned around and looked at Severus, who was still sleeping next to her. He looked younger when he was sleeping then when he was awake. You couldn't see the coldness in his eyes and unlike when he was awake, he was smiling. Tenderly she stroked his forehead. She couldn't believe he had actually stayed with her.<p>

Apparently Severus had felt her hand moving over his face and he opened his eyes. When they met hers, his smile grew bigger.

"Good morning, Severus," she whispered.

She felt his arms around her and he pulled her towards him. When she lay against him, he kissed her tenderly.

"Good morning," he whispered back, his voice warmer than ever before.

Miranda smiled and closed her eyes. If it was up to her, she would stay in this bed for the rest of her life, with Severus close to her. But, she was in Hogwarts, teaching students and there was more that she had to do than staying in bed. Apparently Severus had come to the same conclusion.

"We have to stand up, Miranda," he whispered.

She felt him getting up and with a sigh; she opened her eyes again and looked at him. He was getting dressed and with a small smile she watched him, putting on his clothes. When he felt her gaze, he placed his hands upon the sheets and said, with a smile:

"You'll have to stand up, Miranda. It's time."

She covered herself with the sheets and said, with a muffled voice, "But I don't want to get up."

Suddenly the sheets were pulled away from her and she felt the morning cold over her body. Luckily, she wore her pajamas and with a cry, she crawled over the bed towards Severus and pulled him towards her. He lost his balance and fell straight on to the bed.

"How dare you!" she yelled, played angry, "You do not have the right to take my sheets, mister Snape."

He grinned and got back up.

"You have my deepest apologies, but, my dear, it is almost eight o'clock."

She looked away from him, to the clock on her bedside table and nodded.

"You're right. We better get ready."

She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror a mysterious face looked back at her. It took her a while before she realized that the coldness in her eyes had gone away. She heard Severus looking for his shoes in her bedroom and had to smile. Sometimes love was indeed the only cure.

Together they went to the Great Hall and had some breakfast. They managed to keep their night together secret and went separately towards their classrooms. But during her lessons, Miranda knew that her mind was elsewhere. She would never have believed it if someone had told her, but she felt those little butterflies again, which she had felt when she was a lot younger. Yet, the lessons of her past were not forgotten and Miranda knew that she would have to fight hard to hold on to this love. No matter what it would take, she would keep Severus with her forever.

Days became weeks, weeks became months and their love only grew. They spend lots of time together, sharing thoughts about the tournament and talking about the time they had been apart. They didn't talk about Voldemort, Lily or Thomas, as if they both knew that those were things that they could not change. Sometimes at night, Miranda wondered whether Severus was truly happy or whether he wanted her to be Lily. She didn't dare to ask it and when Severus would wake up later and show her his love; she could only tell herself how much of a fool she truly was.

The world surrounding them, however, proved to them that even with their love, nothing was changed. The growing threat of Voldemort coming back, became very clear when someone was found dead in the forest. Harry had been close to the murderer, which made Miranda worry about the last task. If both Dumbledore and Severus were right and Voldemort did come back, he would come after Harry. And what better way was there to kill your opponent when he was facing a tremendous task? Though Dumbledore told her that the professors would surround the maze and protect the students, Miranda was no reassured. Severus, however, did not want her to take part in the protection.

"It could be far more dangerous than you think, Miranda," he said, while they were lying in bed.

Her head lay upon his chest and her eyes were closed. The only token that she was listening, was the sudden tension in her shoulders.

"I am capable of defending myself, Severus," she replied, after a short silence.

"Perhaps, but I will not put you in danger, not ever," he said firmly.

Miranda opened her eyes and got up. They were both naked, but since the fire in her chamber was burning hard, she didn't feel any cold. She shifted her gaze from the fire to him and saw a frown appearing upon his forehead.

"You don't agree," he said. It wasn't a question.

"Of course not," Miranda sighed and grabbed the sheets.

She covered herself with them and stared through the window.

"You have no idea what I had to do to keep myself safe. You weren't there to protect me, Severus and I don't want you to protect me now. This is my choice," she whispered.

She felt his arms around her and he pulled her towards him. Tenderly he stroked her forehead and went with his hand through a curl in her hair.

"I wasn't there when you needed me and I will never forgive myself for that," she could hear the remorse in his tone, "But now I am here and I could not bear the thought that you might get hurt. Let me protect you, now, when I still can."

"Severus, I don't need…"

"You're no fighter, Miranda," he interrupted, "You are someone who cares for others, who heals where things are broken. But you will never be a person that will kill someone or who will hurt someone on purpose. It's the reason why I love you and I don't want you to change that."

A silence felt and Miranda felt Severus' heart pound. He was truly afraid. She had seen him angry, she had seen him with desire and passion in his eyes, but she had never seen him afraid.

She released herself from his arms and turned around so she could face him. She touched his face with her hands and whispered:

"I'm more of a fighter than you might believe, my dear. I will kill anyone who would dare to hurt you or Harry. Nothing could stop me then."

Severus saw the hardness in her eyes and sighed. He looked away from her blue eyes and shook his head.

"Please don't do anything to protect me, Miranda. Against the Dark Lord…"

"Would you please call him Voldemort?" Miranda asked, slightly irritated, "He's no lord."

Severus froze and turned his face towards her.

"I can't."

His answer made her frown.

"What's that suppose to mean? It's just a name. And he's just a man."

Suddenly Severus grabbed her hands quite hardly and Miranda almost let out a cry, but the look in his eyes, took her silence.

"He's not just a man, Miranda. He killed Lily!" His tone got louder and slightly worried, she tried to pull her hands back, but he held her firmly.

"You have no idea what he can do, what he is capable of. I … I worked for him for years and I had to call him Lord, but when I looked in his face, there was no other word on my lips."

Her anger gave her strength and quite harshly she pulled her hands back. She stared at him with coldness in her eyes that reminded him of how she had been when she arrived here at Hogwarts.

"There are many other words to use, Severus," she whispered, her voice filled with hate, "Like coward, murderer, bastard and a whole lot other words that I won't say right now. You may have once been his servant, but that time is long gone. You're on our side now."

Severus shook his head and grabbed his clothes.

"I thought you of all people would understand," he muttered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Miranda asked, offended.

"I will never be on your side truly, Miranda. I am what I am and I am not ashamed of it, instead I like it."

She frowned.

"You like it that your were once a death eater?"

"Yes… No!" Severus pulled on his night robe and got out of bed, "I used dark magic, Miranda and I am not ashamed of it. Instead I would always use it when I could. I used to make my own spells, my own potions. It was dark magic and I liked it. And I still do and I am not ashamed of it. I am no hero, Miranda."

He looked straight into her eyes when he said that and she swallowed.

"And that's alright," he continued. He moved his gaze from her and Miranda took a deep breath. She hadn't realized she had stopped breathing.

"I never wanted to be a hero. I… I wanted to be respected and that respect I found there with _him_. But then… then he killed Lily…," his voice faltered and Miranda could see that his hands were shaking.

Suddenly it became all very clear to her. Not she, not her son had made him leave Voldemort, but Lily. She looked away and tried to fight against her tears. Of course, Lily who else? It had always been Lily. He had loved her when they were younger, he had used her to get to Lily and now, when his son was killed by his own friends, he still had only turned away from them because of Lily.

Miranda didn't see Severus approaching and when she suddenly felt his hands upon her shoulders, she got scared. She got up, with the sheets and moved away from him.

"So because of Lily, you came to Dumbledore," she whispered.

She tried to sound strong, but failed hard.

"I always thought that I had something to do with it… or at least Hugh," she continued.

She couldn't look at him; she couldn't face the truth in his eyes.

"Those things changed me too, Miranda. But… I thought..," he stopped and a silence fell.

"You thought what?" Miranda said, while she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on.

Their evening of pleasure had suddenly turned into something very painful.

Severus didn't answer and Miranda bit her lip. Why didn't he reassure her? Why didn't he tell her he loved her more than Lily?

"Miranda, you always know how I felt about Lily…," he suddenly continued.

"Stop it…," she whispered.

"I never hid the truth for you," he continued, ignoring her words.

"Stop it!" she shouted, "Stop saying her name, stop thinking about her! I hate it, I hate her!"

"You don't mean that," Severus said, shocked by her sudden changed tone.

"Yes, I do. Sometimes, in my deepest thoughts, I hate her. Sometimes I wish she had never been there. I thought that when I was younger and I'm thinking it right now. She was my best friend, and I will always be grateful for her friendship, but she was the reason my heart got broken. She was the reason that I got pregnant and conceived a child without his father. She is the reason why even now, after so many times, you and I can still not be happy together!" her voice trembled, but she didn't stop.

"I need you to tell me … Who do you love, Severus, me or Lily? I need to know it now, so I can stop doubting your words, so I can be sure of what you're giving me, so I can be sure that this all is real."

"I love you, Miranda," Severus said, while he moved towards her.

Miranda swallowed and looked at him. The pain in her heart moved away. Perhaps she had exaggerated…

"But, Lily… She will always keep a special place in my heart," he suddenly continued.

Miranda could feel her heart break. She saw nothing but dark spots before her eyes and felt the floor coming awfully close.

"Miranda!" Severus shouted.

He ran towards her and grabbed her before she could fell on the ground. But she pushed him away and looked at him, angrily.

"Why can't you just love me?" she asked, hurt.

"I do love you, Miranda," he swore, "You are my everything. I could not be the same man without you. Without you, I am nothing."

Miranda sobbed and turned away.

"I don't believe you," she whispered.

"That's obvious," he replied, while he laid his arms around her.

She tried to push him back again, but he held her firmly.

"Miranda, I know what's hurting you. You're scared that I'm with you, because Lily is gone. But that is not true. I love you and I want to be with you. I always wanted to be with you."

Miranda turned to face him and when he saw the scared and hurt look in her eyes, he felt his heart ache. He had sworn to himself that he would never hurt her again, but that seemed to be a hollow vow. He pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"I love you, Miranda," he whispered.

They were both quiet for a moment and then Miranda whispered:

"I love you too, Severus."

Happily, Severus smiled and tenderly stroked her hair.

"Miranda, if you ever doubt again, please remember those beautiful moments in the room of Requirement, those moments on the lake when we were both happy. Those feelings… I would never be able to fake those. They are the truth and the truth is that I love you."

Reassured she closed her eyes and laid her face against his chest, but in her heart, there was a new scar. And this time Lily was to blame.


	22. Chapter 22

_Note from the author: As promised, the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I hope everyone enjoys this! _

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>At long last the 24th of June arrived. Miranda woke up early and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't suppress the nervousness inside her and with a sigh, she stood up. Severus lay asleep next to her. Unlike Miranda, he was not worried about Harry at all. Deep in thought about the upcoming task, she took a bath and made herself ready. Time seemed to slow down and it felt like hours before it was seven o'clock. She hesitated for a moment but then she woke Severus.<p>

He opened his eyes, smiled, but then saw that she was already dressed. While he got up, his smile fainted.

"Why are you already dressed? It's only seven o'clock," he murmured.

Miranda shrugged and took a seat upon the bed. She stared through the window and wished that she could do something to protect Harry in the maze. Severus must have realized her thoughts, because he grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"Don't worry, Miranda, Potter is …,"

Miranda threw him a look and Severus paused.

"He'll survive," he finished at last.

Miranda had to smile. Even at times like these, Severus still couldn't accept that Harry wasn't James. Just like her, he could be incredibly stubborn.

Severus got up and walked to the bathroom. She didn't follow him, but kept staring outside the window. Both Severus and Dumbledore had tried to reassure her about this last task. The first and the second task had been no problem for Harry, so why would this be any different? But she knew why. This time there would be no dragons, or water creatures surrounding Harry. Instead a maze, that would keep everyone standing outside blind as to what was happening to them. That was what was standing between her and Harry. Where before, she could watch him fly away from the dragon or where she could see him swim, this time she wouldn't be able to see anything at all. In the maze things could happen and no one would know about it. But was it stupid to believe that Voldemort or any of his death eaters would be waiting in the maze for Harry? She closed her eyes. It was indeed a stupid thought, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Suddenly she felt a hand upon her shoulders. She got scared and almost let out a cry, until she realized it was Severus.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said, while a worried expression appeared.

"You didn't. I was with my mind elsewhere," Miranda replied, still breathing heavily.

"With the tournament?" Severus shook his head and his dark eyes looked into hers, "Nothing will happen today Miranda. What could possibly happen? Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and …. Moody will be guarding the maze. If anything happens they will intervene."

She had heard the slight hesitation in his voice when he mentioned Professor Moody. She never had asked him about it before, but she had seen the tension between the two men. For some reason Professor Moody didn't not seem to trust Severus like Dumbledore did. Most people indeed wondered sometimes why Dumbledore trusted Severus, but no one ever doubted it. Dumbledore was wise enough to know who could be trusted and who couldn't.

"You don't seem to trust Moody," Miranda said, while she looked at him.

His eyes got colder and he let her go.

"He seems to think I am not worthy of Dumbledore's trust and he…," Severus stopped.

"Yes?" Miranda encouraged.

"He… He searched my room," Severus finished.

"What?"

Miranda stared at him and Severus could see the disbelief in his eyes. She could not believe that Dumbledore would allow this. Letting someone search your room was the same thing as saying that you were not to be trusted.

"Did you ask Dumbledore about it?" Miranda asked, while she grabbed his hands to prove to him that she believed him.

"No," Severus let her hands go and walked away, "There is no need. If Dumbledore believed it to be necessary…"

"Stop it right there, Severus," Miranda interjected, "Dumbledore trusts you. He told me that I should trust you too. There is no way he would allow this. Perhaps Mad – Eye wanted to check it out because he sees enemies everywhere. And because he knows that Dumbledore wouldn't like it, he didn't ask it. When you saw him searching your room, he made you believe that he did it because Dumbledore had asked him, but the truth is that he never did!"

"That's speculation," Severus said, but a smile had appeared, "But… It means a lot to me that you trust me completely, Miranda."

"If I didn't, this wouldn't work," she whispered.

He nodded and sighed.

"Let's focus on the tournament, shall we? We have to go to the Great Hall, otherwise Dumbledore might get worried."

Miranda nodded, grabbed her wand and went with Severus downstairs. Arriving at the Great Hall, she could feel the excitement of the students. Everyone wanted to know who would be the Champion and every one of Hogwarts was hoping it would be Cedric or Harry. Miranda saw Cedric sitting next to his friends. He looked rather pale, and although he smiled, Miranda knew that he was nervous.

She moved her gaze to the Gryffindor table and saw Harry sitting next to his friends. He seemed to look rather tired and nervous as well and she could feel her anxiousness growing inside her. Severus threw her a look and she could feel that he wanted to comfort her. But they weren't able to show his love in front of everyone else. It had to remain a secret, for always.

Miranda took a seat and saw Severus taking a seat next to her. He took some bread and opened the newspaper. She poured some water in her glass and drank a bit. Her stomach did not relax however. Suddenly, she felt Severus tighten.

"What is it?" she asked, worried.

In response he showed her the article. When she read through it, her face reddened. At the end of the article she gave Severus such an angry look that he was slightly surprised and moved a bit away from her.

"How dare she write this?" she whispered, angry.

Rita Skeeter had once again written a terrible article about Harry, filled with lies and gossip. Miranda, so furious that she could almost tear the paper into thousand pieces, searched Harry and saw him as well reading the paper.

"Well, perhaps…," Severus started.

"Don't you dare!" Miranda interjected, "Don't you dare say that it is true. She's against Harry because she knows that such articles will be read. She doesn't care about the truth, Severus, all she wants is a higher number of readers."

Severus laid his hand upon her arm and tried to calm her down.

"Don't get so excited about it. People who matter are smarter than that. They know how much worth these articles truly are. If I were you, I would focus upon the upcoming task and not on such a stupid article," he reasoned.

Miranda sighed, closed her eyes and then nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you," she murmured.

"It's alright, I understand," he smiled, "You care much about such things, it's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

Miranda blushed, but had to smile.

"Thanks you for making me feel better."

They looked at each other and were for a moment lost in each other's eyes. But then Dumbledore rose from his seat and the moment was over. Together with Severus, she left the Great Hall. There their paths separated and they went towards their classrooms. On her way, Miranda saw Harry. She hesitated for a moment but then went to him.

"Harry," she said, which caused him to quickly turn around.

He seemed relieved when he realized she had called him.

"Yes, professor?"

"I just want to wish you success for the task. After those first tasks, this won't be a trouble, right?" Miranda said, with a smile.

At the same time she wondered whether she asked this to comfort him or to reassure herself.

"I hope so," he answered, obviously not so assured as she was.

"Well, good luck," Miranda replied.

She realized he was anxious to prepare himself for the task and let him go. At least he was alert and would prepare himself well. A small bit of her nerves went away. He had faced Voldemort twice already and had survived it. The maze wouldn't be a problem then.

* * *

><p>Miranda nervously squeezed Severus' hand. All the champions were in the maize and recently, Fleur had been found, injured. She was glad that it wasn't Harry, but at the same time she wondered whether he was in trouble as well.<p>

"Relax, Miranda," Severus whispered, "He's still alright. They would have found him already if he was in trouble."

She didn't dare to answer, but squeezed his hands even more. She had not his faith and the longer Harry stayed in the maize, the more nervous she got. Professor Dumbledore, who stood not far from her, smiled encouragingly at her. She tried to smile back, but knew that she failed horribly. Professor Dumbledore moved his gaze back to the maize and Miranda closed her eyes. Why was everyone so sure that nothing could happen?

Seconds became minutes and minutes seemed hours, and Miranda was so focused at the maze that she didn't saw Severus placing his hand upon his left arm. Then suddenly Harry appeared in front of the maze, with the cup and with something else, but she couldn't see it clearly, since everyone rose from their seats and blocked her view. With a triumphant yell, she stood up as well and ran towards Harry. When she was only two meters away, she froze. Harry was lying on the ground. From the noise she heard, she could tell that he was crying and that he was panicking. Next to him laid someone else. At first she thought Cedric was only injured and unconscious but then she saw Cedric 's father crying over his son and realized the truth. The boy was dead. Miranda could feel her heart pound in her chest.

"He's back, Voldemort's back," Harry yelled.

Miranda felled a cold surrounding her heart like never before. It could not be. He wasn't back. It could not be! She felt Severus standing next to her and they both looked at each other. He looked as pale as she and she realized suddenly how much things would change if Harry spoke the truth. And of course he spoke the truth. She didn't doubt that. When she looked back, she didn't see Harry anymore. Terrified, she looked around and then saw Professor Moody walking with Harry to the castle. Relieved, she took a deep breath. She had not realized that she had stopped breathing.

"Miranda, stay here," Severus suddenly whispered, "Look after Diggory's parents."

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Miranda asked, surprised.

But he didn't answer and left her alone. She saw him following Dumbledore and McGonagall and realized that they would speak to Harry now, so they would know what truly had happened.

She hesitated for a moment, but then did as Severus had asked of her. After she had made sure that Cedric's body would be placed inside the castle, she went to Dumbledore's office. Arriving there, she knocked, but didn't get any answer. That didn't surprise her, Dumbledore would probably still be speaking to Harry. She opened the door and went in. But before she took another step, she froze. A huge dog was standing in the room. She stared at him for a while and the animal stared back. What was a dog doing in Dumbledore's office?

She didn't dare to come closer and stayed where she was. It was stupid, she was the professor for care of magical creatures, and then she was afraid of a dog? But this wasn't any normal dog. It stared at her as if it knew her and Miranda could tell that he was just as surprised to see her here as she was surprised to see him here.

The dog held his head a bit oblique and she had the feeling that it was really thinking about her presence here. That was ridiculous; animals didn't think like they did. Perhaps he was just interested in her and maybe he thought that she had something for him.

"Okay, stay there. I won't hurt you," she said, trying to sound firm, "But I need to take a seat after all what has happened down stairs."

She walked through the room towards Dumbledore's desk. The dog followed every movement, but stayed where he was. When she sat down, she let out a relieved sigh. Why was she so afraid? It was a dog. A nice, sweet dog. She gathered her courage and moved her gaze towards the dog. She smiled and reached towards him to stroke him.

He suddenly moved and she pulled her hand back. When he looked at her, it seemed as if he was smiling.

"Okay, friend," she said, "I won't stroke you if you don't want to, but if you try anything naughty I will have to punish you."

Suddenly the dog changed. His entire body seemed to change into something else than a dog and then suddenly a man appeared and when she saw who it was, she froze.

"Well, you know me, Miranda. I would do anything naughty when you are close to me," the man answered.

His black eyes stared right into hers and inside them she saw the boy she had known so many years ago, but she also saw what the years in Azkaban had done to him. Before her stood one of her oldest friends, Sirius Black.


	23. Chapter 23

_Note from the author:_

_Hi everyone! It took me some time to write this, because my research has started again. I've got so much work to do and I hope I can still write chapters in the next months. I can't make any promises. Perhaps one; if I have time free, I will write!_

_Cheerio,_

_Aribeth_

* * *

><p>Miranda could only stare at Sirius. A thousand thoughts went through her mind, but she could not find the right words to say. Here stood the man, who had been thought responsible for the death of her best friend, Lily. There had been moments when she had hated him, when she had believed what everyone else had told her. But right now, when she looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes, she realized that she had never believed that he was guilty of Lily and James' death. She only felt compassion and sympathy.<p>

"Well, you certainly are surprised to see me here," Sirius continued.

She could see the curiosity in his eyes and realized that neither Dumbledore nor Harry had told him anything about her presence in the school.

"I… I didn't know Dumbledore contacted you," she answered, while she tried to gather her thoughts.

"For over a year now. I sent letters to Harry and to Dumbledore. When I heard about the last task, I came to see it. But I know as little as you about what happened."

Sirius moved closer and Miranda moved her chair a bit away. The mocking smile that appeared upon his face made her blush.

"Do you not trust me, Miranda?" he asked, while his dark eyes stared into hers.

"It's not that. Dumbledore told me everything and I believe him, but… After everything what has happened, it isn't easy for me to see you here," she reasoned.

The smirk disappeared and Sirius nodded sadly.

"I forgot how much you lost, Miranda. I heard about your mother and your child. I'm very sorry for you," he said.

Miranda wanted to say something, but he prevented her by raising his arm. It also revealed how thin he was and she wondered how his life looked like right now.

"I … I will always regret that I wasn't there for you, Miranda. You had always made clear to me you weren't a fighter and I … I was worried that you wouldn't survive either. When I heard how you were able to escape, I was very proud. At least not all my old friends had betrayed me."

The bitterness in his voice made a shiver run over her back and she got up from her seat. She walked away from his and walked through the window.

"I was never the brave one, Sirius. I was saved by an auror, Thomas. I owe him my life," Miranda sighed and rubbed her eyes, "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Understandable," Sirius whispered.

A silence fell and both of them got caught up in their own thoughts. Suddenly Sirius moved.

"I heard Snivellus is here too," his commented, despise filling his voice.

Miranda turned around and threw him an ice-cold look.

"It's professor Snape to you, and yes, he works here, just like me," she bit.

"I see you still defend him," Sirius shook his head and took a seat in the chair she had abandoned, "He's a death eater, Miranda. He's more responsible for Lily's death than me. He's even responsible for everything that has happened with your mother and child!"

"He's not. He turned to our side before Lily was killed. He tried to protect her!" Miranda spat angry.

"Yeah right! He would protect James, the one guy he hated the most during his time on Hogwarts," Sirius answered sarcastic.

"Well, who can blame him?" Miranda whispered, furious.

Sirius rose from his seat and pointed at her. His fingers trembled and she could see the anger burn in his eyes.

"How dare you? James was my best friend and there was no one better," Sirius defended his old friend.

Miranda shook her head and refused to say anything.

"Whose child was it anyway?" Sirius suddenly asked.

Miranda froze and shifted her gaze back to the window.

"You had to be pregnant during are last year if the age that was written in the papers, was the right one," Sirius reasoned.

Miranda still refused to answer and kept staring outside. A silence fell and she could hear him think.

"It wasn't _his_, was it? Please tell me, Miranda, it wasn't his," Sirius whispered suddenly.

"Why do you care?" she asked, "He's dead, gone. It doesn't matter who his father was. I loved Hugh like no one else, and I will not let you dishonor his memory."

Sirius raised his hand to apology and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should have known that such things are still hard for you. It was your child. If anything would happen to Harry, I wouldn't know what to do and he isn't even my son."

Miranda nodded.

"I know the feeling. Lily made me promise to look after him. It has been harder than I had thought it would be," she said, with a smile.

Sirius grinned.

"He seems to attract trouble, doesn't he? But he also listens to his heart and I was relieved that he believed me. I don't care about anyone else, but if the son of James would believe that I was responsible for his father's death than…. I have nothing to fight for anymore."

His last words were a mere whisper, but Miranda had heard them. She went to him, hesitated for a moment and then laid her hand upon his arm.

"He believed you, Sirius. And I do too. You're not alone. I'm ashamed that I thought you responsible for so many years, while I didn't even know what had happened," she said.

"Yes, after Hogwarts I never saw you again," Sirius shifted his gaze towards her and she could see the questions in his eyes.

"I had to run with my mother. There was no time to warn anyone. I was pregnant also and it complicated things," she explained, "But I kept sending letters to Lily and we tried to stay in touch. That's how I knew she had a son. I wasn't able to go to her. My life was in too much danger. I was a coward back then and I will regret it that I wasn't there to save them that night."

"You couldn't have done anything, Miranda," Sirius said, "Voldemort was unstoppable."

"And now he has returned," someone complemented.

Miranda and Sirius both rose from their seat and turned around in surprise, only to see Dumbledore and Harry standing behind them. Harry still looked pale and worried she went towards him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

Before Harry could say something, Dumbledore laid his hand upon her arm and said:

"He will be, when he has told everything he has been through this evening."

"Does he have to do this right now?" Sirius asked, "Hasn't he been through enough?"

"The best cure for him is to tell it, Sirius. After that he can let everything rest and he can his healing. But right now, it's in his best interest that he tells us everything," Dumbledore reasoned.

Harry took a seat and Miranda and Sirius took a seat on each side of him. He started talking and the more he told about what had happened after he had touched the cup, the more scared Miranda got. He had almost been killed and she hadn't been there to prevent it. When he told her how Voldemort was resurrected, she went pale. She had really believed it, but now, she couldn't deny it anymore. Voldemort, the man responsible for the loss of her family and her friends, was back.

When Harry had told them everything, Dumbledore brought him back to the infirmary. Miranda followed him and tucked him in. When he fell asleep, she just watched him and thought everything threw. So many things had changed so suddenly. This morning she had thought that everything would be alright, but now, she realized that everything had become much more complicated. What would happen to her and Severus? Who would they be able to protect Harry? Where was Voldemort? Would he try to attack them?

"Miranda," Miss Weasley whispered, "If you need some time to fresh yourself up, I'll be staying here with Harry."

Miranda first wanted to refuse, but then realized that a moment for herself was something she needed badly. She thanked misses Weasley and left the infirmary. When she arrived in her room, she took a seat on the bed and thought everything true. She had made the mistake in the past by not fighting Voldemort and his followers, but this time everything would be different. Harry was in grave danger and she had sworn to protect him.

After changing her clothes and washing her face, she went back to the infirmary. Arriving there, she saw an odd sight. Severus and Sirius were shaking hands and even though it was briefly, it took her completely by surprise. When Sirius noticed her, he smiled. Severus noticed this and turned around. His eyes narrowed and she knew what he was thinking. A lot of things of the past were coming back, but that didn't mean that everything would end the same way as it had done so many years ago.

Dumbledore asked Sirius to warn their friends, but Severus didn't seem to pay attention to it. He was still looking at Miranda and she smiled to reassure him. How he could think that after all those years, she would still fall for Sirius, was something only a man could understand.

Sirius left the infirmary and she ignored the last look he gave her. Severus seemed to notice this, and when she saw that the tension in his shoulder seemed to be released a bit, she had to smile.

"Severus" said Dumbledore, turning to Snape. Severus turned around and Miranda walked towards him.

"You know what I must ask you to do; if you are ready… if you are prepared…"

Miranda felt a shiver upon her back and closed her eyes. She had known it from the moment when Harry had shouted that Voldemort had returned, but she had pushed it back in a corner of her mind. But she couldn't neglect it anymore. Severus had been a spy and it was time for him to be a double –agent back again.

"I am," said Severus.

He didn't look at her and she was glad that he didn't. If he had, she had burst out in tears. She wouldn't be able to let him go, while it was necessary for all of them that he went.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore.

Severus turned around and made no eye-contact with her, when he passed her. But there was no need for them to look at each other. She knew he had to do this, he knew that she didn't want him too. There was nothing more to say.

The door closed behind her and she gathered her strength. She had to be just as strong as Severus if she wanted to do things different from the past.

She didn't saw Severus back till the last day of the school year. They said nothing to each other and listened to Dumbledore's last words to the students. She saw the shocked looks upon everyone's faces when Dumbledore told them that Cedric was killed by Voldemort and knew how all of them felt. Soon, they would learn what living in fear felt like. Soon, some of them would feel the pain of losing someone they cared about. Soon, their lived would change forever.

She left the Great Hall as fast as she could and went to her room. While she looked outside the window, she wondered what she would do this summer. Dumbledore hadn't asked anything of her and for some reason, she felt offended. Everyone was trying to protect her, while she was strong enough to protect herself. Even Severus thought that it was better to be apart, so she wouldn't be hurt.

Suddenly the door opened and Severus entered. For a moment they just looked at each other and then she ran towards him and hugged him. When she felt his arms around her, she knew how her future would look like. She had Severus with her right now. She wasn't pregnant, she wasn't alone. She was in love and together with the one man who had stolen her heart forever. Right now, no force, no matter how evil, could stop her.


End file.
